Los Shinkigamis
by LadyGira
Summary: Una nueva y peligrosa aventura se acerca a los Get Backers y sus amigos, una misión que parece imposible, un grupo de misteriosos sujetos que dominan los elementos y un hombre con sonrisa siniestra que parece tener planes para Ginji ¿Podrán detenerlo?
1. Chapter 1 Algo que no podemos recuperar

**Aclaraciones:** Esta basado mas en el anime que en el manga xd por que cuando lo comenzé todavía no leia bien le manga. Por lo tanto solo pequeños detalles: Natsuhiko y Yukihiko son uno solo. No veo la ocasión de meter a los 7 xd además del caos que se armaría. Y veamos, pues si creo que eso sería todo. ¡Ha, no! Un leve yaoi en algunas ocasiones.  
Por otra parte recordemos que por desgracia los personajes e historia pertenecen a sus respectivos solo los tomo prestados.  
**Ban:**- ¬¬ ¿prestados o secuestrados?  
**Ayame:**- Disfruten del fic * ignorando a Ban*

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Algo que no podemos recuperar.**

Una calida mañana de verano, Ban y Ginji se encontraban reunidos en el parque acababan de recivir la paga de una misión que era recuperar el gato de una señora, pero esta señora era una anciana por lo que no le cobraron.

-Vamos, Ban chan no podiamos cobrarle a esa ancianita - dijo Ginji mirando a su compañero mientras caminaban por el parque y obvserbaba a unos niños jugar cerca.  
- !Pero era una millonaria! - dijo Ban molesto- Imagina cuanto nos hubiera pagado - encendiendo su cigarrillo.  
- Cielos, Mido no puedo creer que le quieras cobrar a una anciana - dijo una voz conocida y aparecio Shido junto con Madoka guiada por su perrito.  
- Shido kun - Ginji lo abrazo en su forma chibi .- ¡Qué alegría de verte ! ¿Qué haces por aqui? - le preguntó.  
- Vine a dar un paseo con Madoka - dijo tranquilamente, mientras ovserbaba a Ban de mala manera y este le respondia de la misma forma, causando que Ginji suspirara.  
- Buen dia Ginji , buen dia Ban - dijo Madoka sonriendo de forma tímida.  
-Buenos dias Madoka chan - dijo el rubio aun chibi, Ban lo jalo para que regresara a la normalidad..  
- Buenos dias señorita Madoka - dijo tranquilamente y luego agrego - Buenos dias chico mono- ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas y Madoka rompio la tensión.  
- ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? - pregunto sonriendo despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta de hace unos segundos Ban y Shido se echaban miradas asesinas.  
- Es buena idea - dijo alegre de que se rompiera la tensión que habia sin embargo sus otros dos compañeros no parecian estar muy de acuerdo.  
- No estoy dispuesto a compartir un helado con el chico bestia - dijo Ban cruzando los brazos.  
- ¿Las serpientes pueden comer helado? - le respondió Shido fríamente.

Las cosas se hubieran puesto feas si no fuera por que Ginji sostuvo a Ban y Shido sostuvo a Madoka pues la joven habia tropezado. Despues decidieron ir a los helados sin causar problemas y cuando llegaron cada quien pidió lo suyo.

- Yo quiero uno de limón - dijo sonriendo el rubio - ¿Madoka chan de que quieres? - le preguntó.  
- Uno de chocolate estaria bien.  
- A mi deme uno de vainilla - dijo Ban sin mucho interes.  
- Yo no quiero helado gracias -dijo Shido, a lo que Ban sonrió maliciosamente.

Despues de un rato todos caminan por el parque con sus respectivos helados.  
- Delicioso ¿no cren? - les preguntó Madoka sonriendo.  
- Si - sonrió Ginji, por otro lado Ban se acerco al amo de las bestias y le preguntó  
- ¿Oye chico bestia por que no pediste uno¿temes quedarte congelado?  
- Callaté Mido - dijo molesto.

Estaban por pelar de nuevo sin embargo Ginji los detuvo a tiempo.  
- Vamos Ban chan , Shido kun no pelen hay que tratar de ser amigos - tratando de calmarlos. En eso escucharon una risa a sus espaldas. Se giraron y encontraron a Kazuki y Juubei quienes al parecer también habían decidido dar un paseo.

- Katsu chan , Jubei san que alegria de verlos - dijo Ginji sonriendo.  
- Igualmente señor Ginji - dijo Kazuki mientras Jubei solo saludaba con la mano a los presentes.  
- Genial ¿Qué hoy es el día de la reunión de fenómenos? - repuso Ban molesto- Si quieren le hablo por telefonó a Himiko y Akabane.  
Con la sola mención del sujeto Ginji se puso palido y escondió tras Shido tembloroso.  
- ¿Aka...bane...san esta aquí? - preguntó chibi.  
- No es así, Ginji san. Solo fue una broma- dijo Katsuki sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Ginji se recupero.  
- Bah, Ginji nos vamos. Este sitio apesta.  
- Pero Ban chan, quiero quedarme a jugar un rato- chibi. Una gran gota cayo tras la cabeza de todos. En tres segundos Ban suspiro.  
- Esta bien, pero solo un rato.  
- ¡Yei! - sonrió Ginji de alegría- ¿Y qué hacen aquí chicos? - les preguntó a Jubei y Katsuki.  
- Nos dirijiamos a la Fortaleza Ilimitada y decidimos bordear el camino pasando por le parque.  
- ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!

Antes de que Ginji pudiera formular la siguiente pregunta unas voces altas llamaron su atención.  
- ¡Sara, contrólate!  
Se giraron a ver a dos hermanas paradas frente a una limosina. Una de ellas pequeña y la otra una mujer ya adulta.  
- Hermana, vamos a buscar a mamá- - dijo la niña más pequeña de pelo negro y ojos azules, por sus vestimentas parecia que venian de un funeral.  
- No la encontraremos entiendelo- dijo su hermana mayor, una mujer alta de negro peinado hacia arriba, a diferencia de su hermana ella tenia la mirada seria. - No podemos recuperarla - dijo casi en silencio.

Al oir la palabra " recuperar" Ban reacciono y jalo a Ginji acercandose a las dos hermanas.  
- Ejem, discupen no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación - dijo acercandosei - Somos los GetBackers recuperamos todo lo que sea - buscando a unas nuevas clientas.  
- Yo soy Ginji Amado mucho gusto - dijo sonriendo.

Las dos hermanas los miraron por unos segundos. La menor fue la primera en reaccionar y preguntar :  
- ¿En serio pueden recuperar todo lo que sea?- dijo ilusionada.  
- Si, pero nosotros también - dijo Shido llegando al lado de los demás - Y tenemos garantía.

Ban se puso a la defensiva mirando mal a Shido.

- Chico mono estas son nuestras clientas buscate a las tuyas - dijo molesto.  
- Vamos, tal vez podamos hacer el trabajo nosotros - dijo Emishi apareciendo detras de Shido causando que este se sobresaltara.  
- Lo que faltaba, el payaso sin gracia- murmuro Ban pero luego regreso a ver las dos hermanas- ¿Y entonces qué nos dicen?

La hermana menor iba a hablar sin embargo su hermana mayor la interrumpió diciendo:  
- Les agradesco su ayuda pero no creo que puedan recuperar a nuestra madre - dijo mirandolos - Sara chan, vámonos - dijo tomando a su hermanita de la mano.  
- No, hermana tal vez si puedan - dijo su hermanita soltandose.  
- Claro lo podemos intenar - les dijo Ginji.

Madoka decidio interrumpir con una pregunta.  
- ¿Disculpen por que dicen que no pueden recuperar a su madre?  
Katzuki tras estudiar a las hermanas muy bien recordó algo y preguntó.  
- Un segundo creo que comprendo - dijo - ¿No son ustedes las hermanas Sakagami ? -  
- Asi es somos Julieta y Sara Sakagami- respondio la mayor.  
- No entiendo ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Ginji con inocencia . Todos lo demás lo miraron con un gran suspiro.  
- Las hermanas Sakagami son hijas de Juliname Sakagami una comerciante y actriz muy famosa que murió el año pasado en un asalto - explicó entonces Juubei sorprendiendo a todos pues como no hablaba algunos olvidaron que estaba ahí.

Tras sus palabras todos los presentes se quedaron callados, Julieta fue la que rompio el silencio:  
- Ahora entienden por que no pueden recuperarla - con una mirada triste y solitaria - Los muertos no pueden regresar No los molestaremos más- tomo a su hermanita de la mano dispuesta a irse sin embargo la pequeña Sara se solto y corrio hacia Ginji tomandolo de la camiseta.

- ¿Verdad que pueden recuperar a mi madre?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Todos se quedarón en silencio, Ginji bajo la mirada ante ello Sara comenzo a llorar con fuerza y gritó - !Mentirosos! !Son unos mentirosos! !Dijieron que podian recuperar cualquier cosa!- golpeando el pecho de Ginji, el chico no se movio en ningun momento.

- Nos vamos Sara - dijo su hermana separando a su hermana de Ginji y cargandola en brazos y llevandola a su limosina que se encontraba cerca - No se molesten en ayudarnos , les agradecemos su comprensión - dijo y el auto se alejo dejando a los chicos pensativos.  
Nadie supo cuanto tiempo duro el silencio, Ginji callo de rodillas y dijo con una voz demasiado triste, una voz que quebro el alma de sus compañeros pues no les gustaba ver a Ginji asi.

- Tiene razón - dijo Ginji golpeando el piso con furia y tristesa - No podemos recuperar todo -

Ban se agacho quedando a la altura de Ginji.  
- Tranquilo Ginji olvidate de eso - tratando de animarlo - Vamos al Honky Tonk, tal vez Hevn tenga un trabajo para nosotros.

Madoka al sentir la tristeza del ambiente se acerco a Shido y le dijo:  
- Creo que mejor nos vamos Shido kun, no me siento bien- ella tambien estaba cansada y triste por lo sucedido.  
- Entiendo, nos vemos luego - el amo de las bestias se despidio de sus compañeros y se llevo a Madoka.  
Katzuki se despidio de Ginji diciendole palabras para alegrarlo y luego se marcho junto con Juubei y Emishi a la Fortaleza Ilimitada.  
Ginji se quedó sentado mirando el suelo con tristeza y recordando las palabras de Sara. Ban solo lo observaba en silencio.

Después de un rato ambos se dirijieron al Honky Tonks Una vez ahi Natsumi los recibio con la alegría de siempre pero al notar la cara del rubio se preocupo.  
- ¿Dime Ginji kun por que tienes esa cara? -sin embargo el rubio no contestó.  
- ¿Te hiso algo malo este tonto? - le preguntó Hevn sin embargo no consiguio respuesta de nuevo. Tanto Hevn como Paul miraron a Ban.  
- Se ve que algo paso - dijo Paul  
- ¿Qué sucedio Ban? - preguntó Hevn.  
- Nada en especial solo nos encontramos con las hermanas Sakagami - dijo tomando su cafe.  
- ¿ Las hermanas Sakagami? ¿Las hijas de la famosa actriz y comerciante ?- Hevn mostró un rostro de sorpresa.  
- Esas mismas digamos que una de ellas quiere recuperar a su madre.

Al oir eso todo quedo claro para Hevn, Paul y Natsumi. Se hiso un largo silencio en el local hasta que Ginji de pronto salio de su trance y sonrió ante la sopresa de los cuatro presentes.  
- ¿Ginji? ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Ban.  
- Si , no te preocupes- sonrió el chico rubio y se dio un coscorron en la cabeza - ¿Por qué no lo pense antes? !Hay algo que podemos hacer! y -se levanto decidido - !Podemos recuperar la felicidad de Sara y Julieta! - se giro hacia su compañero - ¿Podemos Ban? -  
- Supongo que no nos queda otra - dijo Ban fumando su cigarrillo y sonriéndo, contento aunque no lo demostrara de que su compañero recuperara la alegría en su rostro.  
Quedaron ir a visitarla al día siguiente. Le pedirían ayuda a Madoka pues ella era la que conocía la zona rica de la ciudad mejor que nadie.

* * *

Ayame: Esspero que les agrade, en breve subo el siguiente.  
Ban:- ¬¬ Voy a reclamar mis derechos.  
Ayame:- n.n vamos,Ban tomalo como un trabajo extra.  
Ban:- ¬¬ en el que no me pagan nada.


	2. Chapter 2 El Secuestro

* * *

Ayame: T_T Lamento mucho la demora pero los examenes me traen de cabeza.

Ban:- Si claro-

Ayame:- T_T

Ginji : - n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 2 El secuestro.**

Despues de haberlo decidido Ginji y Ban acompañados por Shido, Emishi quienes fueron a buscar trabajo, por Katsuki quien estaba interesado en las chicas y Jubei acompañando a su compañero . Hevn de colada y Madoka por que era la ùnica que sabia donde estaba la casa de las hermanas. Tras unas vueltas en la limosina de Madoka y varias discusiones entre Shido y Ban llegaron al a mansión de las hermanas.  
Todos quedaron maravilados con el tamaño de la mansión.

- Es una casa enorme - dijo Ginji mirando la casa boca abierto mientras que Ban miraba la casa con lagrimas y ojos brillosos.  
- Reciviremos muy buena paga *_*- dijo emocionado mientras que Shido lo miro con fastidio.  
- Tienes razón ¿Verdad Emishi? - comentó y Ban lo miro feo.

-- ¬¬ Cuando me refiero a reciviremos me refiero a Ginji y a MI, asi que buscate tu propia clientela- protestó con venitas de cabreo- Mono estupido.  
- Veremos quien gana serpiente tarada- contestó Shido y ambos se miraron con rayitos en los ojos mientras que los demás tan solo suspiraban.

: - Bueno toquemos el timbre - dijo Madoka sonriendo ignorando por completo el echo de que Shido y Ban estaban apunto de empezar a pelear.

: - Si vamos - dijo Ginji tocando el timbre de la entrada a la mansión una voz se escucho por el aricular.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días ¿Se encontraran las hermanas Sakagami ? - preguntó Katzuki con suma educación mientras tras de èl Shido y Ban ya se habian tranquilizado.

: - ¿Quién desea verles?-

: - Somos unos amigos- le contestó Ginji - Digale a Sara chan que los Get Backers han venido a verla.

: - Esperen - dijo y durante unos minutos todo se quedo en silencio, luego la voz volvio de nuevo - Pasad por favor - dijo y la puerta se abrio automaticamente revelando un hermoso jardin.

- Que agradable aroma- dijo Madoka mientras se acercaba a unas flores sonriendo. Shido la miro con ternura y todos lo demás sonrieron exeptuando a Ban que estaba muy ocupado realizando una estrategia.

- Ahora vamos a .......- pero no pudo terminar la frase pro que de los arbustos un perro grande se le echo encima trtando de jugar con él. Ban se aterrorizo y comenzó a correr.

- !Hey Mono Estupido has algo para detener a este moustro!

Shido bostezo mientras miraba la divertida excena frente a él

- ¿Y para qué? Se ve que le agradas mucho Midou - sonrió sarcaticamente.

- Yo te ayudare Ban chan - dijo Ginji y trato de levantar al perro pero solo ocasiono que este empezara a jugar tambien con él , de forma que empezo a persegir a Ban y a Ginji.

: - Olle chico bestia has algo - repitió Ban sin dejar de correr.

- Lo haria pero estoy cansado - contestó Shido pero entonces el perro se detuvo y corrio a una persona.

: - Spike portate bien - dijo una niña pequeña de pelo negro. La pequeña Sara levanto el rostro y sonrió.  
- Buenos días chicos.

- !Buenos días Sara chan! - Ginji corrio hacia ella en su forma Chibi y salto a sus brazos.

- Pasad a mi casa - dijo Sara sonriendo y pasaron a tomar un poco de té- ¿Qué les trae por aqui?-

: - Bueno venimos a recuperar lo que perdiste- le respondió Ginji aun en forma chibi en sus brazos. Ante esas palabras el rostro alegre de Sara cambio a uno muy triste.

- Pero eso es imposible -

- No a tu madre pero si tu felicidad - le susurró Ginji entonces mientras la abrazaba calidamente. En eso llegó Julieta y al ver a los Get Backers y los Volts se detuvo en seco.

- Sara ¿Qué hacen ellos aqui?

Sara se separó de Ginji.

- Eh pues- trato de inventarse un buen argumento pero Ban fue más rapido.

- Venimos a visitarlas - dijo ante la sopresa de todos. - Ayer se quedo pendiente un pequeño negocio con ustedes y mi compañero- selañando a Ginji- Decidio aceptar su oferta.

Julieta los miro son comprender y fue Ginji quien la saco de dudas.

- Lo que Ban quiere decir es que nos encargaremos de recuperar su felicidad- sonrió calidamente y esa sonrisa provoco que el rostro frio de Julieta se tranquilizara un poco. Se acerco a su hermana y le dijo:

- Sara ya llego tu maestro de musica por favor ve a clase - la niña asintió con la cabeza pero antes de salir se giro para ver al grupo

- ¿Se quedaran a comer? -

- Claro Sarah chan - le contestó Katzuki- Sera todo un honor ¿verdad? - sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y la niña sonriendo salio de la habitación.

Julieta se sento y los miro a todos. Tomo aire y comenzó.

- En realidad les agradesco que vengan a hacerle compañia a mi hermana , desde que mi madre murió no eh podido estar con ella, me eh tenido que encargar de todos los negocios de la familia -

- Deve ser muy duro para usted - dijo Katzuki - Tener que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de una compañia y cuidar a su hermanita menor al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que le podamos ayudar?- preguntó Ginji.

- De todos modos tenemos que recuperar la felicidad de Sara- Ban se fumo su tercer cigarillo del dia - Asi que no hay problema en hacer un pequeño trabajo extra - le giño el ojo y todos los demás dudaron de esas palabras ¿Un trabajo extra al que cobraria?- Pero siento que hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto y no nos ha contado-

- ¿A qué te refieres Ban? - preguntó Hevn extrañada. Julieta iva a contestar cuando llego uno de sus adistentes un poco alarmado y seguido de él dos jovenes vestidos de negro con gafas oscuras, el cabello de uno era plateado y largo mientras que el otro era alto con cabello negro. Detras de ellos llego un joven de cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color. Toda su figura lucia como la de un ángel.

- Perdone usted señorita Julieta no sabia que tuviera invitados - dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa sin evitar mirar de reojo a los Get Backers y Voltz, los guardaespaldas discretamente se pusieron en guardia.

Julieta se levantó y la frialdad regreso a su rostro, como una mascara impenetrable mostrando el valor que le servia para enfrentar al sujeto que tenia enfrente.

:- Mino Sotorama ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahorai?- dijo friamente mientras los demás solo ovserbaban.

: Vamos querida Ju chan - los labios de Julieta se tensaron- Tu sabes muy bien que es un simple asunto de negocios - sonrió como un àngel- Deves pagarme todo lo que tu madre deve - dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Julieta y colocando su mano en su rostro - Al menos que quieras casarte conmigo, eso podria dejar atras todo ese dinero.

Julieta se separó de él de forma agresiva y retrocedio unos pasos. Mino suspiró y dijo:

- En todo caso te dare cinco dìas más, si pasas de ese plaso me vere obligado a actuar- sonrió picaramente y le dio la espalda a Julieta y el grupo que tan solo habia permanecido observando en silencio queriendo actuar. Los dos guarda espaldas siguieron a Mino sin embargo el de pelo negro se detuvo unos segundos y miro de reojo a Ginji. Sonrió levemente y se retiro.  
La habitación se sumio en un silencio hasta que Ban lo rompió

- ¿Mino Satorama ? Qué hace un hombre como este aqui? - le pregunto a Julieta.

- ¿Quién es ese Ban? ¿Y por qué esta interesado en Julieta? - le preguntó Ginji.

: - Es un hombre de la mafia japonesa , reconocido entre los comerciantes , pero en realidad trafica drogas y armas - contestó Kadzuki seriamente.

- Señorita Julieta ¿por que su madre le deve dinero a ese sujeto?- Shido la miro - ¿Y qué es lo que va a hacer ?

Julieta permaneció en silencio sin responder ninguna de las preguntas. Luego se levanto y los miro a todos seria.

- Por favor retirense , necesito pensar y no quiero que se involucren - dijo esto y les dio la espalda sin decir nada más dando a entender a todos que no iva a escucharlos por más que le insistieran.

El grupo de recuperadores salio de la mansión disculpanodse con la pequeña Sara antes y se reunio en Honky Tonk.

- Jamas crei que ese sujeto estubiera metido en esto- dijo Hevn- Ese tipo es uno de los más importantes dentro de la mafia japonesa.

: - Eso se inifica que las hermanas corren peligro- Ginji se levantó preocupado - ¿Què vamos a hacer Ban chan?

- Asi es , parece que esta misión va a ser más dificil de lo que crei - Ban dio una calada de su cigarillo y miro a Ginji- Tranquilizate ya encontraremos una solución.

:- Esto se pone feo - dijo Shido mirando a Madoka que hablaba con Natsumi animadamente en otra mesa , entonces sono el telefono y Paul contesto.

- ¿Diga?Si se encuentran aqui - todos lo miraron extrañados - Chicos una llamada para todo de parte de la señorita Julieta - dijo puso la grabadora para que todos escucharan se escucho la voz de Julieta y parecia muy alarmada.

: - ¿Recuperan cosas perdias no, Ha ocurrido algo terrible , Sara mi hermana fue secuestrada por los hombres de Mino venid pronto - dijo y colgo.

Ginji, Ban, Jubei, Katsuki, Shido, Enishi y Hevn se dirigierón a la mansión donde se encontrarian a alguien que no esperarian.

* * *

Ayame : *_* 2 Capitulo actualizado y subido.

Ban:- ¿ y el 3 cuanto tardara? ¿Un año?- prendio su 5 cigarillo.

Ayame:- ¬¬ Que gracioso- le quita el cigarro- !Te va a dar cancer con esto!

Ginji:- T_T !Nooooooo Ban chan!!!!!!!!!

Ban:- !Ginji sueltame! - Ginji lo sostiene con fuerza llorando.

Ayame:- *_* - toma fotografias- *_* Bien ya podre subir esta foto para el foro Yaoi.

Ban:- !Oye tù enana ni se te ocurra!


	3. Chapter 3 Recuperemos a Sara

**Ayame **: !Primero que nada! !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y entre mis propositos de año nuevo tengo en mente terminar estos fics

**Ban:-** Si como no-

**Ayame:**- *_* Ahora respondere a los reviews

**Reviews Respuestas XD**

**A Luffy Ana**: *_* Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ! Eres la primera! y bueno contestando a tu pregunta, si ya lo habia publicado antes pero por diversos motivos tuve que cambiar de cuenta y aqui estoy subiendo de nuevo los capitulos *_* Renovados y mucho mejores.  
Por otro lado n_n no te preocupes tengo mis propias maneras de amenazar a Ban.

**Ban:-** ¬¬ !Eso no es cierto!

**Ayame:** Bueno, entonces puedo publicar esto en internet- se ve una foto de Ban abrazando a un Ginji dormido.

**Ban:-** !Dame eso ladronsuela!

**Ayame:-** n_n si te portas bien.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Recuperemos a Sara**

El grupo llego a la mansión Sakagami donde encontraron a Julieta hablando con Himiko. Esta al verlos llegar suspiro y dijo:

- Asi que ustedes son los que eh de trasportar - mirandolos.

Ban sonrió sarcaticamente, èl ya sospechaba que necesitarian un medio de trasporte y le alegraba que no fuera Akabane. Ginji parecio pensar lo mismo por que cuando vio a Himiko empezo a buscar con la mirada al doctor Jackall y al no verlo se alegro mucho.

Shdo por su parte se acercó a Julieta y le preguntó

- ¿Tiene ide a de donde puede estar su hermana? -

- No estoy segura pero creo que deve estar en los edificios empresariales de Mino - contestó Julieta tratando de conservar la calma pero el secuestro de su hermana habia sido un golpe muy duro para ella.

- Ya veo - dijo Katzuki - ¿Entonces cual sera nuestro movimiento?-

- Podriamos entrar a esos edificios - propuso Emishi

- Deve estar lleno de guardias no sera facil - respondió el hilandero.

- Tienes razón y más si hay una fiesta - les comentó Julieta- Es el cumpleaños de Mino e invito a todo tipo de gente incluyendome.

Ban que se habia quedado un rato en silencio por fin hablo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

- Tengo una idea -

- ¿Cual es tu plan Ban chan? - preguntó Ginji sabiendo que a su compañero siempre se le ocurrian muy buenas ideas.

- Es simple : Julieta ira a la fiesta en su limosina ahi supuestamente tendra que entregar el dinero que deve, lo que se me ocurre es que nosotros entraremos con un camión de carga con un paquete de productos que serviran como paga - dijo.

- Mageruma estará contento de ayudarnos y yo me encargó de los guardias - dijo - Puedo trasportarlos hasta alla , pueden estar escondidos en la parte inferior del camión - dijo.

- Suena bien el plan , una vez ahi nos separaremos en grupos : Ginji y Ban , Katsuki y Jubei , Himiko, y por ultimo Enishi y yo - propusó Shido, a lo que Ban lo miro con cierto odio pues él ya tenia esa idea en mente y no le agradaba que el chico mono lo hubiera propuesto antes.

- Me parece asi encontraremos rapido a la señorita Sara - sonrio Hevn y sacó unos pequeños comunicadores, esa mujer ya venia bien preparada para la acción - cuando encuentren a Sara llamen a los demás mientras yo acompañare a Julieta a la fiesta y me encargaré de cuidarla.

- Entonces que esperamos vamos - dijo Ginji decidido y todos los demás asintierón con la cabeza.

En otra parte de la ciudad para ser exactos en una mansión muy lujosa y rodeada por grandes árboles y fuentes pertenecientes a la familia Sotorama. En una habitación de la mansión la pequeña Sara despierta lentamente y al mirar a su alrededor y no reconocer nada preguntá asustada.

- ¿Dondé estoy? -

- Despertaste no te preocupes no te haremos daño solo quieren el dinero de tu hermana - dijo una voz femenina a su lado, Sara se volteo y vio a una adolecente de cabello plateado corto, la sonrisa que le dio la chica pareció tranquilizarla pero aun asi no bajo la guardia.

- ¿Quien eres?-

- Soy Hasama es un placer conocerte- contestó la peliplateada- Y descuida n_n no te hare daño-le giño el ojo- Deves estar asustada por todo esto pero te prometo que cuando todo termine te dejaremos en libertad ¿Vale? - le entregó a Sara un oso de peluche.

- Este es mi muñeco preferido, ¿cuidalo, vale? - sonrió y Sara lo tomó en brazos agradecida, quien fuera esa chica no tenia malas intenciones con ella. En eso una voz varonil llamó a Hasama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hasama deja de jugar y ven a ayudarme-

- Ya voy Rikku - contestó la peliplateada - adios Sarah chan - sonrio y salio de la habitación.

Sarah se quedó abrazando al muñeco de calabaza mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos al tiempo que decia:

- Hermana ¿Dónde estas?

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión en un salón Mino veia por la ventana hacia el exterior, los primeros invitados empezaban a llegar. Sintio una presencia tras de él y dijo entonces:

- Rally quiero que tu y tu grupo se encarge de cualquier intruso no quiero asustar a mis invitados -

- descuide señor se encargaran de ello - una mujer de largos cabellos morados salio de las sombras y luego se retiro de la habitación

Al quedarse solo Mino sonrió.

- Asi logare finalizar mi plan, muy pronto la hermosa Julieta será mia- se giró - Hun y Hon - un hombre y una mujer de cabellos platedos salieron de las sombras - Vijilen bien al grupo de Rally no quiero que nada salga mal y encargense de cualquier rata que entre- ambos asintieron y desaparecieron .

Rally se alejó de la haibtación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Se cruza con una silueta que permanece recargado en la pared

- Parece que Julieta contrato a un servicio de rescate- dijo el hombre alto de pelo negro - Los Get Backers acompañados por dos del los cuatro reyes, dos miembros de los volts y Lady Poision.

- Ya veo nos encargaremos de ellos - dijo Rally con una sonrisa - Sakio reune al grupo tengo que hablar con ellos -

- Si madam - pero antes de desaparecer se acerco al rostro de Rally y beso sus labios - ¿Pretendias que me fuera sin despedirme ? Ultimamente has estado muy separada de mi ¿Cuando nos "divertiremos" de nuevo?

- No es el momento ahora- la joven se sonrojó mostrando la faceta de inocencia que solo SAkio conocia - En cuanto terminemos esta misión lo haremos- sonrió seductoramente mientras volvia a besar a Sakio- Por cierto ¿Te puedo encargar que vijiles a la pequeña Sara? Ella despues de todo es a quien buscan los Get Backers.

- ¿Una niña? - Sakio suspiro- Esta bien, no me llevo mucho con los niños pero si ese es tu deseo lo cumplire asi madam- sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Rally provocando que se sonrojara- Pero me deveras una noche de pasión como pago- se separo de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y desaparecio entre las sombras.

El rostro sonrojado de Rally se trasformo de nuevo al frio.

- Protno los Get Backers llegaran y las cosas seran muy interesantes- sonrió maliciosaemnte mientras observaba por la ventana como una limosina entraba a la recidecia seguida por un camión de carga.

En la limosina iva Julieta junto con Hevn, esta ultima tenia el celular en mano.

- Ya estamos llegando ¿estan listos? - pregunto Hevn.

En el celular la voz de Himiko contestó

- Todo esta listo, aqui es donde no separamos- el camión por indicaciones de los guardias tomo una desviación hacia el almacén de la mansión mientras que la limosina iva hacia la entrada principal. .

- Entiendo - dijo Julieta - ya voy hermanita.- susurro.

- Tranquila todo estara bien. Aunque no lo paresca esos chicos son unos profesionales y nunca han falaldo una misión- le dijo Hevn.

Mientras el camión ya estaba llegando a la parte trasera de la mansión. Himiko quien iva al lado de Mageruma les preguntó a los de atras

- ¿Estan todos listos? - preguntó.

- Si - contestó Ginji

Muy bien recuerden todo el plan - dijo Ban - Nos reuniremos en la entrada de la mansión tengan cuidado - agregó

- No nos tienes que decir tendremos cuidado - dijo Shido.

: - Vamos chicos tranquilos - sonrio Katzuki.

- Cielos lastima que no fui a la fiesta pude divertir a todos - dijo Emishi poniendo una cara graciosa.

- Otra vez no - Jubei se deprimio y se puso en un rincón- Tres tristes tigres.....tragaban trigo....- Todos lo miraron con una gotita tras su cabeza.

Lllegaron entonces a la zona de descarga. Un empleado preguntó

- ¿Quien viene? - mirando a la parte de adentro.

- Una persona que quiere pasar - dijo Himiko sonriendo y sacando uno de sus venenos haciendo que el tipo abriera la puerta ovedeciendo.  
Los empleados empezaron a abrir la puerta de atras y antes de que terminaran esta se abrio al intante atando a los empleados con ilos (de katsuki) de forma que pudieron salir los demas.

- Muy bien ahora cada quien valla por su lado - dijo Ban mientras corria al lado de Ginji entrando a una de las puertas que habia al igual que los demás con su respectiva pareja.

Por el lado de Ginji y Ban.

- Ban chan este lugar es grande- dijo Ginji mientras corrian n por un extenso pasillo - ¿no nos habremos equibocado de lugar? - le preguntó.

- Solo hay que segir y ver que encontramos - dijo Ban y depronto entraron a una sala grande repleta de misiles y otras armas.

- Esto es terrible para que alguien querria tantas armas - dijo Ginji mirando los misiles.

- No lo se pero tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Ban y de repente dos voces se escucharon en la oscuridad.

- Los estabamos esperando-

- Ginji tenemos compañia - dijo Ban y entonces una rafaga de viento hiso que perdieran el equilibrio y una fuerte corriente de agua salida de la nada los separo.

- Soy Hazama shinikigami del agua un placer - dijo la peliplateada saliendo de las sombras - mi misión es no dejarlos pasar - sonrio.

- ¿Shinkigami que es eso Ban? - dijo.

- No estoy seguro - dijo pensativo y con la guradia arriba pues sabia que la chica no estaba sola.

- Hazama deja de jugar con ellos - dijo un joven de cabellos plateados iguales a los Hasama.

- Lo siento Rikku -

- Ginji cuidate- le susurró a su compañero al tiempo que ambos avanzaban y se separaban rapidamente cada quien atacando a ambos chicos.

Empezó entocnes la pelea Ginji contra Hasama y Ban peleaba contra Rikku.

Por otro lado con Shido y Emishi.

- Este lugar parece un laberinto - dijo Emishi caminando - jamas crei que fuera tan dificil encontrar a Sarah chan -

- Deja de quejarte y a correr - lo rgaño Shido pero se detuvo - tenemos compañia - susurro.

- Estas en lo correcto - de las sombras salio una joven de cabello negro largo y mirada profunda..

- ¿Quien rayos eres? - pregunto Emishi

- Soy Triela la Shinkigami de la energia sitica - dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

- Dejanos pasar somos dos contra uno y no quiero dañar a una joven - dijo Emishi con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

- Con que eso cres- dijo Triela sonriendo picaramente y depronto aparecio Madoka frente a Shido y este se quedo asombrado.

- ¿Qué hace ella aqui? - preguntó

- Te equivocas es una visión una imagen creada por mis poderes sera tu oponente - La imagen de Madoka empezo a atacar a Shido con bolas de energia haciendo que este las evitara.

- Cretina ,Shido kun nunca atacaria a Madoka chan - dijo Emishi molesto sacando su latigo.

- Eso es lo divertido de esto - sonrio Triela maliciosamente - pero te recomiendo que pongas atencion a tu batalla - Cerro los ojos y desaparecio y aparecio detraz de Emishi : - Con que el chico del latigo eh ? - sonrio mientras Enishi tratada de atacarla.

Por otro lado Katsuki y Juubei habian llegado a una habitación con varias pantalllas de computadora.

- Interesante al parecer llegamos a una especie de laboratorio - dijo Katzuki - Es el mapa de la ciudad - miro hacia una pantalla cercana. - Parece indicar un punto en especifico imposible es -

- ¿Qué ocurre Katzuki? - notando su inquietud ya que aun no recuperaba la vista.

- La casa de las hermanas Sakagami - dijo Katzuki tras uan larga pausa - sera mejor hablarle a los demás sobre esto - dijo tomando su comunicador- Hey chicos me escuchan - dijo pero nadie contesto.

- Creo que estan en problemas como nosotros - dijo Juubei sintiendo la presencia de un grupo de soldados que los rodearon en ese momento.

- Ya veo, asi que nos esperaban - dijo Katzuki sacando sus cascabeles y se dispuso a atacar a los soldados mientras Jubei los atacaba con sus agujas, todos los soldados cayeron desmayados una voz y una aplauso salio de las sombras.

- Sorprendente asi que ese es el poder del señor de los Hilos Katsuki y de su protector Jubei sorprendente - dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Quién esta ahi? - preguntó Katzuki

- Somos los hermanos de la oscuridad Hun y Hon - dijo un chico peliplateado saliendo de las sombras junto con su hermana con el cabello del mismo color, ambos tenian ojos rojos profundos.

- Sera interesate pelear contra ustedes - sonrio la joven maliciosamente con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Akabane.

- No dejaremos que pasen y toquen al señor ni que recuperen a la chica - dijo el chico sonriendo de igual manera.

- Parece que estos tipos seran dificiles- dijo Katzuki mientras tomaba su cascabel y al mismo tiempo todos saltaron para combatir Katzuki contra la joven y Juubei contra el chico.

En otra parte de la mansión Himiko iva sola caminando, en el camino se habia topado con varios guardias pero los derivo con facilidad.

- Parece que estoy cerca de la señorita Sara bueno eso digo por la cantidad de guardias que eh tenido que derribar- dijo caminando dejando atraz a los guardias envenenados - espero que los demás esten bien - dijo - como si me importara Ban Mido no deve estar en problemas - dijo algo molesta entonces vio una puerta de una habitación entro y encontro a Sarah sentada en la cama con la cabeza gacha no vio a ningun guardia.

- Con que aqui estabas - dijo Himiko entrando, la niña levantó la cara algo asustada.

- Eh ¿quién eres tu? - preguntó la niña.

- Me llamo Himiko no te preocupes , vine a rescatarte junto con los GetBatkers- sonrio - Tu hermana nos contrato - agrego.

- ¿Estan aqui? Corren peligro hay unos tipos poderosos - dijo Sara alarmada.

- No te preocupes ellos saldran de esta - dijo - eso espero - susurro en voz baja - ahora vamonos - dijo pero de pronto abrazo a la niña esquivando una llama de fuego.

- Ya me resultaba extraño que no ubiera nadie -

- Mucho gusto usted deve ser la Dama Venenosa - un hombre salio de la oscuridad, los ojos negros con pupilas rojas miraron a la dama veneno y a la chica - Yo soy Sakio el Shinkigami del Fuego - sonrio - y no voy a dejar que te lleves a la pequeña - agrego

En el salón de la Fiesta.

Julieta tomaba una copa de vino mientras ovserbaba a Mino con detenimiento.

- Relajate Julieta todo va a estar bien - sonrio Hevn entonces llego un señor.

- Señorita Julieta me alegra su presencia en la fiesta - dijo el hombre alto, anciano pero de buen porte.

- A mi tambien Enbajador de Francia - dijo Julieta sonriendo - Mi madre me hablo mucho de usted - agrego.

- Si , me eh enterado de lo de su madre fui al entierro , lo siento mucho - dijo - pero no se preocupe yo le ayudare a segir con el negocio de sus padres-

- Muchas gracias - contestó Julieta, Hevn tan solo permanecio en silencio buscando con la mirada a un joven apuesto.

En otra parte en la habitación de Mino, Rally ovserba una joya que esta dentro de un vitral.

- Pronto la perla sera mia solo tengo que encargarme de que todo salga bien - dijo sonriendo - Yo la Shinkigami de la Tierra, lider del grupo lo lograre- susurre.

De regreso a la habitación de los misiles dos fuertes batallas se realizaban entre los Get Backers y los Shinkigami de agua y viento.

Ginji luchaba contra Hazama la shinkigami del agua.

- Cielos jamas habia conocido a alguien que pudiera dominar el agua de esta manera - dijo esquivando los contantes ataques de la joven.

- Lo mismo digo me sorprendes ya veo por que te llamas El Emperador Relampago - dijo ella sonriendo - Esto se pone interesante - entonces lanzo un torrente de agua contra Ginji.- Toma un baño -  
Una descarga de agua empapo de pies a cabeza Ginji

- Muchas gracias - dijo Ginji empapado en su forma en su forma chibi - ya necesitaba uno - regreso a su forma normal- Pero has cometido un error al hacerlo - sonrio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Hazama pero recivio una descarga electrica cuando Ginji la ataco- Imposible aumento tu poder- asombrada.

- No savias que el agua es el principal conductor de electricidad?- preguntó Ginji y miro a Hasama que se levanto - ¿Por qué continuan luchando? -

- Los Shinkimagi no nos rendiremos asi de facil - dijo ella friamente.

- No entiendo lo que pase pero se ve que tú eres una persona muy sola - dijo Ginji mirandola y Hazama lo miro sin comprender

- ¿Comó sabes eso? -

- Por tu mirada , tu mirada refleja desición pero tambien tristesa y melancolia - susurro Ginji recordando los tiempos en los que él era el emperador relampago.

- No entiendo - dijo - pero has ganado esta pelea asi que te dejare pasar pero la proxima vez ganare - agrego y desaparecio dejando tras de si gotas de lluvia. Ginji se quedo pensativo un segundo mirando el lugar en donde habia estado la joven y luego dijo:

- Bueno sera mejor que alcanze a Ban-

Por otro lado Ban también tenia algunos problemas con Rikku.

- Admito que eres bueno - dijo esquivando sus contantes ataques.

- Tu tambien me sorprendes Ban Mido - dijo Rikku y lanzo otra rafaga de viento que lanzó a Ban contra el muro - veamos que haces ahora - susurro.

- Devo pensar en una forma de engañar a este tipo sin usar mi jagan , lo tengo que guardar - penso mientras se levantaba - Que borde solo me atacas con viento deverias pelear como un hombre - dijo lanzandose contra Rikku tomandolo desprevenido y tomandolo del cuello arrinconandolo contra la pared.- Ahora responderas algunas preguntas-

- rayos - susurro Rikku y Ban lo solto, él callo al suelo jadeando.

- ¿Para qué son todas estas armas? - preguntó señalando los misiles mientras encendia su cigarrillo.

: - No lo se realmente, nosotros solo fuimos contratados por Mino , nunca nos dijo nada de sus planes - le explico Rikku - Solo le dijo a nuestro lider pero este no nos dijo nada - dijo mirandolo - Y ahora ya no puedo responder más - dijo y le lanzo una rafaga de viento que distrajo a Ban y Rikku logró escapar.

- Bueno seguire con mi camino - se detuvo en seco tratando de escuchar el sonido de la batalla de Ginji sin embargo al no escucharlo tuvo un ataque de panico: habia terminado el combate pero ¿Quién fue el que resulto vencedor? Sospechaba que Rikku no habia empleado todo su poder y temia que Ginji estubiera en problemas sin embargo en ese preciso momento llego Ginji en su forma chibi y le salto al cuello.

-Ban chan Me alegro que estes bien - dijo en forma chibi.

- Veo que tu estas bien - el portador del jaggan suspiro aliviado, creo que se habia preocupado de más sin embargo ese mal presentimiento seguia molestandolo. - Continuemos- vio cerca de ellos una puerta.

Por otro lado Emishi tenia bastantes problemas enfrentandose a Triela, y Shido trataba de derrotar a la Madoka falsa sin embargo eran tan parecidas que no podia atacarla.

- No puedo creerlo es demasiado rapida - dijo Emishi esquivando con dificultad el ataque de Triela - Rayos - susurro.

- Vamos chico del latigo eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo Triela mirandolo aburrida - que aburrido -

- Veo que no te gusta sonreir - dijo Emishi entonces mirandola atentamente.

- ¿Reir¿Sonreir? esas palabras no existen en mi diccionario- contestó la joven cruzando sus brazos.

En ese mismo lugar Shido esquiva los ataques de la imagen creada por Triela de Madoka incapaz de atacarla.

- Si no hago algo rapido no podre ayudar a Enishi - dijo - devo terminar con ella pero - miro a la imagen era identica a Madoka y él no seria capaz de hacerle daño entonces Emishi le grito.

- Shido kun date cuenta Madoka chan nunca te atacaria esa que vez enfrente de ti no es ella - dijo.

Shido reacciono ante esas palabras y cuando se dio cuenta la imagen de madoka se trasformo en una simple muñeca manejada por unos hilos - asi que esto era - susurro - Forma Bestia Tijerrilla - dijo y corto los hilos y la muñeca se desplomo- Bestia Tigre - se avalanzó contra Triela que apenas pudo evitar el ataque.

T - Sorprendente - dijo mientras se sostenia su brazo herido - asi que el amo de las bestias es como lo pintan - susurro - bueno suficiente diversión por hoy - desaparecio.

- Se ha ido creo que no hubieramos durado mucho era muy buena - suspiro Emishi cuando volteo a ver a Shido retrocedio, el rostro del amo de las bestias estaba furioso.

-No la perdonare por aver metido a Madoka en esto, la proxima vez que la vea la matare- Shido golpeo la pared y se hiso un agujero, siguio avanzando mientras Emishi se quedaba ahi en silencio recorando el rostro de la mujer.

- Esa mujer se ve triste y solitaria. Como me gustaria verla sonreir- comentó mientras alcanzaba a Shido manteniendose un poco aparte pues Shido no estaba de muy buen humor.

Por otro lado dentro del laboratorio continuaba la batalla entre Katzuki vs Hun y Juubei contra Hon.

- Estos tipos son realmente fuertes- dijo Katzuki esquivando una especie de latigo negro.

- Somos los hermanos de la oscuridad - dijo Hun sonriendo - nadie ha logrado vencernos - sonrio maliciosamente.

- Eso cres -

- ¿He?- Hun se vio rodeada de hilos - ¿Qué es esto?

- Cuando te bañas en un rio no importa cuanto te seques luego no podras desacerte de todas las gotas - dijo Katzuki y lanzo el ataque dejandola mal herida.

- No puedo creerlo - dijo se levanto - esta bien no me queda otra opcion que usar mi tecnica secreta - cerro los ojos depronto unas sombrass negras rodearon a Katsuki.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? - dijoKatzuki entonces las sombras empezaron a girar y Hun abrio los ojos - _Tecnica de Atrapamiento_ - las sombras se avalanzaron contra Katsuki que si no hubiese reaccionado rapido y cortado antes las sombras y saltado hubiese muerto.

- Jaja que te parece - sonrio pero Katsuki se puso detraz de ella y se vio rodeada de ilos - asombroso - susurro Hun vio las sombras y estas se rompieron imediatamente desapareciendo - imposible nadie nunca habia escapado a mi tecnica secreta - dijo y cerro los ojos le lanzo una bola de energia a Katsuki y desaparecio.

Katsuki esquivo la bola - es una chica muy extraña - se abrazo a si mismo temblando - aun siento los escalofrios de su tecnica. Sera mejor que vaya con Jubei puede estar en problemas - dijo.

Jubei vs Hon.

El combate habia sido muy reñido y ahora ambos estaban cansados.

- Asombroso jamas habia peleado contra alguien como tu - dijo Hon sonriendo maliciosamente - pero no te puedo dejar vivir - cerro los ojos unas sombras rodearon a Jubei pero esta vez tambien unas espadas filosas que aparecian y desaparecian.

- ¿Por qué ofreces tus habilidades asi?- dijo Juubei nerviosamente sintiendo las sombras sobre él.

- Por mi hermana - susurro - mi hermana Hun ha estado enferma y no tengo dinero para pagar el hospital por eso me uni a Mino para ganar dinero y poder ayudar a mi hermana - le dijo mirandolo - pero no creo que tu entiendas-

- Te entiendo - contestó Juubei y el rostro de Sakura aparecio en su mente - Yo tambien tengo una hermana y haria todo por protejerla pero luego alguien me enseño que habia otra manera de hacer feliz a la gente - recordo a Katsuki y su promesa- y ahora lo protejo con todo lo que tengo -

- Ya veo - El rostro de Hon se torno triste unos instantes - lastima - susurro y las sombras atacaron a Jubei junto con las espadas lo hubiesen atravezado pero unos ilos cortaron las sombras y las espadas.

- Lamento la tardanza ¿estas bien Jubei san? - preguntó Katzuki poniendose a su lado.

- Eso queire decir - dijo Hon alarmado - no no puede haber perdido Hun - desaparecio preocupado por su hermana y buscandola.

- Esos dos si que eran poderosos - dijo Katzuki ayudando a Juubei a levantarse.

- si - contestó el protector de Katzuki y se quedo callado recordando lo que le habia dicho Hon - Sera mejor que nos demos prisa -

Katsuki solo lo miro confundido, entonces la puerta cercana a ellos se abrio y entraron Ginji y Ban.

Mira Ban cha una laboratorio - dijo Ginji miro a Katsuki y Jubei - Katsu san , jubei san que alegria de verles-

- No sabia que tuviera comunicacion- se sorprendió Katzuki.

- Es ovio - dijo Ban volviendo a encender un cigarrillo - Este laboratorio sirve para preparar el lanzamiento de los misiles -

- Asi que era eso - dijo Katzuki.

- Eso quiere decir que lo van a lanzar a casa de las hermanas - dijo Juubei.

. - ¿Por qué harian eso?- preguntó Ginji asustado.

- No lo se pero es mejor darnos prisa - dijo Katzuki mientras se acercaba a las computadoras- Hay que desintalar esto, ojala estuviera Makubex aqui, seria de mucha utilidad.

En la habitación en donde tenian apresada a Sara, ella miraba oculta tras un ropero la batalla de Sakio contra Himiko.

- Asi que la dama venenosa - dijo Sakio sonriendo y lanzando una llamarada de fuego el cuarto empezo a incendiarse.

- Rayos - dijo Himiko, tomo a Sarah y aprovecho la distraccion de Sakio lanzandole un veneno a las llamas para que lo rodearan, los soldados empezaron a persegirla y ella corria con Sara en brazos llego a un armario y se metio dentro.

- ¿Vamos a morir? - preguntó Sara muy asustada.

- No descuida saldremos de esta, o eso espero - susurro eso ultimo en voz baja. Tomo su comunicador y grito: ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?-

De inmediato Ban contestó el suyo

- ¿Himiko donde estas¿Qué ocurre?

- Encontre a Sarah chan pero estamos rodeadas por soldados y el Shinkimagi del fuego esta aqui , estamos ocultas en un ropero y...- pero no hablo más por que llegaron más soldados y se quedo callada abrazando a Sarah para que no la descubrieran.

En la habitación de antes Ban grito:

- !Himiko ! !HIMIKO! - pero nadie contesto, pero se esucho la voz de Shido al otro lado.

_ Nosotros ya vamos para alla nos vemos - se corto la comunicación. Ban miro a Ginji, Juubei y Katzuki.

- Hay que darnos prisa - dijo y todos salieron de ahi sigiendo el olor de fragancia de Himiko en el camino Ginji se comunico con Hevn para avisarle que ya sabian donde estaba Sara que solo faltaba rescatarla.

Hevn corto la comunicación y se giro a ver a Julieta con una sonrisa.

- Han encontado a Sara- le giño el ojo pero leugo su rostro se torno preocupado- Pero no cantemos victoria aun tienen que recuperarla, al parecer hay varios problemas.

- Espero que mi hermana salga sana y salva- Julieta se abrazó a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada.

En eso Mino se paro en medio del salón preparado para dar un discurso, todos los invitados callaron observando al empresario.

- Me alegra mucho que todos esten presentes en la fiesta y más la señorita Julieta - dijo y todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella todos - Ha sufrido mucho por la perdida de su madre pero ha segido con el proyecto de sus padres con mucho honor - dijo.- Ahora escucharemos las palabras del embajador de Francia.-

- En realidad no hay mucho que decir me alegra que la señorita Julieta haya aceptado mi propuesta y yo la ayudare con su proyecto - dijo el embajador - Me gustaria que Julieta pasara a dar un discurso - aplaudio fuertemente mientras Julieta subia.

Mino sonreia ya que nadie sabia sus planes pero arriba de la señorita Julieta estaba una jaula que la atraparia, en ese preciso instante liberaria un gas y ella desapareceria de la vista de todos. Además se encargaria de destruir la casa de ella con los misiles, asi Julieta le permaneceria para siempre.

* * *

Shido:- ¬¬ -

Ayame se ve rodeada de furiosas bestias- Je, je perdon Shido kun T_T

Emishi:- Esto es grave.

Ban:- !Que la devoren!

Ayame saca su martillo, derrota a las bestias, deja inconciente a Shido y amenaza Ban.

Ban:- Era broma- con una gotita tras su cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4 Misión Cumplida

Ayame:- *_* Capitulo 4  


* * *

**Capitulo 4 Misión Cumplida.**

El grupo se reúne siguiendo el rastro de Himiko.  
Ban sin detenerse en preguntar como estan sus compañeros. Temía por Himiko, no de vio dejarla sola pero la chica se puso testaruda y le dijo que ella no necesitaba una niñera. Ban recordó las dos veces que tuvo que llegar a salvarla del a muerte, en la batalla contra Kagami, si él no hubiera intervenido Himiko habría caído en la trampa de Kagami, lo mismo paso cuando ella peleo contra Kaoru, estuvo ya apunto de perderla dos veces y es algo que no se iva a permitir. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad, pero aun no era el momento. Ban sostuvo con fuerza el encendedor de Yamato y continuo con su camino.

- Hey- le dice Shido golpeando su cabeza- ¬¬ La dama veneno no es tan debil, pareces una niñera.

Ban no dijo nada, sabia que el chico mono trataba de animarlo, pero el no le iva a agradecer nada ¬¬.

- Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Emishi mientras corrian pero fue Ginji quien le gano la pregunta:

- ¿Quienes son los Shinkagami?

- Esa es una pregunta, pero me temo que ahora no puedo responderla- dijo Katzuki.

En eso llegaron donde los soldados que rodaban un armario, Katsuki los amarro con sus ilos y pudieron pasar pero una llamarada de fuego se les puso enfrente.

- Vaya asi que sigeis vivos - dijo Sakio con una sonrisa que corria su rostro. Estaba entusiasmado, por fin habia aparecido frente a sus ojos el famoso equipo de recuperadores los Get Backers, la dama veneno no le importaba, a él le interesaba la cañada más fuerte. Su mirada se fijo en ellos, pero miraba de reojo a Ginji. Ban parecio notar eso y dijo friamente:

- Tú deves ser el sinkigami del fuego ¿no es asi?-

No le agradaba la manera en que ese sujeto miraba a Ginji, el chico era demasiado distraido y no se habia dado cuenta. Ban entonces recordo que ya habia visto a ese hombre antes. Era uno de los guardaespaldas que habia aparecido en casa de Julieta, esto era muy interesante.

- Esta en lo correcto señor Mido -

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, el armario se abrió dejando salir a Himiko que traia en brazos a Sara, la niña se coloco detras de los Get Backers y Himiko se puso a lado de Ban.

- Tardaste mucho- le susurro a Ban con algo de fastidio, este simplemente sonrió para si mismo.

- Crei que habias dicho que no necesitabas una niñera-

Himiko se rió en voz baja y luego miro al frente. Ahora que ya no tenia que protejer a Sara, podria luchar contra ese hombre de fuego, que le recordaba terriblemente a Kaoru, y eso le sacaba de quicio.

- Me superan en número- dijo Sakio con tranquilidad, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa situación- Pero no se preocupen, pronto arregalremos el problema.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Sakio chiflo y de la nada aparecieron los demás shinikigamis con los que ya se habian enfrentado, exeptuando a los gemelos de la oscuridad.

- Ahora si estamos iguales- sonrió Hasama , la chica miro por unos instantes a Ginji y bajo la mirada, peor luego levanto el rostro. No iva a mostrar ninguna debilidad, ninguna duda, iva a cumplir su misión sin importar que pasara.

- Parece que tendremos una revancha Mido- dijo Rikku mientras le lanzaba una rafaga de viento a Ban moviendo algunos de sus cabellos- Esta vez no sere tan condecendiente.

- ¿Enserio? - rió sarcaticamente Ban- ¿Entonces tienes más trucos además de controlar el viento?

Shido miraba fijamente a Triela, Emishi también sin embargo su mirada era distinta a la de Shido, la del amo de las bestias era de un profundo odio y resentimiento mientras que la de Emishi era una mirada de tristesa.

- Por fin nos conocen reunidos- dijo Triela entonces, todas las miradas se volvieron a ella - Agua- Hazama empezó a girar y una gran cantidad de agua la rodeo- Viento- Rikku la imitó pero esta vez fue viento el que lo rodeo - Fuego- En la mano de Sakio aparecio una llama mientras este sonria con malicia- La energía sitica- Triela cerro los ojos y los objetos comenzaron a levantarse.

Toda la habitacion se lleno de una fuerte ventisca de viento, agua y fuego, además de que multiples objetos volaban por todas partes.  
Los GetBackers y los Volts trataban de hacerse camino entre el viento, pero la fuerza de los elementos era demasiado para ellos y entonces..

- !Ban, sujeta muy bien a Sara!- le dijo Ginji y todos sus compañeros lo miraron sin comprender. - !Chicos ustedes también sostenganse de alguna parte!

Kazuki, Shido, Himiko, Jubei y Emishi se sostuvieron de distintas partes de la pared con fuerza. Los shinkigamis seguian atacando. Ginji cerro los ojos y elevo su poder.

Varios rayos salieron de su cuerpo, cruzaron el viento, se mezclaron con el agua y aumentaron, destruyeron los objetos que habia y pelearon con el fuego hasta que las descargas llegaron a los cuerpos de los shinkigamis que se detuvieron de inmediato y calleron al suelo.  
Ginji callo cansado también, Ban corrio a ayudarlo.

- ¿Estas bien, Ginji? - le preguntó preocupado. Nunca habia visto algo asi, jamás se le habia ocurrido que Ginji pudiera controlar sus poderes de sea manera para detener a los elementos. Un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo en ese momento. La mirada de Sakio sobre Ginji hace poco empezó a tener sentido. Los Shinkigamis dominaban los elementos, y Ginji dominaba el trueno. Esos sujetos ivan tras él, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

- Maravilloso, nos han soprendido- dijo Sakio mientras se levantaba, apesar del impacto del trueno no tenia muchas heridas, y parecia estar intacto, sus compañeros estaban atras. Hazama curaba las heridas con sus poderes de agua de sus compañeros.

- Aun hay algo que no cuadra- dijo Katzuki entonces - Fuego, Viento y Agua ¿En dónde esta la que domina la tierra? -

Sakio sonrió maliciosamente, Ban se dio cuenta entonces de sus intenciones algo tarde. Les girto a sus compañeros que se movieran pero todo sucedio demasiado rápido. Lo último que vieron antes de que el suelo se undiera fue el rostro de Sakio lleno de diversión.

El suelo se desmorono y callo a la mitad de la fiesta, interrumpiendo el discurso del embajador de Francia.

Los Get Backers, Volts, Himiko y Sara estaban a mitad del salón todavia algo aturdidos. Fue Ginji el primero en levantar la vista y se quedo de piedra al verse rodeado de tantos invitados.

- Ban ...chan- dijo tembloroso.

- Maldita sea-

Se hizo un largo silencio en la habitación que fue interrumpido por el embajador de Francia.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Criminales - contestó Mino y señalo a los Get Batkers - Ellos planeaban robarle a la señorita Julieta y destruir la empresa -

Toda la gente se los quedo viendo.

- !Eso no es cierto! - protesto Ginji- Mino siempre fue el culpable - dijo - El planeaba destruir la mansión de las hermanas Sakagami -

- Tiene guardadas muchas armas y misiles - explico Emishi.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó el Embajador mirando con desconfianza a Mino.

- Permitame explicarle todo- dijo Julieta quien sostenia a su hermana en brazos- Este hombre secuestro a mi hermana, por eso yo contrate a los Get Backers para que la salvaran- los miro- Ellos son inocentes.

Ante la declaración de Julieta, todos los invitados miraron con desconfianza a Mino. El suspiro ante la sorpresa de todos.

- Es verdad - dijo Mino y presiono un boton que ocultaba en su espalda. De la nada un gas se esparcio por la habitación dejando desmayados a todos los invitados. Mino presiono otro boton causando que los misiles destruyeran la casa de las hermanas. Camino entre los invitados dormidos y cargo a Julieta en brazos. - Ahora eres mia, mi querida princesa- se acercó a besar sus labios pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Julieta era una calavera y la solto asustado, vio a su alrededor cadaveres que empezaron a levantarse y tratar de matarlo. Pego un grito.

- Solo un minuto - dijo Ban y se rompio la imagen - ¿Tuviste un buen sueño? - preguntó y Mino reacciono vio que Julieta estaba a salvo al lado del embajador y los Get Batkers.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto y los policias lo aprisionaron.

- Mi Jaggan - dijo Ban fumando un cigarrillo - Ahora iras a un lugar por tus pecados - dijo y la policia se llevo a Mino pero este dijo antes con tranquilidad : - Me las pagaran ya lo veran - dijo y miro a Julieta- Seras mia, aguarda princesa- y asi se fue siendo llevado por los guardias.

. - Muy bien yo me encargare de requisar todas las armas muchas gracias muchachos no se quienes sean pero nos ayudaron mucho - les dijo el Embajador- Señorita Julieta le recomiendo que se retire a su casa.

Julieta asintión con la cabeza mientras cargaba a su hermana.

Entonces Ginji preguntó.

- Oigan ¿Y los Shinkigamis? -

Respondiendo a su pregunta escucharon un ruido de helicoptero, salieron todos corriendo al jardin. El viento producido por el movimiento de la helice del helicoptero hiso que retrocedieran. Miraron al cielo, y ahi vieron el helicoptero, subiendo por las escaleras a los Shinkigamis, en lo alto estaba una mujer muy hermosa que sostenia un diamante. La mujer sonrio.

- Muchas gracias Get Batkers gracias a ustedes pude robar la perla - dijo riendo y el helicoptero se alejo llevandose a los dominadores de los elementos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como se alejaba el helicoptero.

Más tarde en la mansión de las hermanas. Se encontraban en la entrada principal después de haber cenado con las hermanas. Sara se habia quedado dormida y la llevaron a su habitación. Julieta se despedía ahora de ellos en la entrada.

- Aun no se como pagarles- dijo Julieta

- No se preocupe, no fue nada- sonrió Ginji

- Fue un honor salvar a Sara chan- rió

- Asi és- dijo Katzuki- Pero ahora es mejor que nos retiremos, estamos algo cansados.

- Muchas gracias- los miro Julieta- Vengan a visitarnos cuando quieran, Sara se pondra muy contenta.

- Vale- dijo Ginji saliendo con sus compañeros.

En la entrada los estaba esperando Ban fumando un cigarillo. No podia dejar de pensar en los Shinikgamis, tenia un muy mal presentimiento y no podia quitarselo de la cabeza. Recordo una y otra vez la batalla en el interior de la habitación, de como Ginji habia parado el descontrol de elementos. Y como Sakio lo miraba desde el principio. No habia duda, esos Shinkigamis volverian en cualquier momento por su amigo, y eso era algo que él no podia permitir. Por si fuera poco también desconfiaba de Mino, se habia entregado con demasiada calma y no parecio muy asustado despues de ver el Jaggan.

- ¿Qué sucede, serpiente?- preguntó Shido entonces sacando a Ban de sus pensamientos.

- No, nada,vamonos- contiuo con su camino. Shido lo miro atentamente, sin duda la serpiente ocultaba algo que no queria decir a los demás. Lo haria decircelo aunque tuviera que golpearlo con mucha fuerza.

En el Honky Tonk Natsumi esperaba a que llegaran sus amigos mientras veia la televisión. Paul leia el periodico como siempre.  
Entonces escucharon la campana y voltaron. Ahi estaban Ginji y Ban entrando.

- !Bienvenidos!- grito Natsumi, tras de ellos entro el resto del equipo. Todos se sentaron algo cansados.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- les preguntó Paul

- Estoy cansado - dijo Ban

- Es verdad fue exausante - suspiro Himiko

- Callense va a pasar la noticia - dijo Hevn mriando el tv y todos pusieron atencion.

Una reportera aparecio en la televisión.

- Nos encontramos en la mansión de Minorak donde hace unas horas fue descubierto que Minorak trafigaba drogas y armas- dijo e imagenes de las drogas y los misiles aparecieron - Fue descubierto gracias a la intervencion de unos chicos misteriosos llamados los Get Batkers - dijo

- !Publiciad!- grito Ban pero fue silenciado por el resto.

- Acontinuacion hablaremos con el Embajador de Francia ¿Qué piensa de estos chicos?-

- No se quienes sean pero nos icieron un gran favor y yo estoy en deuda con ellos , gracias a ellos las señoritas Sakagami no resultaron heridas-

- Estas fueron las palabras del Embajador de Francia , ahora nos trasportamos a la mansión de las hermanas Sakagami.

Aparece una imagen de Sarah y Julieta.

- ¿Digame señorita Julieta qué piensa sobre estos chicos¿Y sobre lo que paso?

- Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a los Get Batkers por su ayuda, ademas de recuperar a mi hermana me recuperaron la felicidad - dijo sonriendo - Por eso la compañia Sakagami esta en deuda con ellos, por otro lado pienso segir con el proyecto de mi madre al lado de mi hermana , me siento fuerte y segura, por que pase lo que pase todo va a ir bien -

Una vez que Julieta termino. Sara hablo.

- Señorita Reportera - dijo - Me gustaria mandarle saludos a los Get Batkers: y decirles : muchas gracias por todo me devolvieron mi felicidad y de ahora en adelante no llorare por mi madre ya se que me cuida desde el cielo -

Eso ha sido la entrevista con las hermanas Sakagami- sonrio la reportera.

La imagen regreso a la principal.

- Muchas gracias compañera - dijo y su rostro se volvio serio - por otro lado emos recivido una noticia alarmanante en su viaje a la carcel la patrulla en donde se encontraba Mino fue atacada y destruida , los policias que sobrevirieron dicen que unos jovenes de pelo plateado atacaron el camión y se llevarón al señor Mino ahora toda la policia esta buscandolos y tambien a un grupo que robo una perla sagrada el grupo se llama los shinkigami - dijo- esto es todo por esta noche lo mantendremos al tanto de la situación - dijo y Paul apago el televisor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando al sitaución. Ban confirmo sus sospechas. Katzuki miro a Juubei, esos dos chicos que salvaron a Mino devian ser posiblemente Hun y Hon. Emishi recordo el rostro de Triela y se giro a ver a Shido que estaba molesto. Ginji no supo que decir. Himiko solo penso en Sakio, no iva a dejar que la derrotaran de nuevo.

- Asi que Minorak anda suelto todavia - dijo Hevn rompiendo el silencio.

- Por lo menos todo mundo ya sabe que es un mafioso- dijo Ginji

- Ese es nuestro unico consuelo - suspiro Emishi

Se quedaron un rato platicando y pronto todos se fueron marchando. Emishi, Juubei y Katzuki se fureron la fortaleza. Himiko se marcho a casa danodle aventon a Henv, Shido también se retiro después de tratar de hablar con Ban, pero este lo ignoro. Al final solo quedaron los get backers, Natsumi y Paul.

- ¿Por que esas caras? - pregunto Natsumi - Hicieron mucho lograron salvar la felicidad de las hermanas -

- Tienes razón de todas maneras esa era la mision - sonrió Ginji

- Ni un centabo - suspiro Ban

Todos los demás se rieron.

* * *

Ban:- ¬¬

Ayame:- *_* Esperen el siguiente capitulo !LO VAN A DISFRUTAR *_*!

Ban:- ¬¬ Estas más loca que una cabra


	5. Chapter 5 Isla Desierta

Ban:- ¬_¬ Estás loca.  
Ayame:- *_* Soy una genio, admítelo.  


* * *

**Capitulo 5 Isla Desierta **

Habia pasado exactamente una semana desde la misión de las hermanas Sakagami, Natsumi habia consegido boletos para un viaje a Hawai y habia invitado a los Get Batkers y a los otros involucrados en la misión más, Madoka y Paul.  
Todos habian abordado el avión que al final resulto ser el yet privado de un hombre. Se dirijían a Hawai pero a mitad del vuelo el avión se detuvo en una isla desierta ya que el motor había comenzado a fallar.  
Los chicos se pusieron a descansar en la playa mientras el piloto analizaba el motor. Después de una hora el piloto salió todo lleno de grasa del motor y dijo:  
- Ni hablar, me tomará una semana repararlo.  
- ¿Una semana? – gritó Ban molesto. Pasar sus vacaciones en una isla desierta, rodeado de incompetentes no estaba en sus planes. Cuando recibió la invitación de Natsumi a pesar de saber que sus "compañeros" los acompañarian ya tenía sus propios planes para Ginji y él en Hawai pero gracias a ese incidente ahora estaba a mitad de la nada con esa bola de perdedores.

- ¡Vamos a morir de hambre!- chilló Ginji chibi- ¿Qué hacemos?  
Kazuki toco su cabeza con suavidad y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
- Calma Ginji, tenemos bastantes provisiones.  
- Es cierto- Ginji sonrió animado. Ban miró con malos ojos esta situación pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiad molesto por otras cosas. Y no era el único. Himiko dijo:

- Lo último que quisiera es estar en una isla desierta con Ban- se quejó fulminando con la mirada a todo el que se le pasaba enfrente. Después de todo debió haber rechazado la invitación. Nada bueno sale cuando te vas de viaje con esa bola de locos y mucho menos con Midou Ban.  
- ¿Por qué no exploramos la isla? – propuso una entusiasta Madoka quien a pesar de no ver podía sentir el ambiente tenso que se empezaba a generar a su alrededor.  
- Bien pensado- contestó Shido con tranquilidad. Después de todo a él no le incómodaba ese lugar. Muchos de sus amigos vivían ahí. No era una isla desierta por completo. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora y ya se había echo amigo de todos los habitantes de la isla, o eso creía él.  
- Por supuesto, el chico mono quiere ir a saludar a los de su calaña – rió Ban.

Decidieron dividirse en grupos para explorar la isla. Paul se quedó en la playa leyendo el periódico. Según él para hacerle compañía al piloto. Claramente no deseaba entrar a la selva con ese grupo tan variado de individuos. Aademás tenía una corazonada sobre el piloto y la nave. Dudaba que se tratara de una simple coincidencia. Había algo demasiado raro en esa situación.  
Después de mucho discutir los grupos acabaron de esta manera: En el primer grupo iban Shido, Madoka, Enishi, Jubei y Katsuki y en el otro Ginji, Ban, Natsumi, Himiko y Hevn.  
Ninguno de los presentes se percató de que una figura los observaba desde las sombras.

Enishi se la paso quejándose la mitad del camino. Tan solo veía plantas, plantas y más plantas. Shido le dijo que se cayara mientras llevaba a Madoka de la mano guiándola con cuidado por el camino. Hubiera querido que se quedara en la playa pero Madoka insistió en querer explorar la isla y Shido no podía negarle nada.  
- ¿Por qué a ella la guias? – le preguntó Enishi divertido. Recibió de respuseta una mirada fría del amo de las bestias- Mejor me callo.  
Katzuki iba al lado de su inseparable amigo Jubei. Los dos iban realmente tranquilos a comparación de sus dos compañeros. Repentinamente Jubei se detuvo.  
- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Katzuki.  
- Me pareció percibir un ruido- el maestro de las agujas se quedó en silencio por unos segundos tratando de detectar algún movimiento en los alrededores pero nada más paso- Debio ser algún animal.  
- Eso espero- comentó Katzuki y alcanzaron al resto.

Del otro lado de la isla ocurría una situación un poco graciosa. Ginji se había perdido nuevamente y junto a él sus compañeros. Ban lo miraba con una venita de cabreo tras su cabeza.  
- Bien señor direcciones ¿A dónde fuimos a parar?  
Se habían topado con el mismo árbol que marcaron para no perderse. Esa era la cuarta vez que daban con el mismo árbol.  
- Estamos dando vueltás en circulos- dijo un chibi Ginji nervioso. Lo único que recibió por parte de Ban fue un golpe.  
Natsumi trató de calmar al Ginji chibi que se había echado a llorar.

- Calma Gin chan, encontraremos el camino ¿Si?  
Ginji asintió. Himiko molesta suspiró y dijo:  
- -No me extrañaria que Ban Mido encontrara un camino a mitad de la selva. Después de todo las serpientes son de por aquí ¿No?  
Ban la miró.  
- También los hongos venenosos son de la región ¿Estás pensando en recolectar nuevas especies?  
Himiko sacó uno de sus perfumes. Ban sonrió. Y cuando las cosas se iban a poner feas Hevn decidió intervenir, después de todo quería salir de la selva lo más pronto posible. Estaba llena de lodo y sucia. ¿Cómo demonios una dama como ella había acabado en ese asqueroso lugar?  
- ¿Quiéren parar los dós?  
Iba a decir algo más cuando un gruñido llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Todos se giraron, el gruñido volvío a sonar.

- Tengo hambre ¿Volvemos?- dijo Ginji al tiempo que su estómago gruía una vez más con fuerza.

Los dos grupos de exploración regresaron a la playa después de un par de horas de dar vueltas. Paul no pudo evitar reirse al ver en el aspecto en que habían acabado todos. Cansados y llenos de lodo. Después de lavarse en el mar pues era el único lugar con agua cercano y cambiarse dentro de la cabina del avión se renuieron alrededor de la fogata a cenar mientras discutían la situación.

- Completamente deshabitada- opinó Ban - Exeptuando claro a los amigos del chico Mono.  
Shido lo miró molesto pero no le dijo nada, estaba más al pendiente de Madoka la cual tocaba en ese instante el violín. Lo había traido para el viaje por supuesto y aprovechó aquel momento para tocar. El sonido del violín fue calmando a todos. Enishi se quedó dormido al igual que Natsumi.  
Hevn la despertó minutos después.  
- Ven Natsumi, una chica no debe dormir al aire libre.  
Hevn había montado una casa de campaña que trajo por si se requería. Invitó a todas las mujeres presentes. Llamesén Natsumi, Himiko y Madoka. Los hombres dormirían en el exterior con sacos de dormir. Paul por su parte ya se había instalado en la cabina de la avioneta junto con el piloto y no daba señales de querer cambiarse de lugar. Desgraciadamente solo cabian dos personas en la cabina.  
Las chicas se fueron a dormir con calma. Himiko les adivirtió que tendría preparado uno de sus perfumes por si a alguno de ellos se le ocurría husmear en la tienda de las chicas.

- ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que dormir afuera? Esa Hevn es una tacaña, solo trajo una tienda para las chicas.- se quejó Ban mientras preparaba su saco de dormir.  
Todos los demás ya estaban también dispuestos a entrar a sus sacos cuando Juubei propuso:  
- Es mejor que nos turnemos para hacer guardias. No sabemos que pueda pasar.  
- Tienes razón- admitió Ginji.  
- En ese caso yo haré la primera guardia- Shido levantó de un golpe a Enishi- Junto con este payaso.

Todos a exepción de Enishi y Shido se durmieron en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, tuvierón una noche tranquila, sin saber que alguien los vijilaba desde las sombras, despues de Enishi y Shido, siguieron Katsuki y Jubei, no hubo problemas tampoco, entonces llego la guardia de Ban y Ginji.  
Los recuperadores observaban al mar, sentados en la playa, alejados de la posición donde estaba el resto del grupo. Se recargaban en la pared de la avioneta. Ban fumaba un cigarrillo mientras Ginji luchaba por no quedarse dormido.  
- Ban chan ¿Cres qué podamos salir de aquí? – preguntó el rubio a su compañero. Ban se giró a verlo.  
- Por supuesto- aunque él mismo dudaba que ese piloto arreglara la avioneta. Lo que más le preocupaba era otra cosa: Ginji. El verdadero motivo por el cual acepto esas vacaciones fue para alejar a Ginji de la ciudad y misiones. No sabía en que momento los Shikigamis iban a volver a atacar para llevarse a su amigo. Es algo que lo atormentaba desde hace días. El rubio ignoraba el peligro que corría y entre menos lo supiera mejor.

- Espero que lo logre - dijo en su forma chibi - no me gustaria quedarme a vivir en esta isla para siempre.  
Ban rió por lo bajo para sus adentros. A él le gustaría quedarse con Ginji en una isla como esa por una eternidad. Solos los dos. Desgraciadamente el mundo necesitaba de sus servicios. Los Get Backers no podían perderse.  
- Creme que a mi tampoco tengo mejores cosas que hacer.  
Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Ginji se quedó viendo al mar sumido en sus pensamientos.  
- Ban chan ¿No te parece que el mar es muy tranquilo? – le preguntó a su compañero. El poseedor del jagan sonrió.  
- ¿Qué te parece si mañana intentamos pescar algo? – propuso Ginji en forma chibi . Ban suspiró e iba a decir algo cuando sintió una presencia. Tomó a Ginji del brazo y lo jaló hacia él con rápidez.  
- No te muevas.  
Ginji lo miró confundido pero obedeció. Ambos se quedaron viendo a la puerta del avión. El piloto salió y no se percato de los chicos. Simplemente se dirijió hacia la selva evitando pasar por la tienda o los sacos de dormir.  
Ambos respiraron con lentitud. Ginji miró a Ban.  
- Ban chan ¿puedes soltarme?  
Ban reacciono y soltó al sonrojado Ginji. Negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarse. No debía pensar en eso ahora. Había otro asunto que atender. Ambos regresaron a la posición de antes.  
- ¿Qué estara haciendo afuera a esta hora de la noche?- preguntó Ginji.  
- No lo sé - dijo entonces escucho un ronquido dandole a entender que Ginji se habia quedado dormido. Ban suspiró mirando a su compañero. Lo iba a proteger, sin importar lo que le costara.

* * *

Ban:- u///u  
Ayame:- ¿y qué decias Ban? - sonrisa divertida.  
Ban:- *0* Eres una genio.  
Ginji:- ¿Eh?


	6. Chapter 6 Sheika

**Ayame**:- ¡Ahora si, regrese para quedarme! XD Por fin vacasiones. Ya tenia los caps pero no había podido subilrlos hasta ahora. En breve subo el 7 y 8.  
**Ban:**- ¬¬

* * *

**Capitulo 6 Sheika**

Ya habían pasado tres dias, desde que estaban en la isla y no habian vuelto a ver al piloto salir de la cabina en la noche, todo estaba tranquilo. Exeptuando el segundo día a Ban se le subió el calor a la cabeza y trato de hacerles señales a un barco con las provisiones. Si no fuera por que Himiko lo detuvo con uno de sus perfumes las cosas se habrían puesto complicadas. El tercer día Hevn encontró sus trajes de baño y se los prestó a a las chicas que se la pasaron nadando todo el día mientras los chicos preparaban el desayuno.  
En la tarde Enishi llegó golpeado por tratar de espiar a las chicas. Por otro lado Paul les avisó que muchas provisiones habian desaparecido y todos miraron a Ginji y Ban quienes eran los más sospechosos y a Shido pensando que le pudo haber dado de comer a sus amigos.

- No segire con esta discusion - dijo cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Seguro que no estás alimentando a tus amigos?

-¿No serás más bien tú Mido?

Ambos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos hasta que Katzuki los trató de calmar. Instantes después ambos le echaron la culpa al hilandero pero unas agujas se les cruzaron en su camino y se tranquilizaron. En ese momento escucharón un grito de las chicas. Los cuatro corrierón hacía el lugar, en el camino los alcanzan Ginji y Enishi. Cuando llegaron vieron que Himiko perseguía a un mono mientras cubría su pecho con una toalla. Las otras chicas al ver llegar a los hombres empezaron a lanzarles cosas.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Ginji esquivando con díficultad las cubetas que las mujeres lanzaban.  
- ¡Ese mono robó nuestra ropa interior!- rugió Himiko persiguiendo al mono. El animal sacó la lengua y se fue con la ropa de las chicas. Todos se quedaron en silencio tres segundos y de repente Enishi gritó.  
- ¡Yo rescataré las prendas! – sus ojos brillaron con corazones y con una gran determinación se fue corriendo a perseguir al mono.  
- ¿Creen que ese mono se haya robado las provisiones? – preguntó Madoka en ese instante. Y ahora fue Ban quien reacciono.

- ¡Él fue el culpable!- rugió y junto con Ginji se fue a perseguir al mono. Mientras Himiko sacaba a patadas a los otros chicos del lugar y entraba con Madoka y Natsumi al interior de la avioneta.  
Tras unas vueltas en circulos del chico látigo y los get backers por fin lograron rodear al mono.  
- ¡Ahora! ¡Devuelve lo que robaste! ¡Oh cenaré mono rotizado! – amenazó Ban y el monito empezó a sudar muy nervioso. En eso escucharón un gritó.

- ¡Que nadie lo toque! – Ante su sorpresa una jovencita saltó y abrazó al monito mientras los miraba bastante enojada.  
Los tres estaban sorprendidos.  
- Es una chica- susurró Enishi y de repente fue comprendiendo- Claro, lo que sucede aquí es que necesitaba ropa interior para esta jovencita. Todo queda claro ahora.  
- Enishi, deja tus pervesiones para después ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Katzuki llegando junto con Shido y Jubei.  
- Eso debería preguntarles yo- rugió la niña abrazando al mono- ¡Son unos invasores desalmados que atacaron a mi amigo! ¡Realmente me molestan!  
- Tranquila, no somos invasores. Nuestra avioneta se averió- le contestó Ginji con una sonrisa. Al verle la niña se calmó un poco. El mono saltó de sus brazos al hombro de Shido ante la sorpresa de su dueña.  
- No se lleva bien con extraños.  
- Digamos que tengo una afilidad con los animales- contestó el amo de las bestias acariciando al mono- ¿Te importa si me lo quedo un rato?  
- Mientras ese, cara de serpiente no lo toque. - dijo la niña señalando a Ban con mala cara.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Confías en el chico mono pero en mí, no? – protestó Ban molesto.

- ¿Donde estan tus padres pequeña?- le preguntó Katzuki con una sonrisa. La niña los miró un poco confundida.  
- ¿Padres? No lo sé. He vivido en esta isla desde pequeña.  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Una niña como esa vivía en una isla totalmente desconectada del mundo. ¿Cómo había logrado crecer?

Todos se quedaron callados.

- ¿Como te llamas?

La chica los miró unos segundos dudando en responder, luego se tranquilizó.  
- Soy Sheika.- su estómago gruño inmediatamente y no fue el único. El de cierto chico eléctrico también había gruñido. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir.  
Minutos después se encontraban otra vez en la playa almorzando. Para sorpresa de todos la niña comía a una velocidad increíble.  
- Vaya, ya ha roto el record de esos dos- selaño a los Get Backers, el rubio continuaba comiendo por su parte Ban ya había terminado y fumaba un cigarrillo.  
- Parece no haber comido desde hace tiempo- comentó Katzuki terminando de comer con elegancia como le habían enseñado en su casa.-  
- Sheika chan, vamos a nadar ¿Vienes con nosotras? – le preguntó Natsumi con una sonrisa. La chica las miró avergonzada y asintió. Madoka también quiso ir. Himiko decidió acompañarlas para vigilar cualquier percance. Hevn se quedó con los chicos.  
- Es raro encontrar a una niña solitaria en este sitio. Lo que me sorprende es que pueda hablar con normalidad.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo Katsuki san?- preguntó Ginji.  
- Verás, cuando nacemos adquirimos nuestro lenguaje dependiendo del sitio donde nos encontremos. Por eso hay gente que habla japonés, inglés y español.- le explicó Ban.  
- Lo que ocurre que esa niña fue abadonada cuando ya podía articular un idioma- dijo una voz llamando la atención de todos- Es una chica japonesa.  
Se trataba del piloto del avión. El señor Tendo.  
- ¿Conoce la historia de esa niña? – preguntó Enishi regresando de su intento fallido de seguir a las chicas. Traía el pelo chamuscado, obra sin duda de uno de los venenos de Lady Posion.  
El hombre se sentó en el centro del circuló. Todos prestarón atención al relato.  
- Eso sucedió alrededor de diez años. Cuando ella tenía siete siete años. Ella iba al lado de su madre en un crucero de la mafia japonesa- eso sorprendió a algunos pero lo dejaron continuar- A Sheika le gustaba mucho el mar y sus aventuras. Parecían una familia perfecta. Sin embargo su madre lucía perdida y su padre ocupado en los asuntos del a mafia. Fue cuando sucedió un desastre. Un fuerte tifón atrapó al barco y a todos sus tripulantes. El hombre y su familia lograron salvarse subiendo una lancha sin embargo tuvieron una discusión en la que Sheika cayó al agua por accidente. Jamás volvieron a verla y la consideraron muerta. Pero no fue así. Al parecer el mar fue piadoso y las olas la trajieron a este lugar. Una niña de siete años se las arregló para sobrevivir sola.  
- Y ella cree que sus padres la abandonaron- comentó Katzuki romiendo el silencio que se había formado.  
- ¡No es justo!- dijo Ginji levantándose- No es justo que sienta todo eso. Sheika chan estaba sonriendo ahora. – bajo la mirada. Sentía muy bien lo que se siente ser abandonado por tus padres y t ener que arreglártelas solo. Se vió a si mismo en la fortaleza Ilimitada pero con él había sido distinto. Tskimine lo había encontrado y cuidado, poco después hiso grandes amigos y formo los Volts y ahora estaba con Ban. Pero esa chica, había estado sola todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué era capaz de sonreir tan dulcemente?  
Ban miró a Ginji alterado y lo tranquilizo tocando su hombro. Todos se habían callado sin saber que hacer o pensar. Fue cuando él decidió romper el silencio.  
- Solo una pregunta- miró al piloto- Me resulta extraño que sepa tanto de ella- se puso serio- Viendo la expresión de tu cara se fácil adivinar el motivo: tu eres su padre.

El resto se sorprendió. Algunos ya lo habían intuido de igual manera pero aún asi fue un poco revelador. El hombre se quedó callado unos segundos y luego con una mirada triste confesó.  
- En efecto, yo soy su padre. – miró hacia la nada- Después de perder a mi querida hija llegamos sanos y salvos a tierra pero mi esposa murió de tristesa un año después. Dejé la mafia incluso si eso ponía en peligro mi vida. Ya la había echado a perder, lo había estropeado. Me puse a vagabundear por el mundo fue cuando me enteré por rumores de los pescadores de una región que en una isla abandonada vivía una niña salvaje. Mi corazón tuvo en ese instante una esperanza. Deseaba que fuera ella. Por ese motivo me volvi piloto para buscar a mi hija perdida. Y ahora que la encontré- bajo la miarada- No me creo capaz de mirarla a la cara.  
- Ya lo sospechaba- dijo Paul rompriendo el silencio- El avión jamás se descompuso.  
- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Ban abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
- El motor del avión funcionaba perfectamente. Lo revisé hace unos días cuando ustedes fueron a explorar. El piloto había salido por agua y fue cuando me di cuenta de que servía perfectamente.  
- ¿Y por qué no dijo nada? – preguntó el hombre sorprendido.  
- En mi experiencia de vida, siempre he sabido que tras cada acción hay una razón. Por ese motivo decidí guardar el secreto y esperar.  
- Entonces ¿Hemos estado perdidos aquí como tontos? – Ban se desesperó pero poco después se tranquilizo.- En fin, si lo que quería era buscar a esa chica, lo hubiera dicho desde el principio.  
- Exacto- sonrió Katsuki- Nosotros somos expertos en rastrear gente, somos profesionales.  
El piloto los miró confundido, habría pensado que se enojarían con él pero en cambio estaban tranquilos.  
- Muy bien- sonrió Hevn- Entonces nos encargaremos de que recupere a su hija- tomó a Ginji y Ban de los hombros- ¿Verdad, chicos?  
- ¿Nos? Me suena a manada- dijo Ban crujiendo los dientes.  
- ¡Hay que hacerlo Ban chan!- los ojitos chibis de Ginji fueron suficientes para que el posedor del jagan aceptara. Los demás tampoco se resitian a esos ojos.  
- Sin embargo- el rostro del piloto se puso triste- No serviría de nada si me odia.  
- No creo que te odie- sonrió Ginji- En el fondo eres su padre, sin duda esta deseosa de verte.  
- Además esa chica siempre llora sola- reveló Shido ante la sorpresa de los demás.-  
- ¿Y eso como lo sabes? – preguntó Katsuki, sabiendo ya la respuesta.  
- Él me lo dijo- el mono salió tras su espalda.  
- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a recuperar a Sheika chan ¡ - gritó Ginji de alegría, los demás suspiraron. El piloto sonrió.  
De repente escucharon un cañonazo no muy lejos de ellos. Se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos. Un mal presentimiento se apodero de todos. En instantes Himiko venía corriendo junto con Natsumi y Madoka.  
- ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos problemas!

* * *

** Ayame:- **¿Qué sucedera ahora? En el proximó capítulo termina la mini sanga en la isla desierta. Y en el octavo ¿qué pasara? * risa maliciosa* **  
Ban:- ¬**¬ tengo un mal presentimiento.**  
Ginji:- **T.T No, yo no quiero que sea el próximo.**  
Akabane:- **¿por qué no, Ginji kun ? * sonrisa siniestra*  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7 El ataque de los Piratas

**Ayame.-** ¡Capitulo 7! Aqui un extrañable personaje aparece.**  
Ginji : *** tembloroso* **  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 El ataque de los piratas.**

****- ¿Qué sucede Himiko? – preguntó Ban una vez que las chicas habían llegado a donde estaban ellos.  
- Un grupo de piratas ha desembarcado en la isla- su lucía alterado y serio- Lo peor es que es la banda de los los Piratas Rojos.  
- ¿Los piratas rojos? – preguntó Ginji inquieto sin saber exactamente quienes eran.  
- Es un grupo que ha estado asaltando barcos del pacífico últimamente, pero más que eso. Se dedican al saqueo y trasporte de objetos si les pagan- contestó Katsuki.  
- Exacto, son los trasportistas en el agua- dijo Himiko.  
- ¿Dices entocnes que ellos están aquí? – dijo Ban serio- ¿Y Sheika?  
- ¡Ese es el problema! Se metió en la cabeza, que son invasores y decidió ir a enfrentarlos.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pudiste haberlo mencionado antes!  
Tanto Ban como Ginji corrieron bordeando la playa siguiendo a Himiko. Enishi y Jubei se quedaron con las chicas al igual que Paul. Shido y Katsuki alcanzaron pronto a los Get Backers y Lady Posion. Se detuvieron en seco, era fácil detectar el olor a pólvora . Se ocultaron tras los árboles y vieron pasar a un grupo de piratas persiguiendo a Sheika. Antes de que puideran llegar a ella unos hilos los aprisionaron inmovilizándolos.  
- ¡Sheika chan! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginji sin embargo la niña lo ignoró y corrió hacia la playa.  
- ¡Esa niña testaruda! – gruño Ban y todos corrieron hacia el sitio donde estaban los piratas. La niña fue fácilmente detectada. Y todo sucedió muy rápido. Algunos piratas fueron imovilizados por los Get Backers y los Volts con facilidad sin embargo uno se escapo y fue directo a atacar a la niña sin embargo alguien se atravesó.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Sheika chan? – preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de tener su cuerpo atravezado.  
Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par y gritó.  
- ¡Papá!  
Eso fue suficiente. Ginji enfureció y derrocó al pirata causante. Ban lo detuvo ante de que se pusiera más agresivo. En instantes todos se vieron rodeados por los piratas. Uno de ellos con pinta de capitán miró a los presentes.  
- No creí que fuese a encontrarme con estorbos como ustedes en medio del trabajo- los miró- ¿Fueron ustedes contratados para recuperar la mercancía?  
- Se equivoca- dijo Katsuki con seriedad- Llevamos más de tres días en esta isla por que nuestra avioneta se averió. – No tenemos nada que ver con su trabajo.  
- Correcto, que yo recuerde no me contrataron para recuperar algo de unos piratas de poca monta- Ban fumo su cigarrillo- ¿Qué trasportan?  
- Droga-  
La sonrisa cínica de Ban se trasformo. Todos se pusieron tensos. Esa aura ya la habían sentido muchas veces. Ginji se puso chibi y tembloroso.  
- Aka…bane san.  
El hombre de figura oscura sonrió.  
- Interesante encontrarlos por estos lares Get Backers- miró al resto- Y toda la banda. Lady Posion creí que estabas de vacasiones.  
- Es lo que intentaba- contestó ella con una sonrisa- Pero ya ves, las cosas de la vida. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Un nuevo trabajo?  
- Correcto- sacó sus bisturís y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro.- Les recomiendo que no intervengan en este trabajo, si no metomare la molestia de eliminarlos- sonrió divertido- ¿Qué dices Mido? ¿No quieres vengar la muerte de ese hombre?  
Su expresión era de emoción. Estaba claro que deseaba provocar a los Get Backers y tener una pelea entretenida sin embargo Ban término de fumar su cigarrillo y lo miró con tranquilidad.  
- Bien- se acercó al piloto muerto mientras Himiko cargaba en brazos a Sheika quien lloraba. – No nos entrometeremos en tu misión.  
Los demás le echaron una mirada fría a Akabane y se marcharon. Ginji miró a los piratas y al sentir la respiración de Akabane a su lado se fue corriendo a seguir al resto.  
- Nosotros deberíamos marcharnos capitán- dijo Akabane dando media vuelta y entrando al barco. El hombre obedeció y los tripulantes recojieron a los heridos. Pronto la playa quedo desierta. En el barco Akabane miró la isla por última vez y una sonrisa de extasís cruzo su rostro.  
- No importa a donde vayan, es un hecho que siempre nos encontramos. Y pronto nos volveremos a ver Get Backers.

En la playa habían cavado una tumba para el piloto. Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras veian como la chica lloraba. Madoka y Natsumi permanecían a su lado para consolarla. El resto solo observaba.  
- Ahora realmente ha perdido a sus padres – comentó Katsuki con el rostro sombrio. Rercordando momentos de su pasado. Jubei se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.  
- ¡No es justo!- Ginji dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la arena cansado- ¿Por qué tuvo que salir todo así? ¡No pudimos cumplir nuestro trabajo! – miró al suelo.  
Ban fumo su cigarrillo mientras veía de reojo a cada uno de los presentes. Todos lucían tristes. Vio como Himiko se abrazaba a si misma a lo lejos. Aparto la vista de inmediato teniendo un recuerdo no deseado.  
Pasaron una noche tranquila, sin percances. Aún asi hicieron guardias por si los piratas regresaban. Pero nada. La mañana trascurrió con calma hasta que Hevn llegó preocupada.  
- Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe conducir un avión, verdad?  
Se hiso un silencio sepulcral. Ahí estaba un detalle bastante duro. ¿Cómo rayos iban a salir de esa isla ahora? Fue cuando Sheika se acercó a ellos.  
- Creo que yo se como- les dijo ella. Lucía más tranquila a comparación de la noche anterior. – Hay un barco abandonado en el fondo de la isla.  
- ¿Qué dices? – se soprendió Ban, pues habían recorrido la isla de cabo a rabo y jamás la encontraron.  
Todos siguieron a Sheika y se internaron en el bosque entonces se toparon con un barco viejo, parecía un buque de guerra abandonado hace años.  
- Quién diría que estaba aquí- dijo Enishi soltando un resoplido- Jamás lo vimos.  
- No nos adentramos a la isla tanto- le comentó Shido- Además aunque no encontraramos no podríamos hacer mucho. No tiene energía desde hace días.  
Por su parte Ginji ya se había subido al barco a explorar junto con Ban. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro.  
- ¡Chicos! Todavía funciona. Solo hará falta un poco de mi electricidad- sonrió el chico. Los demás decidieron ponerse a trabajar. En primer lugar trasportaron la avioneta con ayuda de Paul quien la conducía. La subieron a la cubierta del barco. En cuanto vieran necesario dejarían el barco y subirían a la avioneta para regresar a casa. No era muy prudente llegar con semejante barco a las costas japonesas. Ginji se encargo de accionar lo generadores de energía mientras Katsuki y Hevn se encargaban de los controles de mando. Enishi, Sheika, Shido y Himiko se encargaban de quitar la malesa y plantas que habían ido creciendo a su alrededor. En instantes consiguieron mover el barco. Instantes después llegó Ban junto con Paul en la avioneta. Madoka y Natsumi iban junto a ellos. Se fueron alejando de la isla. Sheika miró por última vez el túmulo donde su padre ahora reposaba.  
- El se sacrifico por ti. Ahora tienes que vivir por ello- le comentó Ban. Ella lo miró y sonrio levemente.  
Tuvieron un viaje sin contratiempos. Cuando llegó el momento de abandonar el barco pues la energía se le había acabado definitivamente se reunieron en la sala principal y tomaron desiciones.  
- Este barco se undirá por si solo durante unas horas- dijo Katsuki- Tendremos que irnos a casa en la avioneta.  
- Muy bien. ¡Me muero por regresar!- dijo Hevn- Necesito ropa nueva y un buen baño.  
- Y que lo digas- comentó Himiko.  
- Disculpen- voltearon a ver a Sheika- ¿Qué debería hacer yo ahora?  
- ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa?- propuso Madoka con una sonrisa. – También tu amigo puede venir con nosotras.  
- Es cierto ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó Sheika. En instantes el mono entro junto con Shido y se subió a su hombro.  
- Lo tenía yo, ahora es tiempo de que lo cuides bien- sonrió el chico bestia.  
Madoka sonrió y ambas chicas se fueron a preparar para la partida junto con Natsumi. El resto empezó los preparativos. Por su parte Himiko se quedó viendo la dirección donde quedaba la isla donde estaban antes.  
- Me pregunto que es lo que trasportaba Akabane realmente. – comentó y Ban miró hacia el mar.  
- No creo que valga la pena preocuparse por ello.- Aún así tengo un extraño presentimiento.  
Estaba seguro que el encuentro con Akabane no había sido casualidad. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían complicadas. Vio a Ginji de reojo por la ventana. Él chico jugaba animado con Sheika mientras cargaba unas cajas para subirlas al avión. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación?

En otra parte en una isla desconocida el barco de los piratas rojos se encontraba en un puerto subterráneo. Ahí Akabane hablaba con un hombre de mirada tan enigmática como la suya.  
- Me alegro que llegara a salvo Doctor Jackall – dijo el hombre.  
- ¿Es usted Sakio, el shinkigami del fuego, verdad? ¿O debería decir uno de los miembros de Braint Trust?

La mirada del hombre cambio a una sonrisa.  
- Eso quedo en el pasado. Ahora me dedico a otros negocios.- lo miró- ¿Es verdad que se toparon con los Get Backers en el camino?  
- Correcto- sonrió el jackall – Me hubiera encantado luchar contra ellos sin embargo no mostraron interés- lo miró- Por cierto, no pude traer a la chica. Se quedó con ellos.  
- No importa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Triela los miró con tranquilidad.  
- Yo me haré cargo de traerla – sonrió con inocencia.

Tras abandonar el barco sobrevolaron el mar en la avioneta. Llegaron a un puerto seguro en cuestión de minutos. Un amigo de Paul los ayudo a esconder la avioneta. Luego cada quien se fue a sus repectivos hogares. Sheika a la mansión junto con Shido y Madoka. Jubei y Enishi regresaron a la Fortaleza Ilimitada para informarles a Makubex y los otros que todos estaban bien. Hevn se fue a casa tomar un baño relajante al igual que regreso a casa tras despedirse de Ginji. Por su parte los Get Backers llegaron junto con Natsumi y Paul al Honky Tonks.  
- Hogar dulce hogar- dijo Paul agotado- Ahora tendrán que pagarme todo lo que no gane en mi ausencia.  
- Callaté- dijo Ban – Juro que no vuelvo a ir de viaje.  
- Vamos Ban chan- sonrió Ginji- Fue divertido. Y conocimos a Sheika chan.  
- Últimamente nuestros trabajos tienen que ver con mocosas- repuso Ban.  
- ¡Eso es! Seguro que a Sheika chan le cae bien Sara chan- dijo Natsumi- Mañana las presentaré.  
- ¡Buena idea Natsumi chan!- sonrió Ginji – Yo…- pero fue silenciado por Ban.  
- Nada de ir a divertirse Ginji. ¡Mañana vamos a buscar más clientes! ¡Estuvimos una semana fuera! ¡Los Get Backers necesitan recuperarse!

* * *

**Akabane:-** Espero que dejen sus reviews * sonrisa siniestra***  
Ginji:- **Si, por su bien ....dejen sus reviews * tembloroso*  
**  
**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Dónde está Ginji?

**Ayame:- **¡Perdonen el retrazo!

**Ban:-** ¬_¬ Te mataré!

* * *

**Capitulo 8 ¿Dondé esta Ginji?**

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la isla, todos parecian llevar una vida tranquila, hasta que en Honky Tonks h ubo una reunión ya que era el aniverario de la fundación del local y Hevn habia decidido hacerle una fiesta a Paul al igual que Natsumi por eso reunieron al grupo para celebrar la fiesta un dia antes, cuando Paul habia salido.

- Muy bien necesito que cada quien se encarge de algo - les Hevn sonriendo.

- Yo me hare cargo de los adornos- dijo Katsuki. Inmediatamente Ban comenzó a molestarlo sobre que la escuela fuchinton servía para hacer bordados para fiestas. Ginji tuvo que tranquilizarlos antes de que empezara una pelea.  
- Bien, yo me encargo de la comida- comentó Himiko.  
- Seguro esta envenenada- murmuró Ban y la dama veneno le dio un pizotón.  
- Por mi parte haré una tarta junto con Sheika chan- sonrió Madoka y la chica aceptó encantada.  
- En fin, yo tendre que buscar un bufón de circo para que nos entretenga- Shido miró a Enishi de reojo- No creo tener que buscarlo muy lejos.  
- ¡Hey! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- propuso el mismo sin entender la indirecta.  
- ¿En quién cres que pensaba? – dijo el amo de las bestias con una gota.  
- Esperen- Todos se voltearon a ver a Jubei- Yo puedo intentarlo- lo miraron con una gran gota- Tres tristes tigres ¡Oh! ¡Vamos!- Desesperado. Katsuki lo tranquilizó.  
- En ese caso ¡Yo me hago cargo del regalo!- dijo Ginji emocionado. Los demás lo miraron durante unos segundos dudando pero parecía tan determinado que no le dijieron nada.  
- Yo no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Ve tú- dijo Ban fumando su cigarrillo e iba a retirarse cuando Hevn lo tomo del hombro y sonrió.  
- Piensalo Ban, si le hacemos una fiesta enorme a Paul se olvidará de tus deudas.  
El dueño del jagan se lo pensó dos veces.

- Muy bien, ¿qué me toca hacer?  
- Limpiar el local junto con Natsumi chan- sonrió la negociadora. Ban le echó una mirada asesina.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?  
- Alguien tiene que encargarse de entretener a Paul- sonrió divertida- Además no quiero que mis uñas se aruinen.

- Vamos Ban kun. Hay mucho que hacer- Ban fue arrastrado por Natsumi al fondo del local donde le dio una escoba y un recogedor. El chico suspiró.

- Nos vemos serpiente. – Dijo Shido- Cuando regrese quiero ver este sitio reluciente.  
Ban quiso asesinarlo en ese momento.

Cada quien se fue a hacer lo cometido. Al día siguiente todo ya estaba listo para la llegada de Paul pero habia un problema: Ginji se le habia olvidado compar el regalo y había salido corriendo rápido por él. Paul llegó y fue recibido por un "Sorpresa" general. Comenzó a llorar de felicidad, por fin alguien se tomaba la molestia de celebrarle una fiesta. Todo comenzó bien. Comieron, bebieron y festejaron hasta el anocheser. Solo había un problema: Ginjo aún no regresaba con el regalo.  
- Ya se tardó demasiado- Ban miró inquieto su reloj.  
- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ginji san? – Katsuki estaba también preocupado.  
Ban no respondió. Shido se hartó y tomo a Midou del traje ante la sorpresa de todos.  
- ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!- Los dos salieron del local seguidos por Katsuki.  
- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Natsumi queriendo seguirlos  
- Si, descuide. Vamos a buscar a Ginji san- le contestó el hilandero y corrió para seguir a Ban y Shido que ya se habían adelanado.  
- ¿Qué deseas chico mono? – Preguntó Ban fumando su cigarrillo- Y también el hilandero vino ¿Me van a regañar por algo?  
- No te hagas el idiota- repuso Shido molesto- Desde la misión de los Shinkigamis has estado ocultando algo. ¿Qué es?  
- Yo también me di cuenta de eso, Ban kun- dijo Katsuki- ¿Por qué no confias en nosotros?  
- Les encanta meter la nariz donde no los llaman- mencionó Ban molesto pero siguió hablando- En fin no me dejaran en paz hasta que les diga. ¿Recuerdan lo que paso durante la misión? ¿Cuando todos esos tipos usaron los elementos para atacarnos?  
- Ginji san uso su electricidad y termino con todos ellos- De repente Katsuki pareció comprender- Eso significa que..  
- Ya te diste cuenta- dijo Ban- El objetivo de ese ataque no solo era detenernos un rato, también probar los poderes de Ginji.  
- ¿Quieres decir que esos tipos van tras él? – Shido se alteró- ¿Y aún asi lo dejaste ir solo? ¡Idiota!- no lo pensó dos veces y chiflo llamando a sus animales. Tenían que darse prisa y encontrar a Ginji.  
- Esperemos que ese idiota no este en problemas- menciono Ban comenzando a correr seguido de los otros dos.

Por otro lado en las calles Ginji corria desesperado. Había logrado comprar el regalo pero desgraciadamente se había perdido.  
- ¿Dónde estoy? Ya me perdí- se pone en forma chibi- ¡Ban chan, por favor ayúdame!

Camina con lentitud y temor por las calles oscuras hasta que choca contra una figura.  
- ¿Ban chan? – levanta la cabeza y mira a otro hombre que le daba escalofríos. Por un segundo pienza que es Akabane y retrocede.  
- ¿Aka…bane…san? – lo mirá bien y se tranquiliza. Se trata de otra persona pero en seguida se da cuenta de quien es y vuelve a la normalidad.  
- Tú eres uno de los Shankaga – dice - ¿O era shinkigamis? – Menea la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
En posición de guardia.  
- Me alaga que me recuerdes Amano Ginji kun- sonrió de forma escalofriante el hombre. De inmediato unas llamas lo rodearon.  
- ¡Eres el Shinkigami de fuego!  
- Sakio para los amigos- sonrió- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, verdad Ginji kun?  
Ginji lo mira con algo de miedo. Ese tipo se parece un poco Akabane, tiene esa peculiar sonrisa siniestra.  
- En fin, tendrás que venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas- dice y su sonrisa se vuelve sádica. De inmediato lo ataca con una llamarada. Ginji responde con rayos. Los postes de luz rotos se encienden una y otra vez.  
- Interesante, ¡muy interesante!- dice el hombre mientras continúa atacando una y otra vez al raitei quien se defiende con todo lo que puede.  
- Ban chan, date prisa- susurrá para él mismo. En eso van pasando un grupo de jóvenes . Ginji se da cuenta antes y detiene su ataque por lo que es golpeado por Sakio en las costillas y lanzado hacia la pared. Los jóvenes se atemorizan y tratan de escapar.  
- Lo siento, pero no me gusta dejar testigos.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Ginji abre mucho los ojos tratando de levantarse. Ve frente a si mismo como Sakio quema vivos a dos de los adolecentes y va tras el último cuando Ginji enfurece.  
- ¡Bastardo! ¡Ellos no tenian nada que ver! – aumenta su poder considerablemente. Un rayo salido de la nada cae sobre él y se forma una gran explosión que arrasa con varias casas. Sakio sonríe complacido y desaparece. Ginji llora cargando al chico inconciente en brazos.

La onda de choque y luz llegan hasta donde están Ban y los dos reyes. En menos de un segundo comprenden la situación.  
- ¡Maldición, Ginji!

Corren hacia el lugar de la explosión. Unas ambulancias y patrullas de policía ya están llegando. Ban busca con la mirada a su amigo. Lo ven siendo atendido por dos paramédicos. Trata de acercarse pero los policías los detienen.  
- ¡No puede pasar! Es peligroso.  
- ¡Callaté! ¡Es mi amigo!- gritá Ban desesperado. Los paramédicos suben a Ginji a la ambulancia. Uno de ellos escucha el escándalo.  
- Muy bien, solo podrán subir dos con él.  
- Yo regresare al Honky Tonks – dice Katsuki- Shido y Ban, vayan con él.  
No fue necesario que lo dijiese. Ambos ya habían subido a la ambulancia.

Los paramédicos atendían al herido. Ban miraba a su amigo preocupado.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Ginji? – preguntó al aire. Se contuvo para no golpear la pared pero apretó tanto los puños que sangro. Un paramédico le atendió la herida preocupado.  
Shido por su parte se percató que había otro herido en la ambulancia. Preguntó por el estado del chico.  
- Sufrio quemaduras leves pero sobrevivirá. Cuando lo encontramos el otro chico se aferraba a él con fuerza como si quisiese protejerlo- contestó una mujer atendiendo al chico- Ojalá tuvieran la misma suerte los otros dos chicos.  
- ¿Qué les paso a ellos? – preguntó Ban esta vez.  
- No se los detalles pero quedaron calcinados. Los forenses tratan de determinar la razón de esa explosión. Surgio de la nada y se llevo varias casas. Gracias a dios no había nadie en ellas. Estaban en renta.  
- Un golpe de suerte- susurró el chico mono y ambos regresaron a ver a Ginji. El hospital ya no estaba lejos.

En el Honky Tonks algunos se habían alteado por el estruendo de la explosión. Katsuki llegó a calmar la situación. En cuanto todos se enteraron quisieron salir a visitarlo. Katsuki les contuvo. Himiko, Hevn y Katsuki irían al hospital primero, Jubei y Enishi se quedarían en el Honky Tonks para cuidar a las chicas mientras regresaban.  
- Espero realmente que Ginji se encuentre bien - dijo Natsumi mientras miraba por la ventanilla preocupada.

- Descuida Ginji kun es muy fuerte, estara bien- le dijo Enishi.  
- Eso espero- dijo Madoka deprimida.  
Sheika solo miraba sin comprender bien la situación pero deseaba que su amigo Ginji estuviese bien.  
Juubei ingreso en el local. Katsuki le telefoneo para explicarle la situación de Ginji.  
- Se encuentra herido pero si descansa un día se recuperara. Una persona normal ya habría muerto con sus heridas.  
Las chicas suspiraron alividas. Madoka sonrió.  
- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos un delicioso pastel a Ginji para que se recupere?  
- ¡Me parece buena idea! El jefe esta descansando en su habitación así que no pasara nada si usamos la cocina un rato.  
- Bien, ¡yo les ayudaré!- proupso Enishi sin embargo fue detenido por Jubei  
- No sabemos si hay más tipos cerca. Estaremos vigilando- Sacó a arrastrando a su compañero.  
- Descuiden, las protegeremos- dijo este último con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las chicas rieron.  
- Muy bien Sheika chan ¿Comenzamos a preparar los ingredientes?  
- Sí - conestó ella algo distraída. El tema de los atacantes de Ginji le resulva curioso.

Más tarde en el hospital, los doctores atendierón a Ginji mientras que Katsuki, Ban, Shido, Himiko y Hevn esperaban en la sala de espera impacientes, despues de un rato salió el doctor e imediatamente todos se avalanzarón sobre él.  
- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ban  
¿Es algo grave? – Katsuki lo miró preocupado.  
- ¿Se va a recuperar? – Preguntó Shido  
- ¿Sigue vivo? – fue esta vez Himiko.

- Calma, calma - dijo el doctor - Su compañero esta bien, solo mal herido, con que descanse un dia se sentira mejor -

- ¿Lo podemos pasar a ver?

- Originalmente solo podrían pasar los familiares pero dadas las circuntancias ustedes pueden pasar- dijo el doctor.

Los presentes no comentaron nada. Era obvio a que circuntancias se refería. Seguro nadie pudo contactar con los parientes de Ginji, era obvio que no podrían. El chico fue abandonado cuando era un niño en la Fortaleza Ilimitada.  
Los cinco ingresaron a la habitación. Ahí un Ginji aturdido miraba las paredes aburrido. Al verlos se alegró mucho.  
- ¡Chicos!- gritó de emoción y se trató de levantar sin embargo no podía.

- Estás hecho polvo Ginji ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó Ban tomando asiento en la silla mientras el resto solo observaba y saludaba a Ginji de manera adecuada.

- No lo sé – contestó el emperador- Todo fue tan confuso. Compré el regalo- se quedó en shock- Ban chan ¿Dónde está el regalo?  
- Tranquilo Ginji san, nos encargaremos de comprar otro – le dijo Katzuki con una sonrisa. Eso pareció tranquilizar a Ginji así que continuó con su relato.

- En fin, me perdí por las calles y me tope con un sujeto. Al principio pensé que era Ban por eso me acerqué a él – su rostro se fue ensombreciendo poco a poco- Pero después me di cuenta de que era otra persona. Sakio, el tipo de los Shinkigamis.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Himiko sorprendida. Sin embargo Ban, Shido y Katsuki no dijieron nada, ya lo habían sospechado desde el principio. Ban estaba molesto por no haber podido ayudar a su compañero cuando lo necesitaba. ¡Maldita sea!

- Después de eso….ya no recuerdo que pasó- dijo el chico confundido- Solo sé que estaba atacando a unos chicos y yo me enfade y….

- Te volviste el emperador relámpago y arrasaste con algunas casas- comentó Ban. Ginji abrió los ojos atemorizado- Sin embargo protegiste a un chico de morir con todas tus fuerzas. Él esta en la otra habitación descansando.

El rostro de Ginji se relajó un poco, ya se sentía mejor. Una de las enfermeras les pidió que se retiraran para dejar descansar al chico. Ban fue el único que decidió quedarse a cuidarlo como su eterno compañero. El doctor no tuvo objeción alguna. El resto se dispuso a volver al Honky Tonks.

Ginji dormía tranquilo. Ban observaba por la ventana maldiciendo no poder fumar un cigarrillo en ese momento. Ese bastardo hiba a pagar haber dañado a su camarada. Sentiría en carne propia lo que es atacar a los Get Backers.

* * *

**Ayame:**- * con un martilllo y un espejo* Vamos, Ban ,tranquilo.  
**Shido:**- ¬¬ no es el único que va a matarte.  
**Ayame**.- T_T ¡Sakio, todo es tu culpa!  
**Katsuki**:- * sonrisa*  
**Ayame:-** T.T Tengo miedo! ¡Ginji san, salvame!


	9. Chapter 9 La desaparición de Sheika

**Capitulo 9 La desaparicion de Sheika.**

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a hacerle una visita a Ginji junto con una tarta de chocolate. El chico se emociono.  
- ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo en forma chibi sonriendo con ternura. Las enfermeras recibieron el pastel y lo cortarn en pedazos para que todos lo compartieran. No era muy grande. Solo le dijieron a Ginji que podía tomar un solo pedazo. Y se retiraron.  
- Me alegra que te guste- sonrió Natsumi- Lo hicimos entre las tres.  
- Sí, fue divertido- comentó Madoka.

- Quiero enfermarme para que me traten igual- comentó Enishi desde la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos  
- ¿Enserio? Si quieres puedo tirarte desde un edificio alto- le dijo Shido.  
- Además nadie te querría hacer un pastel- le dijo Himiko.  
- Es ciert, prefiero seguir enfermo a probar un pastel de Himiko- comentó Ban provocando que la chica se enfadara.  
- ¿Estas diciendo que no se cocinar?  
- Yo no dije eso. Pero tus pasteles pueden estar envenenados.  
- ¡Ban!- gruño.

Hevn suspiró.  
- Ahí van otra vez. ¿Por qué no se calman? Venimos a visitar a Ginji.  
El emperador sonrió nervioso. Ban comenzó a pelear con Shido de nuevo. Katsuki trataba de tranquilizarlos recibiendo miradas frías por parte de ambos. Jubei hablaba con unas enfermeras pidiendo disculpas por un incidente pasado. Una enfermera entró a la habitación y se llevó a ratras a Shido ante la sorpresa de todos.  
- Shido san, ha sido secuestrado- dijo Ginji.  
- Iré a ver que sucede- le comentó Katsuki pero antes de que pudiera si quiera avanzar dos enfermeras lo regañaron y le pusieron una túnica de enfermera. Ban se aguantó al risa. El otro quiso fulminarlo con la mirada. Enishi por su parte ya había salido a ligar al igual que Hevn. Himiko decidió ir a buscar a Shido junto con Madoka. El entrenador de gorilas había sido secuestrado por la enfermera en jefe por suerte Himiko logró paralizarla con sus venenos antes de que le hiciera algo al pobre hombre. Ban fue al tejado para fumar por lo menos un cigarrillo. Los únicos que se quedaron con Ginji fueron Sheika, Natsumi, Katsuki enfermera y Jubei.  
- ¿Enserio te encuentras bien, Ginj kun? – preguntó Sheika.  
- Por supuesto. Ya me encuentro mejor- sonrió el chico.  
- Eso dices pero no te puedes ni levantar- rió Natsumi cortando unas manzanas.  
- El emperador del trueno es fuerte. No hay que preocuparse- comentó Jubei recargado en la pared.  
- Sí, Ginji es fuerte- sonrió Katsuki quien ya se había librado por fín de su ridículo disfraz. - ¿Verdad?  
Ginji los miró entre avergonzado y divertido.  
- ¿Quiénes son esos shinkigamis? – preguntó repentinamente Sheika. Los presentes la miraron sin saber que responder. Su mirada era directa.  
- Un grupo de delincuentes- comentó Natsumi con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad?  
Los demás asintieron nerviosos. Sheika no preguntó nada más pero estaba inconforme con la respuesta. En eso llegaron Madoka, Himiko y Shido. El último abatido.  
- Vaya, diría que acabas de correr un maratón.- comentó Katsuki.  
- No me hables, ¿dónde esta la serpiente? Tengo que desquitarme con alguien.  
- Quiero verte intentarlo- le dijo Ban tras su espalda- Mono estúpido.

Por su parte Sheika se acercó a Madoka.  
- Madoka chan, me adeantaré a la casa. ¿Está bien?  
- ¿Eh? ¿Segura? – preguntó ella.  
- Sí, daré una vuelta por la ciudad un rato para conocer. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.  
- Bien.  
- Nos vemos Ginji san, mañana vendré a visitarte- comentó la niña y salió de la habitación.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada. Madoka bajó la cabeza.  
- Aún no puede superar lo de sus padres. La he oído hablar en sueños.  
- Es normal, pero tarde o temprano lo logrará- dijo Katsuki mrando hacia la nada.  
- ¿Por qué preguntó por los Shinkigamis? ¿Curiosidad de una joven? – preguntó Jubei.  
- ¿Preguntó por ellos? – Dijo Ban sorprendido- Interesante.  
Ginji cambio su expresión.  
- Ese nombre comienza a ser una pesadilla- mirando a sus compañeros.  
- No sabemos cual será su próximo movimiento. Hay que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Ban.  
- Tienes razón- murmuró Katsuki.

Al poco rato Katsuki se marchó junto con Jubei a la Fortaleza sin antes pasar por Enishi el cual ya estaba bastante divertido con las enfermeras. Habían prometido aviasar a Makubex del estado de Ginji. El emperador les prometió ir a vistiarlos en cuanto le dieran de alta en el hospital. Cosa que no tardaría mucho. Madoka se marchó con Shido a casa. El último también iría después a la Fortaleza. Hevn ya se había ido a comer con un doctor desconocido. Himiko se marchó a trabajar y como el Honky Tonks quedaba por el rumbo llevó a Natsumi. Por fin los Get Backers se quedaron solos.

- Por fin algo de paz- comentó el dueño del jagan mientras se recargaba en la silla.  
- Así es- comentó Ginji en la cama. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos por unos segundos. El emperador miró por la ventana y preguntó:

- Oye Ban chan, ¿Por qué cres que me atacarían?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ban. No supo que responder. No quería decirle mentiras a Ginji pero una parte de él sabía que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Si el chico se entera que él es el objetivo cometería alguna tontería y se deprimiría. Y lo menos que quería Ban era ver triste a su compañero.

- No lo sé- le dolio mentir- Per tengo una muy mala espina- Buscó cambiar de tema rápidamente- En cuanto te den de alta nos vamos a la Fortaleza a vistar a Makubex ¿Te parece?

Ginji lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿No vamos a buscar empleo?

- No, te dejaré descansar unos días.- lo miró – Pero e cuanto terminen nos pondremos a trabajar como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, Ban chan.  
Por otra parte Sheika caminaba por el parque de la ciudad. Era un sitió lleno de árboles y donde se sentía más agusto. Una parte de sí deseaba regresar a esa isla desierta. Su mono saltó a sus hombros. No había podido meterlo al hospital por lo que se había quedado fuera esperando. Ella continuó camnando. No deseaba ir a ningún lado. No comprendía a esos sujetos. ¿Por qué eran tan amables con ella? ¿Sentían lástima?  
En ese momento una voz causó que se detuviera.  
- Todos te engañan. Ten cuidado.  
Se giró y encontró a una mujer de pelo negro recojido por una coleta. Era una persona muy hermosa. Ella la miraba seria.  
- ¿Quién es usted?  
- Llamamé Triela- se acercó a ella con una leve sonrisa- Confía en mí. – La abrazó. Sheika no puso resistencia alguna, atraída por su poder- Yo sé todo lo que has sufrido. Ellos no conocen eso. Solo te engañan.  
Sheika trató de no creerle, pero en el fondo sus palabras empezaban a reaccionar. Aunque los Get Backers la salvaran no pudieron detener la muerte de su padre. Ya no sabía que pensar. Solo descansar lejos de todo eso. Perdió el conocimiento en brazos de esa extraña mujer. El mono trató de acercarse pero Triela lo lanzó lejos con una onda. El mono quedó inconciente en un árbol. En instantes la mujer se telentrasportó con ella en brazos, dejando en silencio el parque. Solo una persona lo vió y pensó que estaba loco.  
Ajenos a todo eso en la parte baja de la Fortaleza había un grupo reunido. Katsuki, Enishi y Jubei les explicaban la situación a Makubex y Sakura, la última preparaba el té. Shido no tardó en aparecer en un rato.

- ¿Entonces Ginji san ya está bien? – preguntó Sakura sirviendo el té a Shido.  
- Hoy lo darán de alta. Seguro no tarda en venir. – sonrió Katsuki.  
- Yo estoy sorprendido ¿Cómo pudo ese tipo derrotar a Gini así de fácil?- comentó Enishi.  
- Por lo que pudimos percibir no lo derrotó- comentó Shido-Más bien provocó que librara su poder.- Shido cerró los puños molesto- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ojalá hubiera estado ahí!  
- Tranquilo Shido.- lo detuvo Katsuki.  
Makubex se había quedado callado pensativo. Ren llegó instantes después algo molesta.  
- ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían vuelto? –protestó. La chica sonrió nerviosa.  
- Lo siento Ren. Lo olvidé.  
- Gusto en verte Ren chan- dijo Katsuki y Ren se sonrojo levemente. Sakura puso al corriente de la situación a la chica. Esta los miró asombrada.  
- ¿Dijiste Shinkigamis?  
- Así es Ren, ¿Los conoces? – preguntó Makubex esta vez.  
- No sé mucho. Hace unos días un tipo raro vino a visitar a mi abuelo. Solo pude escuchar que quería unos datos importantes que Gen tenía. El abuelo cuando miró a ese tipo lucía nerviso y alterado. Me pidió que me marchara solo logré escuchar la palabra shinkigami. Cuando volví el tipo se había ido y mi abuelo lucía pensativo.  
- ¿Por qué no lo djiste antes? – preguntó Sakura asustada.  
- Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada.  
- No te preocupes, gracias por revelarnos esto- dijo Katsuki serio.  
- ¿Qué demonios hace uno de los shinkigamis en la fortaleza?  
- No lo sé. Pero no me agrada la idea de que ronden por aquí.- murmuró Makubex- Triplicaré la vigilancia. Enishi encargaté de vigilar los alrededores de la farmacia junto con Ren. No se que oculte mi abuelo pero esos documentos deben ser importantes.  
- ¿Qué es importante? – preguntó una voz. Se giraron y vieron entrar a Ginji al lado de Ban con una sonrisa.  
Makubex pareció olvidarse de lo que estaba diciendo cuando lo vio.  
- ¿Se encuentra mejor señor Ginji?  
- Sí, Macubex. El doctor me djo que no hicera mucho esfuerzo este día- sonrió.  
- Sospecho que eso será difícil- murmuró Ban y varios rieron- ¿De que hablaban?  
Katsuki puso al tanto a a los Get Backers. Ginji lucía alterado.  
-¿Uno de ellos estuvo aquí en la Fortaleza?  
- ¿Qué información buscaba? ¿No sabes nada, Ren?- preguntó Ban  
- No lo sé. Mi abuelo no me quiere decir nada y siempre me cambia de tema.  
- Nada raro en él- bufó Ban.  
- Es su personalidad. Está ocultando algo- comentó Makubex- Es una buena persona pero teme poner en peligro a todos por sus secretos. Ya veré que puedo hacer.  
- Por ahora será mejor permanecer alertas- dij Jubei.  
Todos se miraron tensos. El ruido de un celular rompió el silencio. Era el de Ban.  
- ¿Diga? – Pareció extrañado- Sí, esta aquí- respondió con educación. Varios lo miraron confundidos. Ban le dio el celular a Shido- Te habla tu novia Madoka.  
Shido le arrevato el celular y lo miro con odio, los demás solo suspiraron y algunos rieron.  
- ¿Qué pasa Madoka?, No, Sheika no esta aqui ¿no esta contigo?- preguntó- Descuida la ire a buscar nos vemos - dijo y colgo.  
-¿Qué ocurrio?- preguntó Ban.  
- Sheika no ha regresado a casa. Madoka esta preocupada y me encargó que la buscara.  
- ¡Yo también voy!- dijo Ginji con energía.  
- Tú ni puedes moverte. Tendré que ayudarlos- bufó Ban.

- Muy bien, vayan a buscarla- comentó Makubex- Sakura, Ren, Enishi y yo estaremos vigilando los alrededores de la Fortaleza. Contactaré con algunos volts para pedirles ayuda.  
- Muchas gracias Makubex- dijo Ginji.

En la ciudad se dividieron Katsuki y Jubei fueron a la zona norte. Ginji y Ban al sur. Shido al este. Hevn y Himiko se unieron al a búsqueda poco después buscando en el oeste. Natsumi llegó a tranquilizar a Madoka.  
Después de unas horas se reunieron en casa de Madoka, para informar sus progresos. Nadie la había encontrado.  
- Lo siento mucho Madoka chan- dijo Ginji.  
- Espero que esté en un lugar seguro- la violinista tomó sus manos nerviosa.  
- Yo también lo espero- dijo Katsuki al llegar con Jubei- No hay rastros de ella por ninguna parte. Como si hubiera desaparecido.  
- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? – Gruño Ban- Seguro se fue a vengar a su padre.  
- ¡Ban! ¡No digas eso!- le dijo Himiko al ver la expresión de Madoka ante sus palabras.  
- Yo solo digo lo que pienso- sacando su cigarrillo.  
- Nadie te pidió tu opinión serpiente- dijo Shido llegando. Se ubico al lado de Madoka- Lo sient, n hay rastro. Mis compañeros están buscando por todas partes, descuida.  
- Se los agradesco a todos- dijo Madoka- Realmente muchas gracias. Es mejor que descansen.  
Sin embargo Ginji dijo:  
-¡Yo no descansaré hasta que encuentre a Sheika chan!- sonrió pero su estómago gruño con fuerza. Miró a todos con una gotita- Bueno, tal vez con el estómago lleno.  
- No tienes remedio- comentó Ban pero su estómago gruño también.  
- Mirá quien lo dice serpiente- dijo Shido.  
- ¿Qué nadie puede tener hambre chico mono?  
- Este no es el momento de pelear- Katsuki los trató de detener. Himiko suspiró resignada. Y las cosas se habrían puesto difíciles cuando un perro entro por la ventana. Traía en su lomo a el mono de Sheika herido.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – preguntó Natsumi asustada. Madoka y ella se acercaron para atender sus heridas. Shido acarició al animal y luego al perro.  
- Buenas noticias, se donde estuvo Sheika.  
- Por lo menos tus amigos saben hacer las cosas mejor que tú- bufó Ban. Shido lo ignoró. Todos decidieron seguir al perro al lugar. Se trataba del parque central. Madoka y Natsumi se quedaron en la mansión llamando a un veterinario para curar al monito.


	10. Chapter 10 Rumbo a la Isla Pesadilla

**Ayame:-** Aqui les traigo el 10 y 11 enseguida. Ya los tenia pero se me olvido subirlos * se golpea* En fin,¡A disfrutar!  
**Ginji**:- T.T  
**Ban:-** ¬¬ Muy graciosa  
**Yuki**:- n_n Hola Ginji san /Natsu:- ¡Midou!

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Rumbo al a Isla Pesadilla**

Pasaron toda la noche siguiendo al perro que sabía la hubicación de Sheika. Cunado por fin llegaron al parque central la chica ya no estaba. La noche caía sobre sus cabezas. Estaban cansados y desesperados por encontrar a la chica. Fue entonces cunado escucharon una voz que gritaba:  
- ¡Los milagros existen! ¿Cómo es que esa mujer y esa niña desaparecieron? ¡Sin duda son brujas!  
Se trataba de un mendigo que gritaba por todo el parque. Ban decidió acercarse.  
- Oiga anciano, ¿De qué niña habla? ¿Cómo era?  
Sin embargo el mendigo se negaba a hablar si no le daban comida. Enishi tuvo que correr a comprar algo para el señor. Poco después comenzó el relato.  
- Suelo venir a este parque todos los días. Esta tarde cuando casi ya no había gente vi a una niña solitaria. No me acerqué por que sé que los niños me temen. El caso es que una mujer se le acercó. Intercambiaron palabras y después desaparecieron ¡Fue un milagro!  
Todos se miraron entre sí. Tenían el presentimiento de que esa niña era Sheika, pero ¿Quién era la otra mujer?  
- ¿No pudo escuchar absolutamente nada? – preguntó Katsuki.  
El viejo se tomó la barba y se quedó pensando.  
- No estoy muy seguro. Pero sé que escuche sus nombres: Sheika era la niña pequeña y la otra creo que se llamaba Triela.

Shido abrió mucho los ojos y no fue el único. Enishi no podía creerlo tampoco. Los demás no dijieron nada. Triela, la shinkigami que dominaba la energía sítica era la causante de la desaparición de Sheika.  
Todos decidieron regresar al Honky Tonks, solo Shido se marchó a la casa de Madoka para explicarle la situación.  
Los demás se pasaron discutiendo que debían hacer hasta que llego el amanecer. Cuando Natsumi llegó al Honky Tonks todos están medio dormidos. Tuvo que servirle una buena cantidad de café a cada uno.  
Decidió encencender el televisor. Justo cuando los chicos ya estaban desperando se escuchó la voz de una mujer en la televisión. Una reportera que narraba una noticia.  
-" _Les informamos que ayer en la noche varios bancos fueron asaltados y sus servidores asesinados, los testigos que sobrevivieron dicen haber visto uir con el dinero a dos chicos de pelo plateado, una chica y un chico, segun nuestros informes son los mismos que." _..- pero la señal se corto, la imagen cambio por completo, mostrando en la pantalla una cara muy conocida. Todos abrieron los ojos al ver a esa mujer frente a ellos. Rally, la shinkigami de la tierra.

-"Buenos_ días ciudadanos del país del Sol Naciente. Es un honor para mí presentarme ante ustedes para invitarlos a un torneo que he organizado. El premio serán grandes riquezas. Invitó a los mejores luchadores a participar en este torneo. Una invitación exclusiva les llegará a cada uno de ellos. El lugar es una pequeña isla perdida en el Pacífico. Los luchadores deberán presentarse en el aereopuerto de Tokio a las 12:00 de la mañana en cuatro días. Esperamos contar con la presencia de todos."  
_Se terminó la proyección y Natsumi apagó la televisión.

¿Un torneo? ¿Pero que pretende esa mujer?- preguntó Shido entrando al local.  
- Suena interesante- dijo Ban mientras enciende un cigarrillo.  
- Es una buena oportunidad para salvar a Sheika y barrer el suelo con esos malditos de una buena vez- dijo Himiko cruzando los brazos.  
- Sin embargo no seremos los únicos en participar. O por lo menos no sabemos contra quienes nos enfrentaremos- dijo Katsuki.  
El celular de Enishi sonó, se alejó para hablar mientras los demás discutían y regresó diciendo:  
- Makubex me dijo que la señal de Rally también llegó a la Fortaleza. Me comentó que Kanou, Toshiki y Kaoru piensan participar también.  
- ¿Qué? Demonios, lo que nos faltaba- murmuró Himiko.  
- Tranquila, esta vez están de nuestro lado. – dijo Ginji sonriendo- ¿Qué sucede con Masaki san y Tskimine san?  
- Ellos se quedaran a ayudar a Makubex en la fortaleza. No podemos bajar la guardia – comentó Enishi.  
- Lo peor que puede pasarnos es encontrarnos con Akabane- suspiró Ban y Ginji se volvió chibi- Cosa que no me sorprendería.  
Entonces entró una figura al local. Era un hombre con el rostro cubierto. Todos lo miraron con desconfianza. Él dejó unas cartas en la barra y luego se dispuso a salir. Ban tomó las cartas.  
- Son las invitaciones. Para Ginji y para mí. También están las de ustedes  
Dijo entregando las invitaciones a Katsuki, Jubei, Shido, Himiko y Enishi repectivamente.  
- Sospecho que los de la fortaleza también ya recibieron una – comentó Katsuki analizando la invitación.  
- Muy bien, al parecer tendremos que prepararnos para ese día- comentó Shido.  
- Sí, preparen todas sus cosas y despidansé. Dentro de dos días nos reuniremos en el aereopuerto. No se atrevan a llegar tarde- comentó Ban.  
- Lo mismo digo Ban, no salgas corriendo – comentó Himiko.

Todos se separaron ese día. Shido se reunió con Madoka y estuvo con ella todo el día. Le pidió a los sirvientes que cuidaran muy bien de ella. También se lo comentó a Sakura. Ella le prometió que se daría sus vueltas en cuanto pudiera. Natsumi también lo prometió. Hevn estuvo rondando nuevamente en la fortaleza esta vez acompañada por Enishi. La mujer iba a acompañar a los chicos como intermediaria a pesar de no recibir invitación alguna. Por ese motivo tenía que ir equipada con lo necesario para evitar ser secuestrada o atacada. Katsuki, Toshiki y Jubei iniciaron un entrenamiento intensivo en esos días. Kanou entrenó por su cuenta al igual que Kaoru quien al enterarse de que había un tipo que dominaba el fuego al igual que ella y había atacado a Ginji enfureció y se prometió borrarlo del mapa. Himiko se la pasó perfeccionando sus venenos y les confirmó a los demás que Akabane planeaba participar. Por su parte Makubex al lado de Ren aumentaba la vigilancia en la Fortaleza. Pronto descubrieron que el sujeto que visitaba al abuelo Gen era el mismo Sakio. No pudieron sacarle palabra alguna hasta que Ban llegó y casi lo amenaza con golpearlo. Gen reveló que Sakio era un ex miembro de Brain Trust pero que no tenía más información sobre él. En esos días inicio la cazería de Ban por todos los niveles bajos hasta que logró capturar a Kagami y tras golpearlo intensamente le sacó la información que necesitaba. Mientras Ginji era entrenado por Masaki y Tskimine.

Los días pasaron y todos se reunieron en el aereopuerto como habían prometido. Ginji se había perdido en el camino y se encontró con la persona que jamás habría esperado.  
- Buenos días Ginji kun- sonrió Yukihiko - ¿Te has perdido otra ves?  
El chico saltó de alegría al verlo pero recordando que tenía otro yo se detuvo de saltar a él en forma chibi.  
- No te preocupes- sonrió Yuki- Esta vez no somos enemigos por lo que Natsuhiko no te hará daño. Lo prometo.  
- ¿Entonces también participas en el torneo? – preguntó Ginji comiendo un helado minutos después. Los habían comprando en una heladería cercana.- ¡Seguro ahora sí la pasamos bien!  
- Sin duda Ginji kun- dijo Yuki tomando un helado de igual manera sin embargo en ese momento llegó Ban.  
La situación se tenso un poco. Por un lado Yukihiko conteniendo Natsuhiko que trataba de cambiar con él. Por el otro Ban le hechaba una mirada fría y Ginji se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Las cosas se habrían puesto feas cuando Hevn llegó con una sonrisa.  
- Así que aquí estabas Ginji kun- sonrió la mujer y los tres se relajaron para abordar el avión.

La distribución de las filas no fue tan agradable como unos hubieran querido. Los habían separado por números y la suerte había querido que queadaran con quien menos algunos querían.  
En la primera fila iban Ban y Shido quienes se pasaron la mitad del viaje discutiendo sobre quien ganaría el torneo de ambos.  
- ¡Serpiente tarada!- dijo Shido muy molesto- ¡Esta vez arreglaremos cuentas!-  
- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!- replicó Ban mordiendo un palito de paleta dado que no podía fumar en el avión.

Por su parte en la segunda fila iban Himiko y Kaoru. Ambas se echaban miradas de odio y querían matarse la una a la otra. El silencio era incómodo entre ellas hasta que la dama de fuego decidió preguntar:  
- ¿Tú conociste en persona a ese tipo, verdad?  
- Si te refieres al que domina el fuego sí- cerró un frasco- Y me debe una así que ni se te ocurra tocarlo.  
- Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con él- repuso furiosa Kaoru – Nadie ataca a mi Ginji con mi propio poder.  
- ¿Tú Ginji? ¿Desde cuando son pareja? – la miró Himiko con una sonrisa sarcática.  
- Por lo menos tengo más elegancia para conseguir un novio que tú.  
Y así continuaron discutiendo y queriéndose matar.

En la tercera fila iba Ginji tremendamente asustado. ¿Por qué? De todas las personas con las que le pudo tocar él era con el que menos deseaba estar.  
- ¿No te gustan los aviones, Gini kun? – preguntó Akabane notando la palidez de su compañero.  
- No es eso- respondió Ginji en forma chibi temblando de pies a cabeza.  
Akabane sonrió de manera enigmática causando que el chibi se asustara más.

En la cuarta fila estaban Enishi y Kanou. El último deseaba golpear al que tenía junto. El payaso sin gracia para él se la había pasado la mitad del viaje fregando.  
- ¿Qué te pasa Kanou kun? ¿Te comio la lengua el raton?- preguntó Emishi. Kanou solo queria desintegrarlo mientras miraba por la ventana con algo de aburrimiento.

En la quinta fila. Estaban Hevn y Yukihiko. La negociadora de inmediato había logrado convencer a Yuki que la protejiera durante su estancia en la isla. Le pagaría una buena suma de dinero. Yukihiko aceptó.  
- ¿Entonces Yuki kun aceparias ser mi guarda espaldas mientras estoy en esa isla?- pregunto Hevn a su acompañante.  
- Por supuesto señorita Hevn ¿pero exactamente que sucede?- pregunto poniendose serio.  
Hevn le conto lo que sucedia.  
- Con que los Shinkigami, les ayudare a recuperar a esa chica, me gustaria trabajar con Ginji kun - dijo sonriendo y esuchco una voz en su mente que era la de Natshiko _" ¬¬ No me hagas trabajar al lado de ese bastardo de Ban. Resaré por que en este torneo me toque enfrentarme a él"_

En otra de las filas  
- ¿Qué sucede Katsuki? estas muy callado- dijo Toshiki. A él le había tocado con el maestro de los hilos. Jubei casi lo golpea cuando se burló de eso en su cara. Katsuki tuvo que calmarlos a los dos y decirle a Jubei que se conformara con estar tras él.  
- Estoy algo preocupado por Sheika chan espero que este bien - dijo Katzuki- Sin duda va a ver oponentes fuertes.  
- No importa yo te protejere- dijo una voz tras de su asiento que casi causa que el hilandero se asustara. Se giró y vio a Jubei determinado. Una gran gota cayó tras su cabeza y Toshiki suspiró.

Jubei por su lado estaba sentado junto a una jovencita de pelo negro y coletas que dormía plácidamente bajo una manta desde antes de que el maestro de las agujas se sentara. El chico creyó conveniente no molestarla. La chica parecía entretenida en el reino del los sueños. De ves en cuando susurraba palabras entre sueños pero Jubei estaba más atento en Katsuki así que no se percató de ello.

En la última fila otra chica de cabellos largos y cáfes claro estaba sentada ovserbando por la ventana, a su lado habia un sujeto de cabellos plateados y que ocultaba parte de su rostro dejando solo ver su ojo izquierdo con el cual leía un libro.  
- Esta muy interesante todo esto- dijo el peliplateado.  
- Si es cierto- dijo la joven sabiendo que se referia tanto al libro como a la situación- Debemos movernos con mucho cuidado.

Y así tracurrió el viaje con calma. En unas pocas horas se pudo ver la isla a lo lejos.  
- Parece que ya - - dijo Ban serio ovserbando por la ventana.  
El resto de la tripulación tambien se quedó sería preguntándose que clase de peligros les aguardarian dentro de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en una mansion oculta en la isla unas figuras estaban arrodilladas ante su amo.  
- Mino sama, ya han llegado a la isla todo va como lo planeado- dijo el chico.  
- Entendido- dijo Mino con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

Unas cuantas habitaciones más álla una chica miraba por la ventana.  
- Sheika san ya es tiempo de reunirse- dijo Triela saliendo de las sombras - Han venido algunos amigos para jugar-  
Sheika solo miro el avion que iba desendiendo a lo lejos.  
-Entendido- susurró.

* * *

**Ayame:**- O.O ¿Qué tramara Sheika? No luce muy prisionera.


	11. Chapter 11 Bienvenida al Torneo

Ayame:- ¡Aqui esta el nuevo! Mañana subire el 12 sin falta, lo prometo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Bienvenida al Torneo **

Los pasajeros fueron bajando al aereopuerto de la isla. Llegaron a una sala donde un hombre que estaba parado frente a una puerta se acercó al grupo. Vestía de negro y parecia ser un simple servidor de sus superiores.  
- Me alegro que ya hayan llegado, pónganse cómodos mientras preparaos todo -dijo señalando a unos sillones y sillas que habia en la habitación, luego regreso de imediato a su puesto.

- Bueno aqui estamos ya- dijo Ban sentandose en uno de los sillones, sin dejar de ovserbar a los presentes.

El chico de cabello plateado se habia recargado en la pared donde seguia leyendo su libro mientras que su compañera se sento en una de las sillas y solo miraba pensativa la sala con los brazos cruzados. La chica que iba dormida al lado de Jubei por su parte se lanzó a un sillón cercano y siguió durmiendo un rato.

- Parece que estos sujetos seran los oponentes, no parecen muy peligrosos pero nunca se sabe- dijo Katzuki mientras permanecia parado. Toshiki por su parte se recargó en la pared.  
- Nunca los he visto antes - comentó Hevn mientras se sentaba- Pero parecen ser todos profesionales-  
- Tú lo has dicho Hevn- dijo Himiko mientras se recargaba en la pared cercana a los sillones.  
- Me parece que pueden ser buenas personas- dijo Ginji con una gran sonrisa sentandose.  
- Ginji kun, no se deje llevar por sus apariencias- comento Yukihiko mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
- Pero de echo ellos mismos deben estar pensando en que tipo de personas somos nosotros- dijo Katzuki- Todos estamos iguales asi que deberíamos tratar de no ser tan desconfiados.

- Visto de ese punto parece razonable- comento Jubei el cual se habia sentado.  
- Bah, mientras sean buenos oponentes lo demás no importa- comento Kanou cruzando los brazos.  
- Estoy segura que se estan llevando una mala impresion de algunos de nosotros- comentó Kaoru.  
- Sobre todo de la serpiente tarada sentada aqui- dijo Shido.  
- Repitelo chico bestia-  
- Vamos calmense un poco - propuso Emishi pero ambos chicos le echaron un mirada asesina- Siguan en lo suyo- agrego.  
- Parece que todo esto se pondra muy interesante- dijo el doctor Jackall sonriendo enigmaticamente y Ginji pego un salto recordando su presencia.

Se había formado un silencio íncomodo en la habitación. Repentinamente la chica que dormía despertó pegando un gritó que rompió el silencio.  
- ¡Buenos días mundo!- dijo con energía y un gran salto- ¡Tai esta de regreso!  
Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta donde se encontraba. Sonrió llena de alegría.  
- ¡He llegado a la sede del dicho torneo! ¡Esto suena espectacular!- sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. La mayoría la miraba con gotas tras su cabeza.  
Notó el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.  
- Moo, que callados están todos- repentinamente se paró en la mesa principal y todos la miraron con más gotas- ¡Vamos muchachos, animensé! ¡Comenzemos con las presentaciones! ¡Mi nombre es Tai Akimura, soy una joven ninja especializada en robar! – Les lanzó besos a los chicos guapos-¡Vamos, quiero conocerlos a todos!

La miraron con grandes gotas tras sus cabezas. Fue cuando Ban se percató de algo y decidió subir al a mesa junto con un confundido Ginji.

- ¡Mi nombres es Ban Mido! ¡Y él es Ginji Amano! ¡Juntos formamos los Get Backers! ¡Recuperams cosas perdidas con un 100% de eficiencia!- Se habái dado cuenta de que podría ser un buen momento para hacer publicidad.  
- Hola yo soy Ginji como ya dijo Ban chan es un placer conocerles a todos- con una gran sonrisa amistosa. Luego les echó una mirada tierna a sus compañeros los cuales entendieron que era el momento de presentarse.  
- ¡Interesante!- comentó Tai como si fuera una comentarista- ¿Quién sigue después de estos chicos guapos?  
- Yo soy Shido Fuiyuki el maestro de las bestias y el que esta a mi lado es - pero Emishi lo interrumpio.  
- Soy Emishi y es un placer conocerte – dijo con una sonrisa sexy. Una gran gota cayó tras la cabeza de Tai. El chico básicamente le estaba dand la mano. La miró con una sonrisa y se sonrojó. El resto de las chicas simplemente se lo quedaron viendo con lastima.  
- Mi nombre es Himiko Kudo conocida tambien como la dama veneno, a mi lado esta Kaoru Ujie y el chico que esta con cara de aburrido es Kanou.  
Ambos le echaron una mirada asesina pero no dijieron nada, agradeciendo que no tubieran que presentarse personalmente.  
- Yo soy Hevn no soy luchadora solo negociadora- dijo giñandoles el ojo - Y el chico que esta a mi lado es Yukihiko kun- dijo.  
- Un placer conocerles- dijo Yukihiko haciendo una leve reverencia.  
Katsuki jaló a Jubei y Toshiki animado y los tres subieron a la mesa.  
- Mucho gusto, yo soy Katski Funchinton y estos dos son mis amigos Jubei Kakei y Toshiki.  
Los otros dos solo se sonrojaron y asintieron con la cabeza avergonzados.  
- Parece que llego mi turno- todos obvserbaron a Akabane que les producio algo de escalofrios- Mi nombre es Kurodo Akabane o tambien conocido como el Dr. Jackall trabajo en un servicio de trasporte y me gusta mucho disfutar de los trabajos y combates- sonrio enigmaticamente, haciendo que muchos temblaran y desaearan no ser oponentes de ese sujeto.  
- ¡Magnífico! - Replicó Tai entusiasmada- ¡Todos son chicos y chicas muy interesantes!- miró a los otros dos presentes en la habitación. - ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Por qué no se presentan?

Se miraron. La chica suspiró y se acercó.  
- Yo soy Leiya, una cazadora. Mi compañero es Kashi, igual cazador. No dire nada más.

Regresó a sentarse y se quedó viendo con detenimiento a los demás.

- Así que cazadores- murmuró Yukihiko- Parece que tanto recuperadores, trasportistas, protectores, ladrones y cazadores están renidos en un solo sitio.  
- Sí, las cosas se pondrán interesantes- comentó Himiko con uno de sus venenos en mano.

- Vaya, que poco animados son- bostezó Tai - En fin ¿Alguien sabe qué sucederá ahora?

Respondiendo a su pregunta, las puertas se abrieron y apareció un hombre alto de gafas oscuras. Varios se pusieron tensos, al ver de quien se trataba.

- Ban chan, ¿ese no es Hishiki? – dijo tembloroso Ginji. No le agradaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a él .

- Justo el tipo que nos faltaba – susurró molesto, Ban.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo observaba tras sus gafas a los Get Backers y por el contrario ellos hacian lo mismo esperando cualquier acción de él sin embargo eso no fue necesario.

Para sopresa de todos, tras Hishiki salió una sombra que fue suficiente para romper con la tensión del lugar.

- ¡Ginji chan! – Sonrió la niña. El rubio no se sacaba de su sorpresa, al igual que el resto.  
- ¿Sara chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pequeña niña sonrió y se acercó al grupo mientras Hishiki tan solo permanecía algo apartado pero sin perder de vista a a chica.  
- ¡Estoy en una misión secreta! – Broméo ella pero luego los miró con seriedad- La verdad vine a buscar a mi hermana.  
- ¿A tu hermana? – un mal presentimiento se apodero de varios- ¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó Katsuki.  
- Eso me gustaría saber a mí- bufó la niña- Hace tres días que no la veo. Me dijo que iría a un viaje de negocios y me dejó encargada a Shiki chan- señaló con la cabeza a su guardaespaldas- Ya saben, con lo de mi anterior secuestro estaba nerviosa.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Preguntó Ginji- ¡Pudimos haberte ayudado a buscar!  
La chica negó con la cabeza.  
- Me enteré del torneo y supuse que iban a participar. Por eso decidí que sería mejor reunirme con ustedes en este sitio.  
- ¿También piensas pelear? – Preguntó Hevn consternada.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!- bramó ella- Solo vine a apoyarlos y Hishiki san como mi guardaespaldas personal. Así que no se preocupen.  
Ginji suspiró de alivio  
- En fin, nos encargaremos de buscar a tu no me equivoco debe estar cerca- comentó Katsuki sonriendo.  
- Es cierto, no dudes que esté con Mino.  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora tenemos que rescatar a dos chicas!- propuso Enishi entusiasmado.  
- ¡Bien! ¡Es mi turno de hacer algo por mi hermana! – Dijo Sheika siguiendole la corriente emocionada.

Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Esta vez entraron más hombres.  
- El torneo esta por comenzar. Los escoltaremos a la mansión principal.  
- ¡Ya era hora!- comentó Ban fumando un cigarillo.

Los demás presentes se levantaron. Sara volvió a ocultarse tras Hishiki con suma precaución. El exterior era un denso bosque. A lo lejos se podia ver lo alto de una torre. Para sorpresa del grupo había un hombre en medio de una mesa esperando con una caja.

-A partir de aquí deben llegar por su cuenta a su destino. Se trata de una prueba para ver si son dignos de participar en el torneo. Los espectadores también están incluidos en esta prueba. Es responsabilidad de los participantes proterlos en ese caso.

Hevn bufó molesta. Ban suspiró.  
- Bien, pues vamos a caminar un rato.

Sin embargo el señor los detuvo.  
- Aún no he terminado. Para llegar a su destino deben separarse en grupos de dos. Pero no sera por elección propia. Deberán tomar un número de la caja que decidirá su destino.

Algunos se miraron, otros tomaron el papel sin chistar.

- Reunansé con su respectiva pareja. Se les guiará en cuanto estén listos.

Ginji se acercó a Ban con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- ¡No nos tocó juntos!- se quejó el chico.  
- Tranquilo, nos volveremos a reunir ¿Comprendes?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se marchó buscando a su pareja quien no tardó en encontrarlo.  
- ¿Kaoru? – sus ojos brillaron emocionados- ¡Es genial! ¡Serémos pareja!

Dijo el chico con inocencia provocando que la dama de fuego se sonrojara. La verdad es que se sentía de maravilla con la noticia.

- Tiene que tratarse de una pesadilla- comentó Shido observando a la persona con la que le hiba a tocar. De todos los presentes era nada más y nada menos que Enishi.  
- Parece que estamos unidos por el destino Shido kun- bufó el comediante. Le hubiera gustado que le tocara con alguna de las chicas. Por otro lado no era tan malo que le tocara con Shido, así podia mantenerlo vijilado. Temía que se descontorlara y quisiera matar a Triela por lo que ha echo.  
Y por el bien de ella y de Shido era mejor mantenerlos separados.

- Un placer conocerlo – comentó el hombre que leía un libro con una sonrisa – Me llamo Kashi, un gusto.  
- El placer es mío.-contestó Ban fumando un cigarillo. Le parecía una idea interesante que le tocase con uno del los tipos desconocidos. Así podria saber más sobre su estilo de pelea y sobre ellos. Tenía le presentimiento de que sería muy buena idea saber de aquellos famosos"cazadores"_  
_- ¿Comenzamos a avanzar?  
-Me parece bien.

Los dos se internaron en el bosque mirandose de reojo el uno al otro. Esperando cualquier momento para observer las habilidades mutuas. 

A Katsuki también le tocó con una de las cazadoras. Se trataba según recordó el voltz de Leiya.  
La chica lo miraba con atención y tranquilidad. Sospechaba que no iba a tener problemas con su compañero de viaje. Tanto Jubei como Toshiki casi golpean al pobre hombre solo por que no les tocó con é verdad sus dos amigos aveces daban mucho miedo.

- ¡Arré! - Gritaba Tai sobre los hombros de Kanou. El chico estaba realmente molesto. ¡Esa enana lo estaba tratando como un caballo! Desde que comenzó a buscar a su pareja sentía que iba a ser problematico. Por eso decidió ir él solo sin embago de la nada una chica saltó a sus hombros ¡Y no queria bajarse!

La dama venenosa caminaba con los brazos cruzados mientras trataba de calmar a su compañero. Casi tuvo que llevarse a rastras a Jubei cuando trató de golpear al hombre por que no le tocó con su amado Katsuki. Himiko se preguntaba como demonios podia soportar Katsuki tales cosas.  
- Él estará bien. Lo veremos adelante.- no dejaba de repetirle Himiko al chico de los hilos que avanzaba a grandes pasos con el objetivo de llegar rápido a su destino y reunirse con su amigo.

- ¡Es un gran bosque!- Sara lucía emocionada sobre los hombros de Hishiki. A su lado se encontraba Hevn de mal humor. No gustaba la idea de caminar entre los árboles. Tras de ella estaba Natsuhiko mirando resignado a sus compañeros pero atento a lo que los rodeaba. Básicamente lo que había pasado era que tanto Hishiki como los Miroku tomaron el mismo número . Sara iba acomplada con Hishiki y Hevn decidió acoplarse a Natsuhiko y como el hombre estaba tan ocupado tratando de no ser golpeado por Jubei y Toshiki no se percató de nada.

Toshiki caminaba con tranquilidad a pesar de que a su lado se encontraba Akabane. Después del show en el que trataron de golpear al hombre ya se sentía mejor. A diferencia de Kakei él sabía que Katsuki estaría bien solo un rato. No era tan niñera como su compañero. Akabane estaba de igual manera en calma pero esa sonrisa siniestra recorría su rostro. Como si esperara que en cualquier momento algo divertido ocurriera.

Ninguno de los grupos sufrió contratiempos en el camino. Se reunieron en la entrada de una de las torres altas. Ginji saltó de alegría a los brazos de Ban, ante la Mirada celosa de la dama de fuego. Jubei se acercó a revisar de pies a cabeza a Katsuki quien tan solo suspiro. Y otros reencuentros.  
Pero el silencio reino cunado las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y tras de ellas aparecieron los Shinkigamis. Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos. No falto el rostro de sorpresa al ver a Sheika parada entre ellos con tranquilidad.  
- Bienvenidos al Torneo- sonrió Rally desde el centro de la fila. Los demás shinkigamis solo observaban en silencio. Sakio sonrió con malicia.


	12. Chapter 12 Muñecas 1 Parte

Ayame:- * esquiva todo tipo de armas mortales que atentan contra su vida* !Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho! Ya les traje los nuevos capítulos !Lo siento mucho!

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Muñecas 1 parte**

El silencio rondaba en la sala. Era evidente que pronto las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles. Los participantes del torneo se reunian en un gran atrió que daba a una enorme plataforma de duelo. Las miradas entre cada participante eran indiscutibles. Pronto se iban a enfrentar y las cosas no serían como antes. En medio de la sala había una pizarra cubierta por una gran manta. Todos esperaban los resultados de la prueba realizada por los jueces para saber cual sería su contrincante. Ban fumaba su cigarrillo en silencio, sin dejar de ver al otro lado de la sala donde se encontraban los Shinkigamis reunidos. Sheika parecía estar sana y salva, además de ser muy amiga de ellos. Al parecer se habían preocupado en vano sin embargo aún había algo que le molestaba. ¿Cuál era el propósito de esos sujetos organizando dicho torneo? No le gustaba la mirada que le echaba Sakio a Ginji desde la lejanía. El rubio no parecía percatarse, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras veía a Sheika platicar con Hazama. Se sentía confundido.  
- ¿Todo bien Ginji san? – preguntó Yukihiko llamando su atención.  
- Si, lo siento- sonrió débilmente Ginji- Solo estoy algo nervioso ¿Cuantó tiempo tardará? – bufó en su forma chibi mirando impaciente hacia la pizarra.  
Y no era el único cansado. Los demás aguardaban impacientes. Kanou tenía que aguantar a la gritona de Tai que no dejaba de quejarse sobre la tardanza de los eventos. Toshiki y Jubei permanecían impacientes junto a Katzuki quien observaba pensativo hacia la nada. Enishi trataba de mantener el ambiente alegre con sus chistes pero solo conseguía hacer enojar cada vez más a Shido. El maestro de las bestias miraba una y otra vez a Triela, quien le sonreía con una mirada siniestra y divertida en su rostro, provocándolo. Las cosas se hubiesen podido poner más tensas sin embargo en ese momento entraron tres hombres que organizaban el torneo. Pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, mostraron los resultados. Uno de ellos retiró la funda dejando ver el pizarrón. Una gran lista se mostraba dibujada, mostrando quienes se enfrentarían a quien en la primera ronda. Cada uno localizó a su oponente en tres segundos. Emishi sonrió victorioso. Iba a enfrentarse a Triela, tendría que arreglar las cosas antes de que Shido quisiera dañarla por suerte a él le había tocado contra otra persona. Uno de los Shinkigamis. Una persona que traía una armadura oscura y el rostro cubierto. No tenía idea de quien se trataba pero Shido podría con ella.  
- Enishi, ni se te ocurra ser piadoso con ella- lo amenazó el maestro de las bestias antes de retirarse hacia las gradas junto con los demás.  
- Tranquilo- el rey de los gánsers se acomodó sus gafas y cruzó el patio hasta llegar al escenario donde se desarollaría su combate. Sus amigos ya se habían sentado en las gradas ubicadas a la izquieda, mientras que a la derecha se ubicaron los Shinkigamis. Triela estaba ya en la arena de batalla con esa tranquilidad y frialdad que la caracterizaba. El juez estaba apunto de darles la señal de inicio sin embargo una presencia llegó.  
- Lamento la demora, pero nos estábamos divirtiendo- El hombre de cabellos rubios cortos, sonrisa de ángel se hiso presente.  
- Así que aquí estaba Mino- comentó Himiko a sus compañeros.  
- Si, parece que tiene el palco presidencial – dijo Katsuki- Es un ser despreciable.  
Mino en efecto se sentó en un palco justo en medio de ambos flancos. El palco mismo era similar al de los emperadores romanos antiguos. Como si un rey estuviese presenciando las próximas batallas. Nadie dijo nada más hasta que una presencia femenina se sentó al lado de ese angelical hombre. Al verla todos se sorprendieron y más una pequeña niña.  
- ¿Hermana? – preguntó al aire la pequeña Sara y estuvo apunto de ir hacia donde estaba pero Hishiki la detuvo, de no haberlo echo habría pisado la trampa. En unos segundos una barrera de fuego rodeo el palco principal.  
- No podemos dejar que molesten a nuestros invitados de honor- sonrió Sakio divertido.  
- Despreciable- susurró Himiko molesta. Definitivamente le iba a quitar esa sonrisa de la cara- Kaoru, más vale que le des una buena lección. No te perdonaré si te dejas vencer.  
- ¿A quién cres que le estas hablando? No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. – contestó la otra mujer también molesta.  
- ¿Estás bien Sara chan? – le preguntó Ginji acercándose a ella. La niña asintió con la cabeza pero no dejaba de mirar a su hermana mayor.  
- Siento que no me reconoce, su expresión es muy extraña.  
- Deben haberle hecho algo- comentó Ban fumando su cigarrillo- Tal vez lo mismo que a Sheika, por ahora soló nos queda jugar con sus reglas.  
- Si, pero hay que tener cuidado- dijo Yukihiko observando a los distintos oponentes- Las cosas no serán tan fáciles.  
- Por supuesto que no – Tai se unió a la conversación con entusiasmo- Por que yo me llevaré esa joya sagrada.  
- Como si fueras a ganarme mocosa- soltó Ban. Tai iba a protestar pero la voz del juez llamó la atención de todos.  
- Perdonen por la tardanza, ahora mismo vamos a iniciar con la primera ronda del Torneo. Los primeros oponentes son Enishi, miembro de los volts y rey de los gánsers contra Triela, dama de la oscuridad y Shinkigami. Las reglas son simples el primero que caiga fuera de la arena pierde. Si cae al suelo y no se levanta después del conteo pierde. Esta totalmente prohibido recibir ayuda del exterior, si alguien interviene tanto el participante como el que intervio serán automáticamente descalificados. Fuera de esas reglas esta permitido cualquier tipo de arma y estilo de combate. Con tan solo dejar inconciente al oponente o sacarlo de la arena basta. Esta prohibido matarlo, quien lo haga será descalificado. – se hiso un silencio y volvió a hablar- Una vez aclaradas las reglas es hora de dar inicio con el torneo.  
Y sin decir nada más se retiró de la arena. Tanto Enishi como Triela se observaban mutuamente. Sus compañeros no le quitaban la vista de encima. Un silencio sobrecogedor se había apoderado de todos. De repente el sonido del aleteo de un pájaro fue suficiente para dar inicio con todo. Enishi comenzó a mostrar sus grandes habilidades con el látigo.  
- No te vayas a cansar preciosa, por que te haré reír a carcajadas- comentó sonriendo mientras un remolino se formaba a su alrededor. Triela permaneció impasible ante la presencia de la tempestad. El ataque de Enishi iba directo hacia ella pero no se movía.  
- ¿Eso es todo? – comentó ella. Comenzó a mover su mano izquierda como si manejara con ella una marioneta. Fue cuando Enishi sintió que alguien lo jalaba con fuerza y se estrelló contra el suelo rompiendo el remolino. Los presentes no acababan de entender que sucedía.  
- ¿Qué pasó Ban chan? – Preguntó Ginji confundido- ¿Por qué Enishi san interrumpió su ataque?  
- No lo sé, pero hay algo raro con esa mujer.

Enishi se había quedado quieto como una estatua y nadie entendía que sucedía. Ni el mismo comprendía. Era como si su cuerpo no le obedeciera. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Tenía la extraña sensación de que no le agradaría nada de eso.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te vas a rendir? – preguntó Triela con aburrimiento. Enishi logró recuperar su movilidad y se levantó antes de que el conteo empezara.  
- Perdona, un pequeño tropieso- sonrió el rey de los gánsers- ¿Por qué no terminamos con esto pronto y después tenemos una cita?  
- ¿Aún tienes energías? – lo miró – Entonces me encargaré de hacerte caer.

Enishi comenzó a atacarla de nuevo, pero en cuanto su remolino estaba listo para llegar a ella, volvió a caer y estrellarse contra el suelo sin que nadie entendiera que sucedía.  
- ¿No cren que algo raro pasa? – preguntó Ginji confundido.  
- Son hilos- contestó de repente Katzuki y los demás lo observaron con atención- Desde que empezó el combate Enishi ha sido rodeado por una serie de hilos sin embargo es una técnica distinta a la que mi escuela maneja. He oído hablar de ella. Se trata de usar hilos para controlar el cuerpo de una persona como si fuera una marioneta.  
- Sí, yo también había escuchado algo sobre eso- comentó la joven Tai mirando el combate- Pero también escuché una historia terrible respecto a esa técnica. – Cerró los ojos- Dicen que el Clan Ningyō especializado en ella usaba marionetas especializadas para matar. Era un grupo experto en el asesinato. Después de que los años pasaran la familia dejó aquel oficio y se volvieron unos simples marionetistas que usaban a sus muñecas en representaciones. Pero se cuenta que una rama de la familia siguió con la antigua tradición y empezó a usar a humanos como marionetas.  
- Entonces ese idiota ya se metió en problemas- comentó Shido realmente molesto recordando a la marioneta con apariencia de Madoka. Jamás se lo iba perdonar, si Enishi perdía el combate el mismo se encargaría de aniquilarla.  
Enishi sintió un escalofrío y volteó hacia las gradas. Su mirada se cruzó con la del amo de las bestias y comprendió que no podía bajo ningún concepto perder ese combate, ya que si lo hacía dejaría a la joven Triela a merced de Shido.  
- ¿Mirando a otro lado? Empiezo a aburrirme.  
La joven lo miraba con ese rostro de inexpresión en su cara.  
- Lo siento preciosa.  
El gánser se retiró las gafas durante unos instantes para limpiarlas y después las regresó a su lugar. Tomó su látigo y empezó a moverlo a gran velocidad sobre su propio eje. Un nuevo remolino se formó sin embargo a diferencia de los otros este no avanzaba, permanecía quieto como si esperara a su presa.  
- ¿Se te acabaron las ideas? – Preguntó Triela moviendo las manos con tranquilidad- Este es el combate más aburrido que he tenido en mi vida.

Pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa de repente.  
- ¡Ya entiendo! Enishi cortó los hilos con la velocidad de su látigo concentrado cerca de su cuerpo- dijo Ginji sonriendo- ¿Verdad, Ban?  
Pero su compañero no lucía tan alegre. Ginji notó la mirada de sus otros compañeros que también lucían basante serios.  
- ¿Qué pasa con esa caras chicos?  
- ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer ese idiota? – gruñó Shido cerrando el puño.  
El remolino fue creciendo a gran velocidad para ponerse en movimiento. En cinco segundos ya había atrapado a Triela quien falló en su intento de escapar. Miles de látigasos golpearon todo su cuerpo y el remolino se deshizo a gran velocidad.  
Todos miraban confundidos la escena sin comprender que pasaba. Triela se tomaba el estómago con la mano y estaba en cunclillas molesta. Frente a él el gánser tenía peor aspecto que ella. Su cola de caballo había desparecido quedando su largo cabello suelto. Todas sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sus lentes cayeron al suelo rompiéndose. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara.  
- Vaya, parece que al final no te pude hacer reír- comentó el chico suspirando y en un instante cayó al suelo ante la mirada aterrada de sus compañeros que no acababan de comprender que pasaba.  
- ¡Enishi!- gritó Ginji pero antes de que se lanzara hacia la arena el réferi entró.  
- Enishi ha quedado fuera de combate, ¡La ganadora es Triela!  
Su voz resonó por todo el salón.  
- ¡A quien le importa eso!- rugió Ginji ignroando al hombre olímpicamente. Él, Jubei y Toshiki se encargaban de ayudar a Enishi- ¡Tiene que ver a un doctor ahora!  
- Lo siento pero- el réferi miró a los shinkigamis confundido. Sakio sonrió y otros dos hombres de negro se acercaron.  
- Lo llevaremos a la enfermería. Confien en nosotros.  
- ¡Descuiden!- sonrió Hevn- Yo me haré cargo de que esté bien- sin decir más los hombres se llevaron al chico en una camilla mientras la negociadora los seguía con mucha atención.  
El resto se volvió a reunir en las gradas. Shido golpeó la pared cercana bastante furioso.  
- Contrólate chico mono, o acabaras perdiendo- comentó Ban fumando un cigarrillo.  
- ¡Tú cállate, serpiente!- le replicó- Ese chico es un idiota ¿Por qué usó una técnica tan peligrosa?  
- Creo que quería ganar a cualquier costo- dijo Himiko- Pero lo que no entiendo es por que se contuvo. Si de verdad fuera con intensiones serias el combate habría terminado diferente.  
- Es que ese idiota no quería lastimar a esa chica- Kanou cruzó los brazos – Seguro se enamoró. Y el amor siempre causa debilidad.  
Recibió un puntapié por parte de Kaoru que lo miró de mal humor. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más el referí hablo de nuevo.  
- Tras un breve descanso, ha llegado la hora de iniciar con siguiente combate entre el amo de las bestias Fuyuki Shido y la "Armadura Ciega" persona que nos pidió que guardar su identidad.  
- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó Tai mirando la armadura con suma atención- Tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.  
- Yo solo espero que ese chico bestia se contenga- suspiró Ban- O su furia terminará consumiéndole el alma.  
Ginji bajo la mirada precupado e intento detener a Shido, pero él ya estaba en su lugar listo para la batalla.


	13. Chapter 13 Muñecas 2 Parte

Gomen, gomen y miles de disculpas por la tardanza. Durante un año me dedique de manera exclusiva a mi novela por eso dejé un poco atrás los fics pero ya estoy de regreso para actualizar.**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 13 Muñecas 2 parte **

- ¡Sakura, despierta!  
La pelicafé abrió lentamente los ojos. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado, ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? Estaba muy confundida y mareada.  
- ¿Teshimine san?  
- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?  
La joven Kakei abrió los ojos como platos recordando de golpe todo lo sucedido. Por pedido de los Get Backers y los otros se había quedado a proteger a la señorita Madoka por que Shido temía que alguien fuese a lastimarla en su ausencia. No solo se preocupaba por los sujetos que dominaban los insectos si no también por esa mujer Triela. Tras un rato de pensarlo Sakura les ofreció quedarse en la mansión para cuidarla y de esa manera se fueron más seguros.  
Madoka no sospechaba nada, y se hicieron muy amigas de inmediato. Natsumi también había ido a visitarlas pero regreso al Honky Tonks. Y cuando ella y Madoka se habían quedado solas una persona misteriosa atacó el lugar y por mucho que la joven tratara de detenerlo se terminó por llevar a la chica ciega.  
- ¡Madoka, la señorita Madoka! ¿Dónde está? – se levantó de golpe. Teshimine negó con la cabeza y ella se cubrió la cara desesperada.  
- Maldición, prometi protejerla y no pude hacer nada.  
- ¿Puedes decirme de quien se trataba?  
- No estoy segura, era un hombre que controlaba una técnica muy extraña. Inmovilizo mi cuerpo como si se tratara de una marioneta.  
- Me lo temía, fueron los Shinkigamis, - aunque parecía un poco más relajado – Aunque hubiera sido peor si fuesen esos tipos de los insectos.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Teshimine san? ¿Para qué querrían ellos a la señorita Madoka?

- Esa es una buena pregunta. Por ahora solo podemos confiar en Ginji y los otros.

Los dos salieron de la mansión con sumo cuidado antes de que la policía llegara. Tras encargarse de explicarles a las sirvientas que la señorita Madoka estaría bien y hacerles prometer que le dirían a la policía que la señorita salió de viaje y en su ausencia unos ladrones habían entrado, se fueron al Honky Tonks.  
- ¿Éstas bien Sakura? – preguntó Natsumi en cuanto llegaron. Teshimine saludó brevemente y cruzó la habitación rumbo a las escaleras.

- Si, estoy bien, pero me siento avergonzada por haber fallado- la chica se desanimo un poco y respiró ondo.- Pero haré lo que pueda.  
- Bien, entonces bajemos con Teshimine san y el jefe ¿Vale? – sonrió la joven Natsumi de oreja a oreja.  
En el nivel inferior Paul trabajaba a gran velocidad en un ordenador. Le mandaba información a MakubeX y este le respondía también. Se comunicaban por medio de una pantalla en la que podían verse mutuamente.  
- ¿Qué tal van? – preguntó el peliplateado entrando al a habitación.  
- Hemos descubierto algo bastante interesante respecto a la famosa joya-comentó Paul- Y no es nada bueno.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Resulta que es una piedra que reacciona a ciertos elementos convinados. – Contestó MakubeX y una imagen de la piedra – Su reacción causa la liberación de un poder inimaginable. Pero no solo basta con todos esos elementos juntos, también necesitan una "chispa" que la active.  
Los ojos de Teshimine y Sakura se abrieron como platos de sorpresa.

- No querrás decir… que- la joven Kakei se puso las manos en la boca.  
- Por ese motivo necesitan a Ginji- concluyó la frase el peliplateado- Esto es más grave de lo que pensé.  
- ¿Hay forma de contactar con ellos? – preguntó Natsumi.

- Sería muy peligroso filtrar información como esta por medio de un comunicador- dijo MakubeX – Sin embargo si podemos decirles sobre lo sucedido con la señorita Madoka.

- Ya me pondré en contacto yo con Hevn, no se preocupen- dijo Paul- Mientras ustedes deben prepararse para partir. La avioneta les espera a las afueras de la ciudad, tengan mucho cuidado.

- Descuida- dijo Teshimine con seriedad- Traeré de regreso a todos sanos y salvos.  
- Si, yo también- sonrió Sakura decidida.  
- Suerte chicos- les dijo MakubeX- Nosotros nos encargaremos de mandarles información desde aquí.  
De este modo Teshimine y Sakura salieron del Honky Tonks tomando un coche conducido por Mageruma para alcanzar a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Hevn tuvo que bajar la voz al recibir la mirada de los dos guardias del exterior. Ella se encontraba en la enfermería observando como atendían a Enishi cuando le habló por el comunicador Paul.  
- ¿Qué Madoka ha sido capturada? – Susurró - ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?  
- Lo siento, me entretuve con otra cosa- Paul hablo con seriedad- No me queda mucho tiempo, debes ir a avisarles a los otros. Y tengan mucho cuidado con...- pero se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y comenzó la interferencia. Hevn suspiró molesta. No le quedaba otra opción que regresar a donde estaban los otros y avisarles. Además tenía un extraño presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz. Salió de la enfermería y comenzó a correr por los pasillos rumbo a la arena esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

El combate apenas había comenzado cuando Hevn llegó. Y se quedó impactada con lo que sus ojos vieron. Se trataba de Shido luchando contra una armadura andante, ¿quién era ese guerrero? Se movía muy bien y estaba esquivando los movimientos del amo de las bestias con facilidad.  
- ¿Hevn? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó entonces Ginji cuando la vio acercarse. La negociadora miró con mucha seriedad a todos y respiró ondo.  
- Madoka…ha sido secuestrada- les mencionó en susurro y los demás abrieron mucho los ojos. Katzuki fue el primero en reaccionar.  
- ¿Acaso fueron….? – Si se trataba del enemigo declarado de Shido estarían en graves problemas sin embargo Hevn negó con la cabeza.

- No, no son ellos.  
- Entonces debió ser esa mujer – murmuró Ban mirando de reojo a Triela la cual estaba pensativa y mirando hacia la nada, tratando de comprender por que esa armadura se movía tan bien. Y un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

- Por ahora hay que guardarlo en secreto a Shido- dijo Kaoru con seriedad- Ya está bastante enojado y si le decimos es capaz de matar a todos los presentes- suspiró- Y tiene bastantes problemas con esa armadura. ¿Quién demonios será?

Todos los demás presentes observaban el combate sin pestañar. Shido había decidido usar su trasformación a murciélago para seguir con más detalle los movimientos de ese sujeto.  
- Eres bueno, pero aún te falta para derrotar al amo de las bestias.  
Había logrado por fin tomar el control del duelo a gran velocidad. Su furia se estaba calmando un poco y entendió que no podía perder el tiempo con ese sujeto ya que si él ganaba este combate la siguiente sería Triela, y esta vez no iba a dejar que se escapara.

La armadura seguía atacándole, era realmente molesto esquivar sus golpes, pero eso ya estaba empezando a aburrirle y sería momento de terminar con ese juego de niños.  
- No puedo perder más tiempo- se dijo a si mismo y cerró los ojos invocando a otra de sus formas de animales.

Durante un segundo todo sucedío muy rápido. La joven Tai pestaño notando una sombra a lo lejos y cuando se dio cuenta percibió unos finos y delgados hilos. Le jaló la camisa a Katzuki y señalo con el dedo. El maestro de los hilos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entonces sin necesidad de que alguien lo explicara. Y no fue el único. Dos gritos se escucharon en medio de la sala pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shido había atacado a la armadura y le había arrancado con fuerza la máscara causando que cayera de rodillas. Y todos pudieron ver su rostro. Y todos los presentes se horrorizaron ante ese acto. Shido volteó lentamente al ver sus expresiones y él también se quedó congelado. Una risa macabra recorrió toda la sala proviniendo de lo alto y Sakio sonrió también divertido.

- Oh señor de las bestias, ¿por qué has atacado a tu linda novia?- dijo un joven saliendo de las sombras. Se trataba de un personaje muy similar a Triela, sólo que tenía el pelo mucho más corto y una sonrisa divertida cruzaba su rostro.

- ¡Desgraciado! – Bufó Hevn rompiendo el celular que tría en su mano- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso?  
Shido no reaccionaba, miraba a la inconsiente Madoka en el suelo. Sara y Tai fueron las primeras en reaccionar y fueron a socorrer a Madoka. Después llegaron Katzuki y Jubei quienes le tomaron el pulso.  
- Esta respirando, ha estado inconciente desde hace horas. – dijo Katzuki mientras Ginji se acercaba preocupado- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. Po suerte Shido pudo escuchar nuestra voz en el último momento y redujo su fuerza, si no no quiero saber que pasaría.  
- Yo e Hishiki la llevarémos a la enfermería junto con la señorita Hevn – sonrió Sara y el hilandero asintió con la cabeza agradecido.  
- Muchas gracias Sara chan.  
- No hay de que, le devo una a Madoka- le guiño el ojo y Hishiki levantó a Madoka en sus brazos con sumo respeto a la vez que Hevn se alejaba junto con ellos cerrando los puños.

- Vaya, pensé que la había matado- comentó entonces el mismo hombre con su lengua venenosa- Pero de todos modos lastimo a la persona que más quería. ¿Verdad que es un horrible hombre?- pero de repente recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hiso retroceder. El mismo dejó sorprendidos a ambos grupos. Triela por primera vez tenía una expresión distinta a la de antes y estaba furiosa.

- ¿Quién te pidió que te metieras donde no deves? ¡Eres un idiota hermano!- cerró el puño más furiosa cada vez- ¡Shiki, no necesitaba tu ayuda! ¿Por qué involucraste a una joven inocente? ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!  
- ¿Oh? – Rió el pelinegro divertido- ¿De verdad estoy escuchando esas palabras de tu boca? Tú empezaste con el juego, hiciste una marioneta igual a Madoka ¿no es verdad? Y yo pensé que sería más divertido tener a la real dentro de la armadura.- suspiró viendo a su hermana- Pero bueno, siéntete contenta, en el siguiente duelo pelearás contra esa furiosa bestia- rió.

- No lo haré- y ante la sopresa de todos caminó hasta la mitad del estadio- Renuncio al próximo combate.  
- ¿Tratas de revelarte Triela san? – preguntó entonces Sakio con una expresión seria en su rostro. La dama tembló levemente pensando en un terrible castigo que recibiría por sus acciones pero pensó en Enishi y su esfuerzo por hacerla sonreír.

- Estoy indispuesta, el combate anterior me dejó varias heridas y prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo entonces y su hermano sonrió.

- Entonces ¿qué te parece si yo te sustituyo?

- Pero las reglas dicen que…- empezó el referí pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Mino quien asintió con la cabeza desde lo alto.  
- Muy bien, entonces en el combate Shiki sustituirá a Triela. ¿Hay alguna objeción por parte de su oponente? – miró a Shido el cual estaba confundido. Ban le pisó entonces y reaccionó molesto contra la serpiente- ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

- Nada, sólo despertarte de tu sueño- contestó el pelicaf é fumando su cirgarillo- ¿Alguna objeción con pelear contra ese marionetista? ¿O quieres que yo le dé su lección?

Shido lo miró molesto y después observo hacia el otro lado.

- No, yo me haré cargo de borrarle del mapa con mis propias manos.

Le echó una mirada fría a Shiki quien tan sólo sonrió y fue a abrazar su hermana. Esta lo miró con la misma frialdad y dio media vuelta perdiendosé en los pasillos dejando al resto de los presentes con una sensación desagradable.

- Parece que Triela san no era verdaderamente mala- comentó Ginji mientras todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería. El torneo se había suspendido temporalmente para darle mantenimiento al estadio y arreglar unos cuantos detalles. El chico comía una hamburgesa bastante contento.

- Tal parece que Enishi se dio cuenta de eso desde el principió- contestó Himiko tomándo un refresco- Por eso quería ganarle antes de que Shido arremetiera contra ella.

- Entonces ¿el hermano es el verdadero malo? – preguntó el chibi confundido.

- Triela cometió el error de provocar a Shido con esa marioneta con el aspecto de Madoka pero el tal Shiki fue el que más se pasó de la raya. Por lo menos ya sabemos donde esta Madoka- suspiró Ban fumando. - ¿Y dónde quedó el entrenador de gorilas?

- Esta en la enfermería- contestó Kaoru suspirando.- No se ha querido separar de Madoka- cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta- Por mi parte iré a prepararme, tengo una batalla que enfrentar muy pronto.

Ginji reaccionó de repente al recordar contra quien se enfrentaría Kaoru, la siguió corriendo antes de que esta se dirijiera al estadio.

- Espera Kaoru – le dijo el chico y la dama de fuego de inmediato se volteó a verle. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Sakio es peligroso.

La dama de fuego no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario y le dio un breve coscorrón al emperador relámpago.

- Estaré bien, jamás pienso perdonarle por lo que te hiso – le guiño el ojo- Además tu deberías preocuparte más por tu combate. ¿Es después del mió, no?

Y el chico recordó que en efecto le tocaba después que Kaoru. Sonrió muy divertido.

- Entonces hay que esforzarnos juntos ¿vale?

- Idiota, yo nunca voy a perder.

Y ambos se quedaron charlando entre sí.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Shido observaba en silencio a Madoka quien dormía tranquilamente. La pequeña Sara estaba sentada en una silla frente a la cama de la misma mirando a ambos de reojo con sumo detalle. Hishiki estaba afuera vigilando la entrada. Hevn se paseaba por la enfermería con gesto aburrido mirándo a Enishi quien seguía dormido. De repente alguien entró a la habitación llamando la atención de la mujer. Se trataba de Triela pero antes de que alguien interviniera la joven se sentó al lado de Enishi y cerró los ojos colocando unas flores junto a él.  
- Al final creo que me costará un poco sonreír.

Notó entonces la mirada de Shido sobre ella y Hevn temió por un segundo que empezaran a pelear sin embargo el dominador de las bestias no dijo nada, fue la joven quien se levantó y bajo la cabeza.

- Se que meresco un castigo por lo que hice. Estaba siendo dominada por mi hermano y sus mentiras. Ya no volveré a caer en esa tontería y jamás le perdonaré haber involucrado a esa jovencita.  
Shido permaneció en silencio y salió de la enfemería sin decir una sola palabra. Triela volvió a sentarse al lado de Enishi. Hevn la miró.

- Descuida, a mi parecer le costará perdonarte pero sabe que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso con Madoka, sin embargo yo me preocuparía por ese hermano tuyo. ¿No temes que pueda morir a manos de Shido?

- ¿Shiki? Lo dudo, - comentó la joven con una mirada pensativa- Aunque sea un maldito cobarde es bastante fuerte cuando no le queda opción. Yo tendría mucho cuidado con él.

- Respecto a eso- recordó entonces Hevn- Si no me equivoco tú fuiste la que secuestro a la señorita Sheika ¿verdad? ¿Por qué está de su lado?

Esa pregunta tomó por sopresa a la joven quien bajo levemente la cabeza.

- Fui obligada a hacerlo por Sakio, desconosco sus planes para ella pero esa joven tiene un poder bastante fuerte aunque no lo paresca. Yo sólo la traje hasta aquí, ha estado todo el tiempo con Rally y Sakio y eso es bastante malo. Sakio tiene la manía de jugar con la mente de los demás, es aún más ruin que mi propio hermano.- tomó a Hevn del hombro- Hay que darse prisa y salvar a esa joven, antes de que caiga en las garras de ese hombre como todos nosotros.

Y Hevn recibió un escalofrío cuando escucho esas palabras. Supo entonces de lo peligroso que era ese hombre Sakio, tanto que sus propios hombres le tenían miedo y respeto. Y por ese lapso de segundo supo entonces de inmediato del peligro que corría la dama de fuego, por primera vez se arrepintió de haber roto de esa forma su celular y deseo de todo corazón que Teshimine y Sakura llegasen lo más pronto posible.

* * *

* En alguna parte del mundo*  
Sakura:- Teshimine san..  
Teshimine:- ¿Si? Dime Sakura...  
Sakura:- ¿De casualidad estamos perdidos?  
Teshimine:- ...-


	14. Chapter 14 La pasión del fuego

*Esquiva todo lo que le lanzan* Sí, lo sé, me tardé demasiado tiempo pero tuve y tengo un semestre super ocupado y no saben cuanto. Perdonen la tardanza y disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 La pasión del fuego**

Todos estaban de nuevo reunidos en el estadio para el siguiente combate. Los únicos que faltaban eran la pequeña Sara, Hishiki, Triela y Hevn que continuaban en la enfermería cuidando de Madoka y Enishi.

Cada uno de los participantes miraba con atención al estadio. Había sido modificado de una forma un tanto extraña. Un vidrio lo rodeaba y sólo podían entrar los combatientes. El referí explicó la situación.

- Los siguientes combates serán elementales por lo tanto para evitar daño a los participantes se ha decidido colocar este vidrio de alta calidad para la defensa. Ni el fuego podrá derretirlo.

- Perfecto, eso quiere decir que no tendré que contenerme- sonrió Kaoru mientras ingresaba en aquella plataforma. Ginji no dejaba de mirarla preocupado. Él esperaba en una silla cercana para su siguiente combate que iba después del de ella. Ban se aproximó a donde estaba su compañero.

- Tranquilo, esa mujer es bastante fuerte ¿No? – Le preguntó fumando su cigarrillo- Es fuego contra fuego, será un duelo interesante.

- Pero Sakio es peligroso- el joven miró a Ban y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo- Él no dudo en chamuscar a tres jóvenes inocentes frente a mi. Temo por que lastime a la señorita Kaoru.

Ban no dijo nada y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. A él no le preocupaba tanto la dama de fuego, sabia que era una excelente guerrera y que estaría enfadada por lo que le hicieron a Ginji. En el fondo era un rasgo que compartía con ella: ambos querían proteger a la misma persona. Estaba seguro que Kaoru era consiente de que Sakio quería dañar más a Ginji y aquella mujer no iba a permitirlo. Esperaba que no se precipitara y pusiera en peligro su vida ya que Ginji jamás se perdonaría que otros saliesen heridos por su causa.

La dama de fuego se colocó en el centro del estadio mirando con furia a su oponente. Sakio había entrado también al lugar pero no se veía muy temeroso por la mirada que le echaba, al contrario sonreía de manera siniestra mientras observaba a esa mujer. Era la pieza perfecta que necesitaba para herir más al emperador relámpago e ir desatando su furia. Cada detalle en sus planes estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ahora jugaría con esta agradable dama un rato.

- Me pregunto quien se quemará con las velas señorita- dijo con un tono tranquilo y divertido. Kaoru lo miró fríamente.

- ¿No le parece gracioso que dos usuarios de fuego se enfrenten entre si? – Sonrió divertido el hombre- El reto será quien le coloca primero a quien su sello de fuego.

- ¿Intentas retarme, bastardo? Ni lo sueñes.

Y el ataque comenzó. Los demás tuvieron que retroceder por que al instante unas llamaradas salieron de ambos contrincantes. Kaoru bailaba con las llamas atacando a Sakio mientras el mismo las esquivaba sin ningún problema. De repente cerró los ojos y sacó varias llamas azuladas de su cuerpo. Eso hiso retroceder a la mujer.

- Ya veo que manipulamos distintos fuegos- sonrió la mujer pero miró con precaución las mismas llamas. Se veían relativamente peligrosas y era mejor mantenerse apartadas de ellas.

- Yo que tu no subestimaría a este hermoso fuego azulado.

Y sin previo aviso se vio rodeado por el fuego azul y lanzó la llamarada contra Kaoru quien trató de esquivarlo pero las llamas se volvieron serpientes que comenzaron a perseguirla y por fin una de ellas llegó a su objetivo.

- ¡Kaoru!- gritó Ginji desde las tribunas bastante preocupado. Los demás permanecían igual. Pero entre las llamas fue saliendo la mujer. Su vestido estaba brevemente quemado pero ella parecía aparentemente intacta.

- Oh, interesante. Sin duda eres una dominadora de fuego fabulosa- aplaudía el Shinkigami de fuego con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Pero aguantarás hasta el final?

Y volvió a atacarla con las llamas azules, esta vez Kaoru reacciono a tiempo y activo sus llamas. Un gran choque entre serpientes naranjas y azules se estaba dando a cabo. Liberaban una energía incontrolable por ambos lados. Kaoru estaba decidida a no ceder pese a que su cuerpo comenzaba a rasgarse pero ella no iba a perder, derrotaría a ese hombre por el bien de la persona a la que ella quería.

Todos los demás veían aterrados y maravillados aquella danza macabra de fuego, donde ninguno de los dos cedía, el fuego no podía salir de aquella celda en la que estaban atrapados sin embargo el calor que producía comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente.  
- Realmente espero que este bien- mencionó Himiko ante la sorpresa de todos. - ¿Qué? Que no me caiga bien no quiere decir que la quiera ver en problemas- se justificó- Además nunca la perdonaré si pierde, tiene que darle su merecido a ese tipo.

Parecía que sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto en Kaoru por que esta había aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques y las llamas rojas tomaron cada vez más poder, queriendo derribar a sus enemigas, las llamas azules.  
- Parece que no será tan fácil derrotarla- comentó Ban fumando su cigarrillo y acercándose a Ginji para tratar de calmarlo. El rubio miraba sumamente preocupado la batalla deseando que en cualquier momento terminara. Algunos pequeños rayos empezaban a acumularse en sus puños sin que este se diera cuenta.  
- Ginji, confía en ella- comentó colocando su mano en su hombro- No se va a rendir y se la está poniendo difícil a ese engreído.  
En efecto, la sonrisa burlona de Sakio ya no estaba. Había desaparecido cuando notó que las llamas de Kaoru tomaban una furia que jamás creyó ver. ¿Qué era lo que movía aquellas llamas? ¿Odio? ¿Locura? ¿Orgullo? No lo comprendía.  
Sakio no lo sabia pero los Volts sí, lo que movía aquellas llamas era el profundo amor y respeto que Kaoru sentía por el emperador relámpago. No había ningún motivo más por el que Kaoru estuviese ahí. Cuando se enteró de que Ginji había sido atacado por una persona que manejaba el fuego enloqueció y se juró a sí misma que terminaría con ese sujeto.

Por fin el esfuerzo de la dama de fuego dio resultado: una fuerte tormenta de llamas naranjas rodeó a Sakio cuando menos se lo esperó y cayó al suelo quemándose las ropas. Todo mundo abrió los ojos de par en par sin comprender. Los mismos Shinkigamis lucían sorprendidos de que el miembro más fuerte de su grupo hubiera sido atacado de esa manera.

Las llamas azuladas desaparecieron y las de Kaoru también, la mujer sonrió victoriosa, por fin había terminado con su meta. Había derrotado a ese maldito sujeto. Dio media vuelta y caminó con una sonrisa hacia Ginji quien la miraba aliviado.

- He cumplido Ginji san- sonrió ella cansada y abatida. Ginji respondió con la misma sonrisa.  
- Bienvenida Kaoru, has hecho un gran trabajo.

La sonrisa del ser que más amaba y respetaba era suficiente para la dama de fuego, tan suficiente que todo lo que la rodeaba desapareció a su alrededor. Sólo una voz fría y escalofriante rompió ese momento.

- Claro, ya entiendo el motivo de la fuerza de esas llamas- Fue tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerlo. En menos de un segundo la dama de fuego lucía confundida. Veía el terror que recorría la cara de Ginji y sus compañeros. Y no pudo decir nada más por que cayó inconsciente en ese instante al tiempo que miles de llamas azules rodeaban todo su cuerpo y la consumían por dentro ante el terror de sus compañeros.  
- ¡Maldito bastardo!- Gritó Ginji y miles de rayos rompieron la jaula resistente que los aislaba de los demás. Antes de que Kaoru cayera Ginji corrió hacia ella sin importarle si lo quemaban esas llamas. Kaoru sacó unas lágrimas de su rostro a pesar de estar inconsciente. Las llamas se fueron reduciendo hasta desaparecer por completo.  
- ¿Entonces ella es tu pareja, Ginji kun? – bromeó Sakio muy divertido y con una sonrisa maligna. Sus ropas estaban bastante quemadas pero estaba sin duda disfrutando ese momento- Por lo menos te dedico una sonrisa de victoria antes de desmayarse ¿No es hermoso?

Los rayos que rodeaban a Ginji estaban empezando a aumentar. Los demás se pusieron en acción de inmediato antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Sakio retrocedió esquivando el ataque de todos los volts que lo separaron de inmediato de Kaoru y Ginji mientras Ban se colocaba frente a Ginji y le decía seriamente.  
- Ginji, a ese paso también lastimarás a Kaoru- Eso fue suficiente para que el rubio se fuera calmando y mirara a la chica en sus brazos. Se tranquilizó por completo, dio media vuelta con Kaoru en brazos y camino hacia la enfermería en silencio. Los otros respiraron hondo y suspiraron. Sakio miró aburrido la situación. El referí reaccionó entonces.

- El ganador del tercer encuentro es Sakio- comentó y la vida volvió al rostro de todos los presentes. Sakio sonrió divertido y bajo del escenario regresando a donde estaban sus compañeros.  
- Buen trabajo- mencionó Rally- Aunque ese numerito tonto de dejarse quemar era innecesario- dijo con frialdad.  
- ¿Enserio? – Rió el hombre-Yo lo consideré muy divertido.  
Los demás no comentaron nada, algunos lucían incómodos y miraban hacia el otro lado de la tarima donde los Volts y Ban ya habían vuelto a sus posiciones. Himiko presionó su puño con fuerza.

- Maldito bastardo, sin duda no lo pienso perdonar. Ahora tengo más razones para derrotarlo- gruñó mientras miraba de reojo sus venenos.

- Ni lo intentes- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y la dama venenosa tembló por unos segundos- Quien se encargará de borrar del mapa a ese sujeto seré yo.

Ban pasó frente a ella y Himiko se quedó congelada durante unos instantes, después de que se fuera cayó al suelo abatida. Jamás había visto a Ban tan enojado, nunca en su vida lo había visto en ese estado. ¿Se puso así por Kaoru? No, no era eso. Era por Ginji, la joven sabía que el dueño del Jaggan no soportaba que alguien lastimara sus seres queridos y menos cuando se trataba de alguien realmente importante como Ginji.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Himiko? – La mano ofrecida por Akabane la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella asintió y tomó su mano.

En la enfermería Kaoru estaba siendo atendida por los doctores mientras Shido miraba realmente preocupado a Ginji. Hevn no sabía que decir en ese momento. Katzuki llegó unos minutos después.

- Ginji san, el siguiente combate será el tuyo- le dijo tocando su hombro y el pelirubio asintió. Miró de reojo a Kaoru una última vez y salió de la habitación. Antes de salir Shido y Katzuki intercambiaron miradas con seriedad. Ambos decidieron lo inevitable: protegerían a Ginji costase lo que costase. No iban a permitir que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya.

En otro lado, en uno de los pasillos Ban pisoteaba un cigarrillo a la vez que golpeaba la pared dejando grietas. Ginji casi se sale de control frente a él y todo por culpa de ese bastardo del fuego. Era evidente que el último truco en el que lastimaba frente a los ojos de Ginji a una de las personas importantes para él había sido apropósito. No había nada más que pudiera hacer enfurecer a Ginji y sacar al emperador relámpago: que alguien dañase a sus amigos.

- Te voy a borrar esa maldita cara de satisfacción- murmuró empezando a regresar al estadio, era el combate de Ginji y no deseaba que nada saliese mal.

* * *

- La que va acabar quemada serás tu - comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa siniestra.  
- Perdóname, perdóname- dijo la autora con una gran gota tras su cabeza  
- No te preocupes yo te protejo con mi agua- comentó Hazama divertida.  
- Bah, no se salva de mi jaggan- dijo Ban mirando a la autora con una sonrisa divertida.

- Estoy en problemas- con un escudo y todo lo necesario para defenderse.


	15. Chapter 15 La tranquilidad del agua

Ayame:- ¡Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo! ¡Lamento la demora pero las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo me tenían ocupada! ¡Este año terminaré este fic aunque sea lo último que haga!

* * *

**Capituo 15 La tranquilidad del agua **

El silencio rondaba en el estadio, la última batalla había causado tensión en ambos frentes, solo cuatro sujetos sonreían de manera retorcida, satisfechos por esa situación, uno de ellos era Shiki, que dsisrutaba todo lo que veía, Sakio sonreía de manera burlona a todos los presentes y Mino admiraba el panorama mientras abrazaba con tranquilidad a Julieta y el último de todos estaba en un rincón oscuro y sonreía divertido.  
-¿Qué pasara ahora? –miraba de reojo a los Get Backers y sonrió con diversión, esperando que su diversión aumentara a cada paso. El doctor Jackall sonreía siendo el único que parecía disfrutar esa situación por que su compañera transportista, sentada a su lado lucía bastante pálida. Himiko estaba algo agitada por lo sucedido antes, la mirada fría de Ban la había asustado, jamás pensó verlo tan enojado y sobre todo preocupado por Ginji.  
El chico lucía sombrío sentado en la silla esperando su turno para el combate, tras unos minutos por fin había terminado de arreglarse la zona de combate, ahora estaba rodeado por agua. El réferi les dio las indicaciones a los combatientes y Ginji ingreso a la zona de duelo antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo.  
-Espero que se calme, es peligroso si se descontrola –comentó Katsuki profundamente preocupado, Jubei le colocó la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.  
-Estará bien, no dejaremos que nada le pase.  
Al mismo tiempo que decía eso la dominadora del agua iba ingresando a la arena. Hazama miraba a Ginji con algo de tristeza, al parecer no estaba contenta por todo lo sucedido anteriormente y estaba pensando en como demonios poder derrotar al emperador relámpago enfadado como estaba ahora, sin duda las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas para ella.  
El campo de batalla estaba preparado, los combatientes se miraban mutuamente. La mirada de Ginji lucía vacía y confusa mientras que la de Hazama triste y cuando e l referí empezó el combate un choro de agua arremetió contra Ginji quien con un solo movimiento logró librarse de ella y saltó hacia Hazama dándole un golpe en el estómago sumado con una descarga eléctrica.  
-¿No te había dicho que el agua no sirve? –dijo el joven rubio con una mirada fría. La joven gritó de dolor y cayó hincada al suelo.  
-Esto esta mal, Ginji se está trasformando —comentó Shido quien ya había regresado de la enfermería junto con Katzuki.  
Ban cerraba el puño cada vez más, si no se daba prisa las cosas se iban a poner complicadas pero en el instante en que iba a intervenir algo sorpresivo para todos sucedió.

Hazama se levantó rápidamente tras recuperarse del ataque de Ginji y antes de que este estuviese dispuesto a atacarla, la mujer se trasformó en una gran masa de agua que rodeó con una poderosa ola al emperador relámpago ante el terror de los presentes. El ratei empezó a lanzar descargas para liberarse sin embargo en un instante el agua le fue relajando y al cerrar los ojos presenció varias imágenes en su cabeza, varios recuerdos que no eran suyos se proyectaban por medio del agua en su cabeza.

Vio un gran desierto extendiéndose hasta el horizonte y en medio de este una ciudad de arena abandonada, en una de las casas desgastadas se escuchó el llorar de un bebé, los llantos reaccionaron en el interior de Ginji alejando cualquier enojo tenido antes y él también comenzó a llorar, dentro del agua ante la sorpresa del resto que no podían ver lo mismo que el emperador. Los llantos cesaron y el Get Backer fue liberado de la prisión de agua. Ginji permaneció en el suelo unos instantes y después se fue levantando, frente a él estaba Hazama sonriendo bastante cansada, la técnica que utilizó la había puesto en graves aprietos, fue cayendo lentamente y Ginji reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerla.  
-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes—comentó la joven con un sonrisa, el emperador le respondió con la misma.

El referí reaccionó anunciando el final del combate, Ginji había ganad, sus compañeros se acercaban gritando de alegría.

-Siento haberlos preocupado chicos—comentó Ginji –Llevaré a Hazama chan a la enfermería, volveré pronto.

-¡Eh! Pero… —la mujer de agua se sonrojó y trató de protestar cuando el emperador la cargó en sus brazos; antes de que Ginji se la llevara Ban se le acercó brevemente y le susurró.

-No se que hiciste pero gracias.

La chica sonrió satisfecha. Del otro lado de la tarima no estaban tan contentos, sobre todo Sakio, estaba realmente molesto por esa situación, hace unos minutos tenía prácticamente al emperador apunto de despertar gracias a las acciones que realizó contra la chica de fuego pero ahora una mocosa de agua se había encargado de tranquilizarlo. ¿Qué pretendía esa mocosa? ¿Cómo se atreve a inteferir donde no la llaman? Debía castigarla sin dudarlo, nadie se mete dentro de sus planes y sale vivo. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-No vale la pena, ya nos encargaremos después de ella—murmuró Rally a su lado, la mujer de tierra también estaba sorprendida de las acciones de la chica de agua y a la vez molesta –Por ahora dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso y si vuelve a interferir la eliminamos.  
Sakio sonrió divertido, si lo pensaba tampoco era tan mala la idea, podría lastimar a aquella dama de agua después de usarla para sus planes y eso aumentaría la ira del emperador relámpago, sin duda sería divertido.  
Ambos eran observados de lejos por Rikku, el dominador del viento, a él también le tomó por sorpresa las acciones de Hazama pero no le sorprendió, conocía bastante bien a esa chica y sabía que jamás le haría daño a otros sin razón y siempre velaría por los que están tristes y desamparados. ¿No era eso parte de su personalidad? Le preocupaba las acciones que Sakio pudiese tomar contra ella y agradeció que la chica de agua estuviese ahora en la enfermería con sus enemigos, estaba más segura ahí que con ellos. Respecto a él no sabía que hacer, a diferencia de Hazama y Triela no podía separarse de Sakio tan fácilmente ni mucho menos de Rally, había un lazo más profundo que los ataba a ellos con fuertes cadenas y dudaba mucho que se rompieran con facilidad.  
Del otro lado del escenario alguien pensaba lo contrario, una joven daría todo por romper esas cadenas que aprisionaban al amo del viento, ella lo observaba con preocupación y al mismo tiempo veía a Rally quien charlaba con Sakio.

-No puedo creer que ese tipo los haya engañado—comentó Leiya con voz solitaria y fría a la vez que cerraba el puño.

-Es duro pero tenemos que detenerlos—le dijo su compañero mientras continuaba viendo el libro y de vez en cuando también vigilaba los movimientos de Sakio.

Ajeno a todo eso Ginji estaba nuevamente en la enfermería esta vez cuidando a Hazama a quien se encontraba recostada en una de las camas, cerca Hevn vigilaba la puerta desde el interior mientras que afuera Hishiki la resguardaba sin hacer ningún movimiento alguno, por su parte Sara también estaba junto con Hazama.  
-¿Te duele mucho?-le preguntó la pequeña con ternura.

-No, tranquila, no es nada.

Ambas chicas rieron, ya se conocían desde antes después de todo fue Hazama la que cuidaba de Sara durante aquel secuestro en la mansión de Mino, desde que la conociese la pequeña sabía que esa chica no podía ser tan mala y ahora se alegraba que estuviese con ella de nuevo, le caía muy bien.

Ginji sonrió y miró de reojo al resto de las camillas, en una descansaba Madoka, en otra Enishi y en la del fondo Kaoru, cerró el puño, había demasiadas personas lastimadas.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Todos ellos lucharon por que así lo quisieron, no tienes la culpa—Triela estaba sentada entre la cama de Enishi y la de Madoka –Así que no dejes qque tus emociones te confundan o no serás capaz de salvar a Sheika y caerás en la trampa de Sakio.

Ginji se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero se relajó, miró a Sara que platicaba animada con Hazama y se levantó.

-Iré a ver al resto, me haré cargo de ayudarlos y animarlos a todos.

El emperador salió de la enfermería muy contento, Hevn suspiró aliviada, al parecer se había calmado y regresado a ser el Gin chan de siempre.

Triela movió el cabello de Enishi quien se revolvió en sueños, mientras Sara se acercaba a ver a Madoka ella se acercó a Hazama.  
-¿No piensas decirle lo que vio en esas imágenes?—le preguntó y la chica de pelo plateado sonrió.

-No quiero amargarlo con un pasado sin sentido, tal vez cuando se calmen las cosas le diga la identidad de aquel bebé—su rostro se puso serio—La que me preocupa es Sheika ¿Exactamente que fue lo que le hicieron esos dos?

-No lo sé, ya te dije que yo sólo la traje –la dama cerró el puño—Ojalá no hubiese seguido esa orden.

-No es tu culpa—susurró una voz detrás de ella y vieron a Enishi quien seguía aparentemente dormido, la joven sonrió por lo bajo, si ese chico no le hubiese abierto los ojos ella seguiría siendo una tonta marioneta de esos tipos.  
-Estará bien, Ginji chan la salvará—comentó la dama de agua con una sonrisa mientras la joven Sara se acercaba de nuevo a ella para continuar platicando. Kaoru se giró entre las sábanas sin que ninguna la viera, se había despertado justo en el momento en que Ginji salía de la enfermería, estaba un poco molesta pero le deseó mucha suerte al emperador, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era descansar para no volver a preocuparle.

Cuando Ginji regresó, el combate entre Yukihiko y Toshiki ya había finalizado, teniendo tras una interesante batalla la victoria el joven protector sin embargo Toshiki estaba satisfecho de haber podido luchar contra alguien fuerte sin importarle el resultado final por lo que al finalizar el combate ambos se dieron un buen apretón de manos en señal de respeto mutuo.

-¡Felicidades chicos!- La voz de Ginji llamó la atención de Yuki que al ver a su amigo tan animado sonrió.

-Me alegro que vuelvas a ser el mismo Ginji kun.

El rubio sonrió también y se acercó a Toshiki para ayudarle a caminar, pero este se negó diciendo que estaba bien pero acabo aceptando a regañadientes que entre Yuki y Ginji le ayudaran a caminar regresando los tres a sus asientos ya que el siguiente combate iniciaría muy pronto.

Toshiki tomó asiento junto con Jubei mientras Katzuki lo felicitaba por el combate, al mismo tiempo Ginji se sentó al lado de Ban.

-Ya te ves mejor—le comentó el dueño del jaggan al tiempo que le daba un fuerte coscorrón-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te conviertas en el emperador relámpago?

El chibi Ginji se puso a llorar pidiendo disculpas. Ban suspiró aliviado al ver a su compañero de mejor humor sin embargo aún no podía bajar la guardia, quien sabe que plan tenía entre manos ese bastardo del fuego. No le había quitado la vista desde el combate de su compañero temiendo lo peor pero las acciones de la joven de agua habían tomado desprevenidos a todos y las cosas se habían arreglado pero era evidente que aquello le había molestado al bastardo del fuego seguramente ya tenía un malvado plan en su cabeza.

-¡El siguiente combate será entre Katzuki, de los cuatro reyes contra Sheika de los Shinkigamis!

Katzuki se levantó de a su asiento bastante decidido, sus compañeros lo miraron algo preocupados. Ginji se acercó.

-Katzu san..

- Descuide señor Ginji –sonrió el hilandero- Me haré cargo de traer sana y salva a esa chica.

Al otro lado Sheika también se levantaba con una mirada vacía y fría en su cara. La mano de Rally se puso en su hombro brevemente.

-Adelante, ve a vengar a tus queridos padres.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de Sakio, tan siniestra que los Get Backers y el resto adivinaron que las cosas se pondrían complicadas. Katzuki avanzó hacia la plataforma de combate con un mal presentimiento y su presentimiento se volvió real al ver la expresión vacía en el rostro de Sheika.

En otra parte, sobrevolando los mares se encontraba una avioneta, no de sus tripulantes se giró de repente al sentir una presencia en el interior del trasporte.  
-¿Pasa algo Sakura? –preguntó Teshimine, sentado como piloto y conduciendo la avioneta.

-No, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación –comentó la joven Kakei regresando su vista hacia el frente-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-En menos de una hora llegaremos, espero que estén aguantando bien.

-Son ellos, seguro están bien –sonrió Sakura y ambos guardaron silencio para seguir con su camino, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde a su destino.

Oculto entre los asientos traseros había una pequeña figura que se había colado deseoso de ver a la persona que más quería y protegerla con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Ayame:- Pronto verán por que Sheika actúa tan extraño ¿Y quién será esa figura que acompaña a Sakura y Teshimine? ¿Quién será el bebé de la visión de Ginji? ¿Podrán detener a Sakio?

Ban:- ¬_¬ Claro que lo detendré, nadie puede lastimar a Ginji y salirse con la suya.


End file.
